Gwen, Courtney, and Zoey take Italy
by AlmightyGeorgiaCrusher
Summary: After another fun sleepover... Gwen, Courtney, and Zoey decide to go to Rome, Italy for a girls week trip. What'll happen? You have to read the story to find out as there will be plenty of fun, friendship, drama, and more. But it'll be mainly a fun story. Rated M for Sexual and AB/DL Content, as this was co-written by me and Hellflores. ENJOY!
1. Welcome to Italy

Gwen, Courtney and Zoey take Italy.

**Summary: This is a story that takes place after "Sierra's Fun Diapey Sleepover", as Zoey suggested that she, Gwen and Courtney are going on a week long girls trip to Rome, Italy.**

**Disclaimer: Rated M for Sexual Content, AB/DL Content, and Language as this story is co-written by me and Hellflores. ENJOY!**

**Chapter 1: Welcome to Italy.**

It was 10:35 AM Toronto Time, 4:35 PM Rome, Italy time as it was Saturday, May 2nd 2026, as three women named Gwen White who was sporting a black bustier, layered with long green sleeves and short teal sleeves, with denim blue jeans and black shoes, her wife Courtney Lopez who was wearing a Purple Twilight Sparkle shirt, her tight blue capris and her green high heel wedges, and finally their friend Zoey Smith who was wearing a red tube top, khaki capris, and her brown high heel wedges as they were getting ready for an awesome week long girls only trip to Rome, Italy as they finished packing up their clothes, their makeup, their movies, their miscellaneous items, and the most important thing... their diapers as Mike and Zoey decided to bring Mike Jr and Holly over to Gwen, Courtney, and Trent's house as he and Mike were going to watch the kids for the week as most them were playing at the playground outside as Alex was asleep.

"Courtney, I am really excited about this trip." Gwen said to Courtney.

"So am I! Ohhh! Finally, some girl time for a whole week! So awesome." Courtney said before she, Gwen, and Zoey hugged each other.

"Finally we can spend time without any interruptions." Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"While me and Trent can get some guy time, cool huh?" Mike said to the girls before he asked Trent.

"Yup." Trent answered with a fist bump.

"But... are you sure you'll be alright Zoey?" Mike asked Zoey.

"Of course Mikey Boo." Zoey answered Mike as they shared a kiss.

"Trent, you know the kids go to Alvalon Elementary School, except for Alex." Courtney reminded Trent.

"Because Alex is only seven and a half months old, Mike and I know exactly what to do." Trent said to Courtney.

"Good." Courtney said to him.

"We'll watch over the kids like hawks, you got nothing to worry about. Just have a good time, you three." Mike said before he hugged Zoey while Trent hugged Courtney and Gwen.

"We will. Goodbye kids!" Gwen, Courtney, and Zoey said to the guys and the kids.

"Bye-Bye mommies!" Maybelle, Brady

"Have a great time mom." Mike Jr said to Zoey.

"Bye-bye mommy!" Holly said to Zoey.

"See you all in a week!" Gwen, Courtney and Zoey said to their kids who hugged their respective mothers.

"Aww!" Zoey, Gwen and Courtney hugged them back before they got into Zoey's 2026 Honda Pilot and headed to Toronto Pearson International Airport.

"We also got passports right?" Courtney asked Gwen and Zoey.

"Yeah." Gwen and Zoey answered Courtney as they headeded into the airport, and went through checking in just fine.

"I thought we were taking first class on an actual airliner." Zoey said to Gwen.

"We're not, we're going to Rome through the VIP Terminal our own private airline." Gwen said before a private jet showed up on the runway as it was a Bombarder Challenger 604.

"Oooh!" Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Where did you get that?" Zoey asked them.

"Trent used it when he toured with the Drama Brothers..." Gwen answered Zoey before Courtney was next.

"Trent said that we can use it." Courtney said to Zoey as well.

"So cool!" Zoey said to them.

"Thankies." Gwen and Courtney said to Zoey.

"Well let's board up for the flight." Gwen said to Courtney and Zoey.

"Yeah!" Courtney and Zoey said before the trio entered the private Jet which had first class amenities all the way as they put their luggage above their seats which were like recliners as the flight was about to take off.

"Wanna relax in our diapeys during the flight girls?" Gwen asked Courtney and Zoey.

"Yes!" Courtney and Zoey answered Gwen before the trio removed their pants, showing off their diapers.

**I interrupt this story to mention the diapers that the girls will be wearing.**

**Gwen: Rearz Princess Diaper but in a mix of black and her hair dye color which is Hopeless Midnight Blue, Azure Demon Tears, and Cheerful Robin's Egg.**

**Courtney: Rearz Princess Diaper but in Pink as it has a triple pattern of Unicorns, Laywers, and Princesses.**

**and...**

**Zoey: Rearz Princess Diaper but in Red, plus she has her ABU Lavenders diaper.**

**Now... back to your regularly scheduled programming.**

"Ahh! Much better." The trio sighed and said to each other as they began relaxing before the flight would begin.

"I see Zoey is wearing her Rearz Princess diapey." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Yup." Zoey said before the plane took off from the runway and the 8 hour and 35 minute flight from Toronto to Rome began.

"So, what do you ladies want to do for the next 8 and a half hours?" Zoey asked Courtney and Gwen.

"We can chat." Courtney answered Zoey.

"Okies." Gwen said in agreement before they began to chat.

"I'm so excited to go to Rome, Italy." Courtney said to Gwen and Zoey expressing her excitement about the trip.

"So am I." Gwen said to Courtney in agreement.

"Same." Zoey said in agreement as well as the trio relaxed... enjoying themselves.

"So... what movie you wanna see?" Gwen asked the other two girls.

"How about a Romance Movie with some action." Zoey answered Gwen.

"Hmm.. sounds good, what about you Courtney." Gwen said to Zoey before she asked her wife.

"Romance does sound nice." Courtney answered Gwen.

"Beauty and The Beast or Casablanca?" Zoey asked Gwen and Courtney.

"Beauty and the Beast!" They immediately said to Zoey.

"Okay!" Zoey soon pulled out two versions of the film.

"Which version?" Zoey asked them.

"Well we love both versions equally but we want to see the 1991 version." Courtney answered Zoey.

"Okies... any reason why?" Zoey said before she asked.

"It reminds us of our first date at the Be Our Guest restaurant in Magic Kingdom at Walt Disney World during Total Drama Babies." Gwen answered Zoey.

"Oh my God! I remember that! That was a fun trip." Zoey said to Gwen.

"Totes." Gwen and Courtney said in agreement.

"Okies then... let's put it on." Zoey said to the girls.

"Yay!" Gwen and Courtney cheered as Zoey chuckled.

"Haha! Just like at home." Zoey said before she put it on as they got some already popped popcorn out and began to eat while watching the movie.

"This movie is so beautiful." Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Totes." Gwen and Courtney said to Zoey in agreement.

Meanwhile, the trio were watching the beast get ready for his dinner with belle.

"_Voila! You look so... so..._" Lumière said on the screen before it revealed the beast had a silly haircut at first.

"_Stupid._" The Beast said to Lumière causing the girls to laugh.

"Hahahaha!" Gwen, Courtney, and Zoey laughed a bit until the ballroom dance scene began as "Beauty and the Beast" by Angela Lansbury was playing.

"I really love Belle dress that she wears during the dance scene, it's so lovely." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Totes." Gwen and Zoey said in agreement.

"Courtney, remember when we danced to the title track during our honeymoon?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Yeah I do... it was so romantic Gwendolyn Abigail White." Courtney answered Gwen.

"I didn't realize that the cartoon was better than the live action remake." Zoey said to Gwen.

"It's cool." Gwen said as they watched it until the movie ended.

"That was such a romantic movie." Courtney said to Zoey.

"Yeah, great choice Zoey." Gwen said to Zoey as well.

"Thankies." Zoey said before they started talking again.

"So Zoey, what do you think about Mike giving you changies?" Gwen asked Zoey.

"It's always sweet of him to change my diapey everytime, it's cute and hawt too." Zoey answered Gwen.

"That's nice." Gwen said to Zoey.

"What about the two of you?" Zoey asked Gwen and Courtney who blushed a bit.

"You can tell me." Zoey said to them.

"It feels nice when Gwen changes my diapey, she does it in a very cute and hawt way." Courtney said to Zoey.

"Cool!" Zoey said to Courtney.

"I love it when Courtney changes my diapey, she does such a great job at it. It's cute, hawt, and sexy." Gwen said to Zoey.

"That's nice." Zoey

"What about you, do you like changing Mike's diapey?" Gwen asked Zoey.

"Of course I do! I always do it in a cute and sexy way to make my sexy man happy." Zoey answered Gwen.

"Do you like changing Trent's diapey?" Zoey asked Gwen and Courtney.

"Yeah I do, I also do it in a cute and sexy way to make my favorite guy in the whole world happy." Gwen said to Zoey.

"I also love changing Trent's diapey, I do it in a hawt way as well." Courtney said before she, Gwen, and Zoey giggled like school girls a bit.

"Hahahaha...!" They giggled until they stopped as they resumed talking about the AB/DL lifestyle, and more

"So girls, how does it feel to be Diapey Queens?" Zoey asked Gwen and Courtney.

"It's awesome." Gwen and Courtney answered Zoey.

"What are the duties of the Diapey Queens?" Zoey asked them.

"The duties ar simple we make sure everyone is having fun and that we also pleasure our girls very well." Gwen and Courtney answered Zoey.

"Nice!" Zoey said to them.

"Thankies." Gwen and Courtney said to them as they talked some more before they rested for the next 7 and a half hours until they landed in Rome, Italy and then the girls woke up.

"Here we are." Gwen said to Courtney and Zoey.

"Nice!" They said before they put their pants back on, got their luggage and head to the limo which is taking them to the hotel.

"Wow! A limo!" Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Yup." Gwen said to Zoey.

"We paid for it." Courtney said as well.

"Cool." Zoey said before they entered it and it took them to the Hotel Eden.

"This is so exciting!" Zoey said to Courtney and Gwen.

"Sure is." Courtney said to Zoey.

"I agree." Gwen said in agreement before she and Courtney shared a kiss.

"So, let me ask you this." Zoey said to them.

"Sure." Gwen and Courtney said to Zoey.

"Do any of you... you know fart or mess in your diapeys?" Zoey asked them.

"Not all the time." Gwen and Courtney answered Zoey.

"Okies then." Zoey said to them.

"You?" They asked Zoey.

"I try not to." Zoey answered them.

"Why you ask?" Gwen asked her.

"Just curious... sorry." Zoey answered Gwen before she apologized.

"All good." Courtney said before they arrived at Hotel Eden, then they check in as they go to their suite which is the prestige suite.

"Here we are!" Gwen said to Courtney and Zoey as the trio entered their suite and are at awe.

"Wow!" The trio said.

"Holy cow! How did we get this suite?" Zoey asked.

"Gwenny and I paid for it." Courtney answered Zoey.

"Awesome!" Zoey said to Courtney.

"Is it better than your suite when you and Mike went to your honeymoon?" Courtney asked Zoey.

"Maybe... but it was still lovely." Zoey answered Courtney.

"Courtney, stop playing around like that." Gwen said to Courtney playfully elbowing her wife.

"Hehe, sorry." Courtney chuckled and apologized.

"Don't worry, it's fine, also we're sharing a big bed?!" Zoey said before she asked Courtney and Gwen about the gigantic bed in their suite.

"Yeah!" Gwen and Courtney answered Zoey.

"Cool!" Zoey said to them.

"Just don't try to act too friendly while we sleep." Gwen said to Zoey.

"Hehehe... okies." Zoey giggled and said before she blushed.

"So if you are so rich, why did you quit being a lawyer?" Zoey asked Courtney.

"Because I wasn't happy." Courtney answered Zoey.

"Huh?" Zoey asked Courtney.

"I wasn't happy defending bad people, I wasn't happy helping the bad guys win, I wasn't happy seeing couples split their kids up, I mean kids aren't leverage." Courtney answered Zoey.

"Did you just quote Liar, Liar?" Zoey asked Courtney.

"Yeah." Courtney answered Zoey before she continued her answer.

"At least I got over $300 million in a divorce settlement that I had with this couple a long time ago." Courtney said before Gwen was next.

"She told me that she wanted to quit, that was before she hired me as her secretary and the day after she hired me as her secretary we quit together." Gwen said to Zoey.

"How?" Zoey asked them.

"We quit the firm after we had hawt Diapey sex in the office." Gwen and Courtney answered Zoey.

"Whoa! For real?!" Zoey shouted before she asked them.

"Yup! And it was hawt and fun." They answered before they kissed.

"Okies then but what if you run out of money?" Zoey said before she asked them.

"We won't." They said before Courtney was next.

"I saved enough to last us until the end of time." Courtney said to Zoey.

"Plus I made over $200 million for my artwork." Gwen said to Zoey.

"Right." Zoey said to them.

"We own our home, we pay our taxes on time and we love each other." Gwen and Courtney said before they kissed.

"Aw! That's so awesome!" Zoey said to them.

"So, wanna relax in our diapeys before dinner?" Gwen and Courtney asked Zoey.

"Yes please!" Zoey answered them before the trio take off their pants revealing their diapers once again.

"You know Girls, I have to pee so hawd, so bad." Zoey said to them.

"So do we." Gwen and Courtney said to Zoey before the trio relaxed their bladders and began to pee in their diapers.

"Ahhhhh! Much better." They sighed and said to each other before the three women kept going until their diapers were full.

"So wet, so warm, yet so soft." Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Totes." Gwen and Courtney said in agreement before they changed each other's diapers into fresh and clean ones, then they relaxed.

"So Zoey... what do you think of your Rearz Princess Diapey?" Gwen asked Zoey.

"They are amazing and they so soft." Zoey answered Gwen.

"Good to hear." Gwen and Courtney said to Zoey.

Zoey: My Mikey even wuvs how they feel when we fuck hawd

"Cool, anyway... I'm starving." Gwen said to Zoey.

"Same." Courtney said to Zoey as well.

"How about we have some Fettuccini Alfredo with Chicken." Zoey said to them.

"Sounds good!" Gwen and Courtney said to Zoey who called room service and ordered it in.

"I wonder what diapeys Zoey packed other than the Rearz Princess diapeys." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Zoey, could we check your diaper bag?" Gwen asked Zoey.

"Sure." Zoey answered Gwen and Courtney who checked as she also got other diapers.

"Zoey, what other diapers did you get?" Gwen asked Zoey.

"I brought my ABU Lavender Diapey." Zoey answered Gwen.

"NIce." Gwen and Courtney said to Zoey.

"Thankies." Zoey said before she turned on the TV as they began watching an episode of Friends.

"Ahhhh... this is the life." Gwen said to Courtney and Zoey.

"Yup." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Totes." Zoey said to Gwen in agreement as well.

"Zoey, do you sometimes get a little lonely when Mike is away?" Gwen asked Zoey.

"Sometimes." Zoey answered Gwen.

"But I know that he's making movies, not having affairs, enjoying himself." Zoey said as well.

"Good." Gwen and Courtney said to Zoey.

"Anyway, our food will be here in 30 minutes." Zoey said to them.

"Cool!" Gwen and Courtney said to Zoey.

"Shall we call our men?" Zoey asked them.

"Absolutely." They answered Zoey, and before long... the trio called Mike and Trent who were in the living room relaxing on the couch watching some Home Improvement as Mike's phone went off as he answered it before he put it on speaker.

"Hello?" Mike and Trent said through the phone.

"Hey guys!" Gwen, Courtney, and Zoey said to their respective men.

"Zoey! How's everything going so far?" Mike said before he asked her.

"It's going amazing!" Zoey answered Mike.

"Hey girls." Trent said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Trent, how are the kids?" Gwen asked Trent.

"Awesome, they are taking a quick nap after dinner, we had Pizza." Trent answered Gwen.

"Thanks for letting us know." Gwen said to Trent.

"No problem." Trent said back to Gwen.

"How's everything going over there?" The trio asked Mike and Trent.

"Fine, Trent is showing me some cool guitar music." Mike answered them.

"Yup." Trent said for verification.

"Cool." The trio said to Mike and Trent.

"But other than the kids are doing wonderful, they are following the rules really well." Mike said to them.

"Awesome!" The trio said to Mike.

"Dinner is on the way, we are having Fettuccini Alfredo." Zoey said

"Nice!" Mike and Trent said to Zoey.

"Thankies, now we gotta go, bye boys!" The trio said to their men.

"Bye Girls!" Mike and Trent said before they all hung up.

"You know when we get home, we should have an orgy with them." Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Yeah! That sounds like fun." Gwen and Courtney said to oey as they loved the idea.

"Awesome." Zoey said to the girls.

"Are you saying that because you're feeling playful?" Gwen asked Zoey.

"Maybe... hehehe." Zoey said with a playful giggle and wink.

"Well that yeah and I miss Mike... sorry about that." Zoey answered Gwen telling her the truth.

"It's okay... we do miss Trent too." Gwen said before she, Courtney, and Zoey hugged again until there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Gwen asked.

"Room service." The female hotel waitress said as the girls put on robes before Zoey opened the door.

"Three Fettuccini Alfredos with Chicken with drinks... that's our order.

"Who ordered the Milk, and two Grape Juices?" The employee asked Zoey.

"I ordered the milk and my friends ordered the juice." Zoey asked her.

"Okay then, that'll be $24.99." The employee said to Zoey.

"Cool." Zoey said before she gave the maid $30 before the girls got their food and drinks.

"Girls, before we eat I want to propose a toast to the best week ever." Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Cheers!" Gwen and Courtney said before the trio clinked their glasses together.

"Now let's eat." Zoey said to the girls.

"Yeah!" Gwen and Courtney said in agreement before the trio took off their robes before they began to eat.

"Mmmmmm...!" The trio moaned while they were enjoying their food.

"Oh my gosh! This tastes so good." Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"I know! So delicious." Gwen said to Zoey.

"Totes!" Courtney said as well in agreement as the trio continued eating their food until they were full and satisfied with their dinner.

"That dinner was awesome." Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Totes." Gwen and Courtney said before the girls burped.

"Excuse me, hehehe." They said to each other before they giggled a bit.

"So, it's getting a bit late... what time is it?" Zoey said before she asked them.

"It is 1:15 AM according to the alarm clock in the hotel." Gwen said to Zoey.

"While it's 7:15 PM back in Toronto, wow." Courtney said as well.

"It's best we should get some sleep." Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Yeah, but we need to plan for tomorrow." Courtney said to Zoey.

"Totes." Gwen said in agreement.

"We can see some sites tomorrow." Zoey said to them.

"What did you and Mike see during your second honeymoon?" Courtney asked.

"A lot of sites... too much to even say." Zoey answered.

"Name a few for tomorrow." Gwen said to Zoey.

"Okay then, we saw the Colosseum, St. Peter's Basilica, the Sistine Chapel, and Roman Forum." Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Is there any authentic Italian cuisines that we can try?" Gwen asked Zoey.

"Antico Arco... that's where me and Mikey Boo had our anniversary dinner." Zoey answered Gwen.

"Aww!" Gwen and Courtney said to Zoey.

"Yeah." Zoey said to them.

"We can go there tomorrow." Gwen said to them.

"Yay!" Courtney cheered.

"Awesome." Zoey said.

"Plus, we can get some shopping done after we see the sites." Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Totes." Gwen and Courtney said to Zoey.

"Now the last thing we need to figure out is sleeping arrangements." Gwen and Courtney said to Zoey.

"Okies, since we're sleeping on the same bed... how is it gonna work?" Zoey said before she asked.

"How about I sleep in the middle tonight." Gwen said to Zoey.

"Okies then." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Maybe one of us can each sleep in the middle of the bed for a night." Zoey said to Courtney and Gwen.

"Sounds great." Courtney and Gwen said before the girls got ready for bed as Gwen slept in the middle, Courtney slept in front of her while Zoey slept behind her.

"Is everyone ready for bed?" Gwen asked Zoey and Courtney.

"Yup." Zoey answered Gwen.

"Yes Gwenny." Courtney answered Gwen.

"Anything you two need before we sleep?" Gwen asked them.

"What about our pacifier necklaces?" Zoey and Courtney answered Gwen.

"Right." Gwen said before she got out her midnight blue pacifier necklace, Courtney got out her green pacifier necklace, while Zoey also got out her lavender pacifier necklace.

"Yay!" Zoey said before the trio placed it around their necks.

"Today has been awesome." Courtney said to Gwen and Zoey

"Totes!" They said in agreement.

"Tomorrow will be so much fun." Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Totes." Gwen and Courtney said before it was time.

"Goodnight girls." Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Goodnight Zoey." Gwen and Courtney said to Zoey who placed her pacifier in her mouth before she fell asleep.

"Goodnight Gwenny." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Goodnight Queeny." Gwen said back to Courtney before they kissed as they placed their pacifiers on, as Courtney got her sleeping mask on as Gwen turned off the lights, then they fell asleep to end the night.

**DO NOT WORRY MY READERS, THE FUN STUFF WILL HAPPEN SOON.**

**ANYWAY THE GIRLS WILL SPEND THEIR FIRST OFFICIAL DAY IN ITALY SITE SEEING, DO SOME SHOPPING, AND DO MORE STUFF.**

**READ AND REVIEW EVERYONE.**


	2. The First Day

Gwen, Courtney and Zoey take Italy.

**Summary: This chapter has the girls going to visit some of Italy's most famous sites, as they also have a minor fashion show, before they go to the hotel's pool.**

**Disclaimer: Rated M for Sexual Content, AB/DL Content, and Language as this story is co-written by me and Hellflores. ENJOY!**

**Chapter 2: The First Day**

It was the following morning as Gwen was sleeping in the middle of the bed, Courtney slept in front of Gwen on the left side of the bed, while Zoey slept behind Gwen on the right side of the bed as it was 7:00 AM and the alarm clock went off as they started to wake up as Courtney stopped the alarm clock.

"Good morning." Gwen, Courtney, and Zoey said to each other before they sniffed something odd.

"What's that smell?" Zoey asked the girls.

"I think I might have a clue." Courtney said before they sniffed again as it revealed that they have wet their diapers during their sleep.

"We have wet diapers that need changing." Gwen said to the girls.

"Yep, that's the clue." Courtney said to the girls.

"Well, lets get to it." Zoey said before the girls changed each other.

"That's better." They said to each other before they felt hungry as it was breakfast time.

"Man, I'm getting hungry." Gwen said to them.

"Me too." Courtney and Zoey said to Gwen.

"What should we eat for breakfast?" Courtney asked the girls.

"How about we have pancakes, with eggs and bacon." Gwen said in response.

"Sounds wonderful." Courtney and Zoey said to Gwen.

"I'll order them." Courtney said to the girls.

"Alright then." Gwen and Zoey said to Courtney who called room service and ordered Pancakes, Eggs, and Bacon for breakfast.

"The food will be up in 30 minutes." Courtney said to Gwen and Zoey.

"Awesome!" Gwen and Zoey said to Courtney.

"So... while we wait, what should we do for today on our official first day in Italy." Courtney said to Zoey.

"Remember we're planning on siteseeing." Zoey answered Courtney.

"Oh yeah, we talked about it last night." Courtney said to Zoey.

"Mike and I did that during our honeymoon." Zoey reminded Courtney.

"Oh yeah, I remember you telling me and Gwen that last night." Courtney said to Zoey.

"I'm excited about siteseeing today." Gwen said to Zoey and Courtney.

"Me too!" Courtney said to Gwen.

"Same here, but that's not all... there's more." Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"More?" Gwen and Courtney asked Zoey.

"There is also a diaper store here as well." Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Really?" Gwen and Courtney asked Zoey who nodded.

"Yeah." Zoey answered them.

"That's awesome." They said to Zoey.

"I never knew that there is an AB/DL store here in Rome." Courtney said to Zoey.

"What's it called?" Gwen asked Zoey.

"The name of the store is called "Il deposito di pannolini", it means "The Diaper Depot", in Italian." Zoey answered Gwen.

"Awesome!" Gwen and Courtney said to Zoey.

"I say we go check it out and buy some new diapers for the trip." Courtney said to Gwen and Zoey.

"Yes!" They said to Courtney in agreement.

"Besides all three of us are surprisingly running low." Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Yeah, I cant believe we didn't bring enough diapers for the trip." Courtney said to Gwen and Zoey.

"It's okay, Sweetie. Besides, this is perfect to try out some new diapers." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Yeah!" Zoey said to Courtney as well.

"Okies, besides... we need to have a bit of variety when it comes to the diapeys." Courtney said to Gwen and Zoey.

"So... who runs it?" Courtney asked Zoey.

"Tom and Jen." Zoey answered Courtney as they were shocked.

"For real?!" Gwen and Courtney asked Zoey.

"Yup, I was surprised too." Zoey said before there was a knock on the door.

"Coming!" Courtney said before she placed a robe on as she opened the door.

"Yes?" Courtney said to the young 21 year old male.

"Room service." The employee said to Courtney.

"Oh thanks." Courtney said to the employee.

"Three pancakes with eggs, and bacon?" The employee asked Courtney.

"That's me, my wife, and our friend." Courtney answered the employee.

"Having a girls week?" The employee asked.

"Yes sir." Courtney answered him.

"Well let me say good morning, and I hope that you three enjoy your time in Rome, Italy." The employee said to Courtney.

"Thank you." The girls said to him.

"Oh, that'll be $19.99." The employee said to Courtney.

"Here's $50, keep the change." Courtney said to the employee.

"Wow! Thanks, that'll help me a lot." The employee who was only a 22 young man.

"No problem young man." Courtney said before he left as she, Gwen, and Zoey began to eat their breakfast as the girls had orange juice for their drinks.

"Let's dig in." Courtney said to Gwen and Zoey.

"Yeah." Gwen and Zoey said in agreement before the trio soon started eating their breakfast.

"Mmm! So good." Gwen and Zoey said to Courtney.

"Totes." Courtney said before she ate more of her breakfast.

"Tell me more about this diaper store that Tom and Jen run right here in Rome." Gwen said to Zoey.

"Well, they sell the regular AB/DL diapers and they sell customized versions of the diapers as well... they have one other location in Toronto." Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"That's awesome!" Gwen and Courtney said to Zoey.

"I agree." Zoey said to them.

"Can't believe they have their own diaper store." Gwen said to Zoey.

"I know! It's pretty cool." Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Totes!" Gwen and Courtney said in agreement while the trio kept eating until they finished their food.

"That was a great breakfast." Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"I agree." Gwen said to Zoey in agreement.

"Totes." Courtney said in agreement as well.

"So, should we do some sight seeing now?" Zoey asked them.

"Sure." Gwen answered Zoey.

"Okies." Courtney answered Zoey as well.

"Awesome!" Zoey said before the trio got dressed first as they were wearing sundresses.

"We look pretty cute in these sundresses." Zoey said as her sundress was red, while Courtney's was yellow, and Gwen's was blue.

"Totes." Courtney said to Zoey in agreement.

"Yeah, they seem pretty nice." Gwen said in agreement as well.

"So, we ready to go?" Courtney asked Zoey.

"We are now." Zoey answered Courtney.

"Yes we are." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Sweet, let's go." Courtney said before the trio soon left the hotel and got into their limo which began to take them to their first location.

"Good morning, I am your Limo driver named Luther." Luther said introducing himself to the trio.

"Good morning Luther." The trio said before the girls were thinking about where to go first.

"So, where should we go first?" Zoey asked Gwen and Courtney

"How about the Colosseum." Courtney answered Zoey.

"Sure." Gwen said in agreement.

"Okay then." Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney as well.

"Luther, take us to the Colosseum please?" Courtney asked Luther.

"Sure, ma'am." Luther said before he took the trio to the Colosseum.

"Here we are." Luther said after they arrived.

"Thank you." The trio said to Luther.

"No problem, I'll be here when you're ready to go." Luther said to the three women.

"Alright then." Luther said before the girls walked into one of the most famous venues in the world in the Colosseum as they were amazed.

"Whoa!" The trio said as they work looking at one of the most famous venues in history.

"This is amazing!" Gwen and Courtney said to Zoey.

"I know! I can't believe that this was where so many gladiators fought for their lives." Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"I know." Gwen said to Zoey.

"Plus some fought for their kings." Courtney said to Zoey as well.

"Yeah, this is truly a famous place... Ray Charles, Sir Paul McCartney, Sir Elton John, and Billy Joel all performed here." Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Cool!" Gwen and Courtney said to Zoey.

"Well what should we do now?" Gwen asked.

"We should take a selfie of the colosseum." Courtney answered.

"Yeah." Gwen said to Courtney in agreement.

"Sounds like fun." Zoey said in agreement as well before the trio got together and soon took a selfie around the colosseum.

"Got it, wow." Courtney said before she loved the selfie she took.

"That was a fun selfie." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Totes." Zoey said before she, Gwen, and Courtney walked back to the limo.

"How was the Colosseum?" Luther asked the girls.

"It was wonderful." Gwen answered.

"Where to next?" Luther asked the girls.

"How about the Roman Forum." Zoey answered him.

"Yes ma'am." Luther said before he took the girls to the Roman forum.

"We're here." Luther said to the girls.

"Great." The trio said before they exited the limo and walked into the Roman Forum as they were impressed with the venue.

"This is incredible!" Gwen said as she admired the venue.

"The ruins look so amazing!" Courtney said in admiration as well.

"Yeah, lets take some photos and look around." Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Yeah!" Gwen and Courtney said to Zoey in agreement before the trio did so while Zoey took a photo of some of the ruins, Courtney took a selfie of herself and Gwen took one of the venue.

"This place was home to Gladiatorial matches, criminal trials, and more... this is a really amazing venue Gwenny." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Totes." Gwen said before she and Courtney kissed as the girls looked at the venue once more.

"Amazing!" The trio said before they headed back into the limo.

"Where to next?" Luther asked the trio.

"St. Peter's Basilica." Gwen answered Luther.

"Yes Ma'am." Luther said before they head to the next place.

"This is amazing." Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Totes!" Gwen and Courtney said to Zoey in agreement.

"So... anything else you want to tell me and Courtney about the diaper store before we go to it?

"Not really no, once you get the diapers you can either get them as the way they are or... you can get them customized." Zoey answered and explained.

"Really?! That's awesome! Maybe we can have a fashion show once we get back to the hotel." Courtney asked Zoey who nodded before she said to Gwen and Zoey.

"That sounds like fun." Gwen and Zoey said to her.

"But maybe we can do it after we go back to the hotel." Courtney said to them.

"Okies then." Zoey said to Courtney.

"Yeah, sure." Gwen said to Courtney as they arrived.

"We're here." Luther said to the trio.

"Thank you." They said to him.

"Anytime." Luther said before the trio entered St. Peter's Basilica as they were impressed.

"Wow! So beautiful!" The trio said to each other.

"It is the largest church in the whole world." Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney who were shocked.

"For real?" They asked her in response.

"Yeah." Zoey answered Gwen and Courtney as Gwen was looking at the art in the church.

"They have such lovey art on their wall. Shows their appreciation for their religion." Gwen said to Courtney.

"I know." Courtney said in agreement.

"It is very lovely! We should take another selfie with it." Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Totes." They said before the trio took another selfie.

"Perfect!" The trio said before they continued their visit in the church then they exited it and entered the limo.

"Where to next?" Luther asked.

"Sistine Chapel please." Zoey answered Luther.

"Absolutely ma'am." Luther said to Zoey before he began to take the trio to the Sistine Chapel as they arrived.

"We've arrived." Luther said to them.

"Awesome!" They said to him before they entered the building.

"Whoa!" They said before they took some photos.

"This place is amazing." Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Totes, the artwork is awesome." Gwen said to Zoey.

"It's just magnificent!" Courtney said to Zoey alsi.

"Maybe I should try sketching some of these when we get home." Gwen said to Courtney and Zoey.

"That would be awesome." Courtney and Zoey said to Gwen.

"It's been fun sightseeing." Gwen said to Courtney and Zoey.

"Totes!" They said to her in agreement.

"Maybe later on we can go somewhere to eat." Courtney said to Zoey and Gwen.

"How about we go to Antico Arco." Zoey said to Courtney and Gwen.

"Sounds Good." They said to Zoey before the trio head into the limo.

"Where to?" Luther asked.

"To "Il deposito di pannolini", aka The Diaper Depot please." Zoey answered Luther.

"Yes ma'am." Luther said before he started to take the drive to the diaper store as the girls felt like they were about to pee in their diapers.

"Oh! I need to pee." Gwen said to Courtney and Zoey.

"So do we." Courtney and Zoey said to Gwen as they relaxed their bladders before they began to pee.

"Ahhhh... so good." They sighed and moaned before they said in relief.

"Everything alright in there, ladies?" Luther asked the trio.

"We're fine Luther." The trio answered him.

"Okay then." Luther said back before the trio changed into fresh and clean diapers.

"That's better." They said to each other before Luther stopped the limo as it arrived at the diaper store.

"Ladies, we're here." Luther said to the trio.

"Thank you." The ladies said to Luther before the ladies entered the store as it had every brand in the world.

"Whoa!" The trio said to each other in shock.

"Amazing! They have so many diapers." Gwen and Courtney said to Zoey.

"Yup!" Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Let's shop!" Gwen said to Courtney and Zoey.

"Should we shop together or go on our own?" Zoey asked.

"How about we look around by ourself and meet back here with our new diapers we want to buy." Courtney said to Gwen and Zoey.

"Sure." They said before the girls look around on their own.

"Hmmm... Let's see.., what kind of diaper I should get." Gwen said before she found a pack of the ABU Cushies diaper.

"Ooh! These look very cute, maybe I can get them customized." Gwen said to herself before she got them.

"Let's see! Ooh! ABU Cushies!" Courtney said before she grabbed a pack of the ABU Cushies diaper as well.

"I wonder they would look cuter with my own customization, hehehe." Courtney said to herself.

"Let's see! What kind of-Ooh!" Zoey said before she saw the ABU Littlez Pawz.

"Ohh! These are so cute! I have to buy them!" Zoey said as the girls kept looking around, then Gwen saw the ABU Super Dry Kids diaper.

"Ooh! These will be cute!" Gwen said before she also saw the Rearz Rebels diaper.

"So will be the Rearz Rebels diaper." Gwen said before she kept looking around as Courtney then saw the ABU Super Dry Kids diapers.

"Wow, they look so beautiful!" Courtney said before she also saw the ABU Preschool plastic diaper.

"Maybe these will look cuter with customizing." Courtney said before the girls finish looking around as Zoey was almost done looking as well.

"Hmm... oh my!" Zoey said before she saw the ABU Super Dry Kids diaper.

"These would look very cute with some customizing!" Zoey said before she saw the ABU BunnyHopps diaper.

"Oh! I've been wanting to give my BunnyHopps a customized look too." Zoey said with glee as she also saw the Rearz Rebels and PeekABU diapers.

"Oooh! Maybe I can ask them if I can get a hybrid of these two! Ohhh! I wuv shopping for diapeys." Zoey said as Gwen and Courtney then look at swim diapers.

"Ooh! These look very cute! I bet it'll make me look even sexier for my Princess, hehehe." Gwen said before she chuckled.

"Hmmm... oh! This one is perfect for me, I bet Gwen will think I look hawt in these." Courtney said to herself, meanwhile Zoey looked for a swim diaper as well.

"Hmmm! Oh! This one looks very cute, I bet Mikey will wuv it when I show him." Zoey said before she got a swim diaper as the girls finally finished shopping as they met back.

"Oh... My... GOD!" They said to each other.

"Wow!" Gwen said to Courtney and Zoey.

"Wow." Courtney said to Gwen and Zoey.

"Wow! We got a lot of diapers!" Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Yup!" They said to Zoey.

"Enough for the trip." Gwen said to Courtney and Zoey.

"Yeah!" Zoey said to Gwen.

"Now what?" Courtney asked.

"Let's ring them up." Gwen answered Courtney.

"Okies then." Courtney and Zoey said to Gwen before the trio went to the cashier.

"Wow! That's a lot of diapers." The female cashier said to the trio.

"We know!" The trio smiled a bit while the cashier chuckled about it.

"Any questions?" The cashier asked.

"Isn't there any way that you can customize these diapers?" The trio asked.

"Oh yes! We can customize them!" The cashier answered the trio.

"Awesome!" The trio said to her.

"Just tell me what kind of customization you would like and we'll do them." She said to them.

"Okies then." They said to her.

"I want the ABU Cushies would have a Pattern of cute little Bats, the color of the diaper would be Midnight Blue while the sides would be white. I want the ABU Super Dry Kids have Skulls and Bats with the main print being black and white." Gwen said to the cashier before Courtney was next.

"I want the ABU Cushies would have a Pattern of Ponies and Pink on the side. I want the ABU Super Dry Kids to have a Princess Pattern while the colors are White and Pink. I also want the ABU Preschool Plastic with Lawyers and Princesses on the pattern." Courtney said before Zoey began to speak.

"I want the ABU Super Dry Kids with a Flower Pattern and the color is blue, the ABU BunnyHopps with Baby bunnies on the pattern as the color is Lavender, Can you make the Rearz Rebels and ABU PeekABU's hybrid with Bow and Arrows for the pattern while Blue and Lavender on the side while Red on the Center and back." Zoey said to the cashier also before Gwen resumed to speak but this time to mention the swim diapers.

"I want my swim diaper to be black with turtles." Gwen said to the cashier before Courtney was next.

"My swim diaper should be Dark Grey with sea stars." Courtney said before Zoey was next.

"Finally my swim diaper should be Red with Beach Balls and Mermaid for the pattern if that's okay." Zoey said to the cashier.

"Alrighty then! We'll get those done as soon as we can." The cashier said before she and two other workers grabbed their diapers and went to customize them.

"Thankies." The trio said to the Cashier and the two other workers.

"Girls, I'm thinking that we go to Antico Arco sometime later in the trip." Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Okies." They said to her.

"Zoey, I have a confession... Courtney and I brought extra diapeys than what we got." Gwen said to Zoey.

"Really?" Zoey asked Gwen.

"Yeah, we also got the Tena Slip Active Fit Maxi diaper... we don't wear them that often but they are pretty cute." Gwen answered Zoey.

"Okies, that's cool." Zoey said to Gwen.

"You wanna do the fashion show after lunch?" Gwen asked Zoey.

"Yeah." Zoey and Courtney answered Gwen.

"Wanna have Fruit salad for lunch?" Courtney asked Gwen and Zoey.

"Heck yeah!" Gwen and Zoey answered Courtney before the cashier got the diapers customized.

"All done and that'll be $244.95." The cashier said to the trio.

"I'll pay it." Gwen said before she paid it by giving her $300 in cash.

"Thank you ma'am." The cashier said to Gwen.

"No problem, keep the change." Gwen said before she, Courtney, and Zoey head into the limo with their diapers.

"Back to the hotel?" Luther asked the trio.

"Please." The trio answered Luther.

"Okay." Luther said before he began to take the ladies back to the hotel.

"Today is so far fun!" Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Totes." Gwen and Courtney said to Zoey.

"Plus, I cannot wait to show off my new diapey to Mikey! He is going to wuv them." Zoey said as she was excited.

"Trent's gonna wuv our new ones too! And I bet you're going wuv my new diapers too, Princess." Gwen said to Zoey and Courtney.

"Same thing to you too, Gwenny." Courtney said to Gwen before the girls head back to the hotel, and back to the hotel room.

"Feels good to be back." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Totes." Gwen said in agreement.

"Agreed." Zoey said to Courtney.

"Shall we do the fashion show now or wait until after lunch?" Zoey asked Gwen and Courtney.

"After lunch." Gwen and Courtney answered Zoey before the trio have fruit salad for lunch.

"Mmmmm! I just love fruit salads! They are so sweet and yummy." Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Totes!" Gwen and Courtney said to Zoey in agreement.

"What should we do after our fashion show?" Zoey asked Gwen and Courtney.

"We sned pictures of our new diapeys to our men." Gwen and Courtney answered Zoey.

"Awesome." Zoey said to Courtney.

"How about we go to the pool in our new swim diapeys after that." Courtney said to Zoey.

"Sounds like fun but what if people make fun of us?" Zoey said before she asked them.

"We will ignore the haters. Courtney and I will help." Gwen answered Zoey.

"Cool." Zoey said before the trio finished their lunch as they got ready for their fashion show.

"There, so who goes first?" Gwen asked Courtney and Zoey.

"Me." Courtney answered Gwen.

"Okies then." Zoey and Gwen said to Courtney before they sat down as Gwen does her introduction.

"First up in our Diapey Fashion show we have the lovely... Courtney Lopez!" Gwen said as Courtney walked up sporting her regular diaper.

"She is sporting a lovely Rearz Princess Diaper, does't she look beautiful!" Gwen said before she posed a bit while Gwen and Zoey clapped.

"Thankies." Courtney said to Gwen and Zoey.

"I'm next." Gwen said before she stood up as Zoey and Courtney sat down.

"Next up is my wife the lovely... Gwen White!" Courtney said before Gwen walked up.

"Gwen is wearing a lovely Rearz Princess Diapey as well but in the color of midnight blue." Courtney said before she posed while she winked as Courtney and Zoey clapped.

"Thankies so much." Gwen said to Courtney and Zoey.

"I'm next!" Zoey said before she and Gwen swapped places as she and Courtney sat down.

"Up next is the lovely... Zoey Smith!" Gwen announced before Zoey walked up.

"Zoey is also wearing the lovely Rearz Princess Diapey but in red." Courtney said before she posed a bit while Gwen and Courtney applauded her.

"Thankies." Zoey said before the girls change into their new diapers.

"I'll go first if that's cool." Zoey said to Courtney and Gwen.

"Okies then." They said before they sat down as Courtney did the introduction.

"Back on the stage is Zoey!" Courtney said before Zoey walked up in her new Hybrid Rearz Rebel and ABU PeekABU's Diaper with the Bow and Arrows on the pattern as the color is Red, Blue, and Lavender.

"Zoey is wearing a Hybrid Rearz Rebel and ABU PeekABU diaper with Bow and Arrow patterns as the colors are Red in the center and Blue and Lavender on the sides." Gwen said

"How do I look?" Zoey asked Gwen and Courtney while she kept posing.

"You..." Gwen said before Courtney was next.

"Look..." Courtney said before she and Gwen were next.

"Gorgeous!" They said to Zoey making her blush.

"Thankies girls!" Zoey said before she finished posing.

"I'm next." Courtney said to Gwen and Zoey.

"Okies." They said before Courtney changed into her new diaper while Zoey and Gwen sat down.

"Back on the stage is the one and only... Courtney Lopez!" Zoey said before Courtney arrived in her new her ABU Preschool Plastic diaper.

"This lovely lady is wearing her new ABU Preschool Plastic diapey with the Princesses and Lawyer pattern." Gwen said before Courtney posed while Gwen and Zoey clapped.

"Gwenny how do I look?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Hawt, I wuv your new diapey." Gwen answered Courtney.

"Thankies." Courtney said to Gwen before she finished posing.

"You looked really cute." Zoey said to Courtney.

"Thankies." Courtney said before she sat down.

"I'm next." Gwen said before she and Courtney swapped places.

"Back on the stage is Gwen!" Courtney announced as Gwen arrived in her new diaper which is a combination of the Rearz Rebel and ABU Cushies diaper.

"Gwen is wearing one of her new diapeys which is a combination of the Rearz Rebel and ABU Cushies with patterns of bats and skull, with the colors of black and white." Zoey said while Gwen posed for a bit while she blew kisses as Zoey and Courtney clapped for her.

"Don't I look gorgeous in these, Princess?" Gwen asked Courtney

"So very much and hawt too." Courtney answered Gwen before they kissed as Gwen stopped posing.

"My turn again." Zoey said before she changed into her ABU Little Pawz diaper.

"Returning to the stage is Zoey." Gwen announced before she walked up.

"She is wearing her new ABU Little Pawz diaper." Gwen announced while Zoey posed as she winked at Gwen and Courtney as they clapped.

"The ABU Little Pawz diaper aren't customized." Courtney said.

"They do have cute animals like a cat, a husky, a raccoon, a koala, and a fox." Zoey said before she finished posing.

"Did you girls like it?" Zoey asked Gwen and Courtney.

"Yup!" Gwen and Courtney answered Zoey.

"Thankies." Zoey said to them.

"I'll go next." Courtney said to Gwen and Zoey.

"Okies then." Gwen and Zoey said to Courtney.

"Back up next is Courtney!" Gwen said before Courtney posed in her ABU Cushies diaper which has a Pattern of Ponies as they are white on the front and back while they're pink on the side.

"Courtney is wearing the very adorable ABU Cushies as she got them customized as they have a pattern of ponies, and it's white with pink on the side." Gwen said before Courtney walked up and poses in front of them as they clapped.

"Very cute." Zoey said to Courtney.

"And very sexy as well." Gwen said to Courtney as well.

"Hehehe, thankies." Courtney said before she finished.

"My turn girls." Gwen said before she got up and switched places as Courtney sat next to Zoey while Gwen begins to pose in her ABU Cushies diaper.

"Up next again is Gwen! She is posing in her customized ABU Cushies diapey as hers is the color of Midnight Blue on the front and back while the sides are White as she also has cute little bags on the pattern." Courtney announced and said while Gwen posed in her diaper while Zoey and Courtney start clapping.

"So very cute." Zoey and Courtney said to Gwen.

"Thankies." Gwen said before she blew a kiss as she stepped off the stage.

"How was that?" Gwen asked Courtney and Zoey.

"That was awesome!" Courtney and Zoey answered Gwen.

"Thankies, so who's next?" Gwen said before she asked.

"I'll go next." Zoey answered Gwen.

"Alright then." Gwen and Courtney said before Zoey changed into her new BunnyHopps diaper and walked up to the stage.

"Up next is Zoey Smith!" Gwen announced.

"Sporting her very cute BunnyHopps Diapey!" Courtney said before Zoey arrived and started posing for a bit.

"As you can see... she has a new ABU BunnyHopps diaper, with baby bunny pattern as the color is lavender!" Gwen announced while Zoey posed even more and even kissed to the two as they clapped.

"You look amazing." Gwen and Courtney said to Zoey.

"Thankies." Zoey said to them.

"I'll go next." Courtney said before she and Zoey swapped again as she changed into her new ABU Super Dry Kids Diaper.

"Returning to the stage is Courtney Lopez." Gwen and Zoey announced.

"Courtney is sporting her new ABU Super Dry Kids Diaper and she's looking gorgeous." Gwen said.

"Why thankies." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Her Diaper has patterns of Princesses while the color is White and pink." Zoey said while Courtney posed again and even showed off her diapered ass.

"Nice." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Totes." Zoey said before Courtney blushed.

"Thankies." Courtney said before she and Gwen kissed.

"My turn." Gwen said before she and Courtney switched places as Courtney sat down before Gwen got up and changed into her ABU Super Dry Kids Diaper which has Skulls and Bats on the pattern, with the colors being black and white.

"Returning to the stage is the lovely Gwen White!" Courtney announced before Gwen walked up into the stage, posing for Zoey and Courtney.

"Her new diaper is the ABU Super Dry Kids as well." Zoey said.

"The pattern is skulls and bats while the color is black and white while Gwen posed once more before she finished as Courtney and Zoey applauded her.

"That was awesome!" Courtney said to Gwen.

"You looked really cool with that diaper." Zoey said to Gwen also.

"Thankies girls."

"I'm next once again." Zoey said before she changed into her ABU Super Dry Kids diaper.

"Returning to the stage is Zoey Smith!" Gwen and Courtney announced before Zoey arrived for her final time as she started posing.

"She is Wearing her new ABU Super Dry Kids diaper." Gwen said before Courtney was next.

"Her patterns are flowers and color of her diaper is blue." Courtney announced.

"This is for my sweet hubby, Michael Smith! I wuv you Mikey." Zoey said before she blew a kiss for her husband while Gwen and Courtney clapped.

"So sweet." They said to Zoey.

"Thankies Gwen and Courtney."

"I'll go next." Gwen said before Zoey sat down while Gwen changed her diaper again as this time she was wearing a Tena Slip Fit Active Maxi.

"Returning to the stage for one more time is... Gwen White." Zoey and Courtney announced before Gwen arrived.

"Gwenny this time is wearing a Tena Slip Active Fit Maxi Diaper.

"She looks very stunning, I just wanna know why? We didn't get it at the store." Zoey said before she asked Courtney out of curiosity.

"Well... she and I brought it from home." Courtney answered Zoey.

"Really?" Zoey asked in confusion.

"Yeah, we neglected to think about that, and tell you that." Gwen answered Zoey.

"Well that and we don't wear them that often." Courtney answered Zoey as well.

"Ahh." Zoey said to both Courtney and Gwen.

"Yeah." Gwen said before she kept posing until Courtney and Zoey clapped.

"My turn." Courtney said before she and Gwen swapped places as she changed into her Tena Slip Active Fit Maxi diaper.

"Returning for one final time..." Gwen said before Zoey was next.

"It's Courtney Lopez." Zoey announced.

"My wife is wearing the Tena Slip Active Fit Maxi Diaper like I am." Gwen said before Courtney starts posing a bit.

"So... how do I look?" Courtney asked Gwen and Zoey.

"Amazing." They answered her.

"And very sexy." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Thankies." Courtney said to Gwen before the girls sat down and look at the photos that were taken during the fashion show.

"We looked really sexy." Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Totes!" Gwen and Courtney said in agreement.

"Wanna send it to our men?" Zoey asked them.

"Yes!" They answered Zoey before the trio sent their photos to their men.

"So what should we do next?" Zoey asked Gwen.

"I say we go to the pool for a swim!" Gwen answered Zoey.

"Awesome! With our new swim diapers." Courtney said to Gwen and Zoey.

"Okies." Zoey said before the trio switched out of their diapers and change into their bikini tops and swim diapers as Zoey had on a red bikini top covering up her 32 B-Cupped breasts and her new swim diaper which is Red with Beach balls, while Courtney put on a dark grey bikini top covering up her 36 DD-Cup breasts as she had a dark grey swim diaper with Sea Stars while Gwen had on a black bikini top covering up her 35 C-Cup breasts as her diaper was black with turtles.

"Man! We look really cute our new swim diapers." Courtney said to Gwen and Zoey.

"Totes." They said to her.

"I still like my old one but this new one is still pretty cute too." Zoey said to Courtney.

"I agree!" Courtney said before she, Gwen, and Zoey grabbed their sunscreen, towels, sunglasses, and more.

"Ready?" Courtney asked Gwen and Zoey.

"Ready!" Gwen and Zoey answered Courtney before they headed to the pool.

"I'm kinda scared girls." Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Don't worry Zoey, Courtney and I made a statement with Marley back in Orlando. The three of us didn't care what others said to us during Bronycon in 2017." Gwen said to Zoey.

"But we did... kind of did something wrong at Bronycon, but it won't happen again... right?" Courtney said to Zoey before she asked Gwen.

"Right." Gwen answered Courtney.

"What?" Zoey asked.

"Gwen and I beat someone up who made some really mean homophobic comments about us at Epcot, we're lucky that we didn't get banned for life." Courtney answered Zoey.

"How is that during BronyCon?" Zoey asked them.

"We went to Epcot during one of the days off plus we found out that I was pregnant with Maybelle around that time so I was in a weird mood swing." Gwen answered.

"Wow." Zoey said to them.

"Yeah." They said to her.

"Well... I know we'll be better, right?" Zoey said before she asked them.

"Right!" Gwen and Courtney answered Zoey.

"Okies, I'm ready." Zoey said before they stepped out of the hotel as they were outside at the pool.

The trio walked up to three pool chairs as they sat down while they were getting some odd stares by a lot of other people.

"Gwen... Courtney... they're staring at us." Zoey said with a voice of concern.

"Stay calm Zoey... we'll be okay." Gwen said to Zoey before the trio started appying sunscreen until a woman in her late 40's walked up to them with anger and disgust.

"What in the hell is wrong with you three?! You should be ashamed of yourselves! Wearing those... adult diapers while they're children around here! You sick pedophiles!" The woman said to the trio.

"What did you call us?" Courtney asked her.

"You heard me! You are sick pedophiles!" The woman answered Courtney before she stood up and began to speak.

"We are not pedophiles, Madam! We would never harm a young child at all! The three of us are Mothers!" Courtney said to the woman.

"That makes it even worse! What if your child saw you in them! They would think you are sick to the head and would never respect you at all!" The woman said to Courtney making her and her wife Gwen mad.

"What?!" Courtney and Gwen said before Gwen stood up as well.

"First off you know nothing about us, second, we are great parents, thirdly none of us know what our kids would think about us wearing these okay?" Gwen said to the woman before Zoey stepped up.

"We are great mothers! Even if we wear these doesn't mean that we would harm our own children or anyone else's child!" Zoey said to her as well.

"You three are all disgusting." The woman left as her name was Caroline Garcia as the trio sat back down.

"Don't worry about her Zoey." Gwen said to Zoey.

"Yeah, it's her loss... she doesn't know a good thing if it bit her in the ass." Courtney said before another person came to the trio as this time it was a 14 year old male named Angelo Garcia.

"Freaks! You nothing but freaks! Wearing diapers are for babies and for people who have mental problems! You're noting but a trio of freaks!" Angelo said to the trio.

"Freaks?!" The trio asked Angelo.

"You young man should have his social media, video games, TV, Smartphone, Internet, Streaming Serivces, and more taken away." Courtney said to him before Gwen was next to speak.

"You have no respect for people like us." Gwen said to Angelo before Zoey was next.

"You should be taught manners young man." Zoey said to him.

"You're one to talk you sideshow whores!" Angelo shouted at them calling them a filthy name as they gasped.

"Whores?!" The trio asked Angelo who nodded before Zoey began to speak to them.

"We are not whores or sluts, young man! I have a husband who trusts me with all his heart!" Zoey shouted at Angelo.

"And we're married to each other!" Gwen and Courtney said to him before another teen came to them.

"Gross, you guys are lesbians! Horrible! Just absolute freaks!" Johnny Marella said to them.

"If you care young man, there are some good things about this lifestyle. Like gaining friends that were enemies." Zoey said to Johnny.

"Yeah! And also people who love each other for who they are, if a man loves a man, man loves a woman, a woman loves a man or loves a woman... or anything else for that matter, people should be happy!" Gwen said to Johnny.

"She's right, Love is Love!" Courtney said before she and Gwen kissed as Johnny left and two men arrived.

"Ah! Disgusting carpet munchers!" Ricky Garcia said calling Gwen and Courtney awful homophobic slurs which made them gasp.

"We are not carpet munchers!" Gwen and Courtney said to Ricky.

"Yes you are! Two woman should never be together! You carpet munching, todger dodging, muff divers!" Ricky shouted at Gwen and Courtney making them gasp in horror before Zoey stepped in to defend them.

"Hey! You leave them alone! They deserve to be together! They once hated each other yes, but they learned from their mistakes and now have become a happily married couple with four kids!

"Shut up! You fucking ginger haired bisexual freak!" Ricky shouted at Zoey before she gasped before another man named Santino Garcia arrived.

"Bisexual people are worse than any other sexuality on this planet!" Santino Garcia said to Zoey making her gasp in shock and horror.

"Being a bisexual is a great thing! You know nothing about me!" Zoey shouted at Ricky and Santino.

"I know that you have one of the worst actors on the planet for a husband!" Ricky said to Zoey which made her eyes widen in shock and in anger.

"What was that?!" Zoey asked Ricky.

"You heard me! Your husband is by far the worst actor I have ever seen in my entire life! I don't understand why so many people love him!" Ricky answered Zoey.

"YEAH! Plus he used to have MPD! They hired a total freak and a terrible actor in every movie he played! He should be locked up! You married a huge terrible acting freak who might divorce your ass just because you like men and women! You disgusting, diaper wearing, ginger haired switch hitting little slut!" Santino said to Zoey while Gwen and Courtney noticed that she was started to get really mad.

"Nobody... talks about... my husband Mike... LIKE THAT!

"Well my cousin and I are people that can talk about him because he's a shitty actor who didn't deserve a single award for anything he's performed in since he began acting! He's a complete mental case that doesn't even love or deserve you! Like me!" Ricky said to Zoey who had enough as she gave Ricky and Santino with a punch so hard that they both fell into the pool water with a big and hard splash.

"ZOEY!" Gwen and Courtney shouted before Zoey tried to hand them another one but Gwen and Courtney quickly grabbed her preventing another punch from being thrown.

"Let me go! Let me go!" Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"No, Zoey! This isn't right!" Gwen said to Zoey.

"You're better than this! We are all better than this! Don't make the same mistake we did! Please!" Courtney said as Zoey tried to fight back and pull away but Gwen and Courtney wouldn't let go at all.

"You crazy bitch! What is wrong with you?!" Ricky said before he asked Zoey.

"I am not a crazy bitch, you are just a sick, twisted, perverted fucker!

"You're one to talk! At least I'm not wearing a diaper!" Santino said to Zoey.

"We all have reasons why we wear them! We're just as normal as anyone on earth! Shame on you, you pervert!" Zoey said to Santino while she tried to claw his face but Gwen and Courtney still held her.

"Zoey please relax! Just ignore him!" Gwen said to Zoey.

"But he insulted Mike! And said he doesn't love or deserve me!" Zoey said to Gwen.

"What about that guitar guy?! I heard he's the father of your child! What is wrong with him? Is he sick in the head?!" Santino asked.

"Excuse me for a second." Gwen said to Zoey while Courtney still had a tight grip on Zoey, before Gwen got close to him and looked at him right in the eye.

"What did you say about Trent?" Gwen asked Santino.

"I said what is wrong with that man is there something sick in the head with him?" Santino answered and asked in response before Gwen pulled on his curly hair hard.

"Look here... fuck face... that man was my ex-boyfriend probably the best lover I've had until Courtney, but he is the best man I've ever been with, if I wasn't married to Courtney, I would marry Trent! There is nothing wrong with that man he is a wonderful father, a better father than you, and your perverted loser buddy that's with you in the water! If you say anything about me, Courtney, Trent, Mike, Zoey, LGBT's, and or anything else... I will find you, I will hunt you down, and I will kick your ass is that clear?" Gwen said before she asked Santino as she walked away with a glare.

"Somebody call security! They need to kick these horrible sinful dykes out of here! And send them to where they belong!" Caroline shouted.

"What?!" The trio shouted while Courtney still held Zoey while she tried to remain calm.

"Ma'am, my wife and our friend are on vacation so leave us alone or else!" Gwen shouted before the GM of the hotel Luca Virgilio came in looking confused and worried.

"What on earth is going on here?!" Luca asked everyone.

"That crazy woman slapped us into the pool!" Ricky and Santino answered Luca in a shouting fashion.

"These horrible sick female pedophiles are wearing these diapers in front of everyone! You have to kick them out!" Caroline said to Luca.

"Let me get their side of what happened before I make my decision." Luca said before he walked up to the three women.

"I am Luca Virgilio, the GM of the hotel." Luca introduced himself.

"Mr. Virgilio, I remember you from the last time I was here with Mike." Zoey said to Luca.

"Oh yes! How's Mike?" Luca said before he asked Zoey.

"Mike's taking a break from making movies, but he's doing good other than that." Zoey answered him.

"So... what happened?" Luca asked the trio.

"These people were harassing us for wearing our swim diapers." The trio answered Luca before Gwen began speaking.

"That woman called us horrible mothers, called us pedophiles! Then that teen called us freaks and said we said a trio of whores!" Gwen said to Luca before Courtney was next.

"Then those two men insulted us for being a happy married lesbian couple and and even insulted the father of our children!" Courtney said to Luca as well before Zoey was next.

"They even called me a freak and horrible person for being bi-sexual and worse of all... they even insulted my own husband! Calling me a mental freak, a horrible actor and said that he doesn't love or deserve me at all!" Zoey said to Luca.

"Okay... both argument are understandable but there's no need for name calling from our guests to you three ladies so I apologize on behalf of the hotel. Plus I've seen Total Drama Babies, and AB/DL House, great entertainment, great stuff." Luca said to the trio.

"Thank you." Gwen, Courtney, and Zoey said to Luca.

"Normally I'm against you wearing diapers in the pool because you aren't babies but it's obvious that you three are AB/DL's, and I'm not a fan of the lifestyle but I'm not a bigot, a bully, or a hater. So... I'm allowing you three to wear these swim diapers whenever you want too. As long as you don't hurt anyone anymore." Luca said to the trio.

"Deal." The trio said to Luca.

"Thank you... please enjoy the rest of your trip..." Luca said to them.

"Thank you." The trio said before they finally get into the pool while the haters finally backed off and left.

"Wow." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Looks like we did it." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Yay!" Gwen cheered before she and Courtney hugged but Zoey looked at the two men from before.

"Gwen?" Zoey asked Gwen.

"Yes." Gwen answered Zoey.

"If you girls didn't held me back... I would have gone all commando on them both! Nobody insult my own husband at all and gets away with it." Zoey said to Gwen.

"Zoey, please relax." Gwen said to Zoey.

"Yeah, we won. They're gone now... let's just enjoy the pool." Courtney said to Zoey.

"Alright, besides... your right we did win." Zoey said to Gwen and Zoey.

"Yeah." Gwen and Courtney said to Zoey before the trio began to relax and enjoy the pool.

"You know... this feel greats to wear our swim diapers without being judged." Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Totes." Gwen and Courtney said to Zoey in agreement.

"Listen girls I'm sorry that I punched those two guys." Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Look, I'm not going to say it's alright because it's not, but we understand why." Gwen said to Zoey.

"I don't condone what you did either, but I still understand why you did it." Courtney said to Zoey.

"I know... but I just... can't stand it when someone would insult Mike. He had it rough when he was young and still had his disorder. I just don't want anyone calling my husband names after all the hell he's been through.

"They're just dorks." Gwen said to Zoey.

"Yeah, they're just dorks." Courtney said in agreement.

"Well, I agree, but let's just let it go and enjoy the pool." Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Okies." Gwen and Courtney said to Zoey while they kept enjoying the pool until they started playing with a beach ball.

"Catch Courtney." Zoey said to Courtney.

"Okies." Courtney said before she caught it and tossed it towards Gwen.

"Catch Gwenny!" Courtney shouted playfully.

"Okies Princess!" Gwen said before she caught it.

"Got it! Catch it, Zoey." Gwen said before she threw it to Zoey.

"Okies Gwen." Zoey said before she caught it until the trio finished playing in the pool as they decided it was time to go back to the hotel room as they got out of the pool, and dried up before putting on robes and picking up their items.

"Let's head back." Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Okies." Gwen and Courtney said before they finished picking their stuff up as they were heading back to the hotel room.

"That was so much fun." Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Totes." Gwen and Courtney said before the trio soon stopped when they saw Angelo from earlier.

"What do you want young man?" Courtney asked Angelo.

"I just wanted to say this. I'm sorry, I'm sorry for being a bigot, for being hateful, and for calling you freaks." Angelo apologized to Gwen, Courtney, and Zoey before he continued to speak.

"I was behind all of it." Angelo said to the trio.

"For real?" The trio asked Angelo.

"Yes, even my mother saw what I did and felt bad. She's sorry too for how I acted..." Angelo answered their question.

"My name is Angelo Garcia, my friend Johnny Marella, my cousins Santino and Ricky, my aunt Caroline all made fun of you. My mother was embarrassed.

"So... you mean the men who insulted my husband is related to you?"

"Yes and I am so very sorry they said that about your husband, Ma'am. I believe he's a good actor... but I am again sorry." Angelo answered and apologized.

Well... I'm not the type to hold a grudge, I forgive you.

"Thank you." Angelo said to Zoey before they hugged.

"Mrs. White, Mrs. Lopez, I truly am sorry about all of the horrible hateful comments." Angelo apologized to Gwen and Courtney.

"Well... we can forgive you too." Gwen and Courtney said to Angelo.

"Thank you very much." Angelo thanked Gwen and Courtney.

"No problem, but we just wanna know one thing." Gwen and Courtney said to him.

"Sure." Angelo answered.

"Why?" The trio asked.

"Why What?" Angelo asked them in response.

"Why did you make those hateful comments?" Gwen asked Angelo.

"Well... I don't know, honestly. I was acting all immature and so were my other family members, besides I'm only 14, besides... my mother grounded me for a week." Angelo explained to them.

"ANGELO!" A loud Italian woman shouted.

"That's my mother, I gotta go." Angelo said before he left.

"Bye!" The trio said before they entered their room, took off the robes, switched out of their swim diapers as they were briefly nude until they decided to finish drying up before they put on their regular diapers as they started to relax a bit as late in the afternoon as it was 6:30 PM at Rome, Italy, but 12:30 PM back in Toronto as it was a teacher's work day at school back home.

"That was fun am I right, girls?" Gwen asked Courtney and Zoey.

"Yeah..." They answered Gwen.

"It felt great standing up for ourselves." Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney before Gwen sighed.

"Gwenny... what's wrong?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Just those hurtful things that they said to us." Gwen answered Courtney.

"I know how it feels... it hurt so much." Zoey said to them.

"Girls... come on. They were only-" Courtney said before her emotions got to the best of her.

"Ah who am I kidding! They had no right to do that!" Courtney said before she started to tear up and cry as Gwen and Zoey did the same as they hugged a bit before they stopped tearing up.

"Girls, look... those haters can hate all they want, should we care what people think about the three of us?" Courtney said before she asked them.

"No." Gwen and Zoey answered before she began to speak.

"But we need to promise now that we shall never let those haters or any other haters hurt us again." Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Agreed." Gwen and Courtney said before the trio hugged once again.

"I'm glad we're friends." Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Us too." Gwen and Courtney said in response.

"So what shall we do now?" Zoey asked.

"How about we call Mike and Trent and chat with our kids." Gwen answered Zoey.

"Oh yes! I want to check on my babies." Zoey said to Gwen.

"Me too." Courtney said before the trio put on pants before they call their men and kids via FaceTime.

"Hey girls!" The guys said to Gwen, Courtney, and Zoey.

"Hi Mike! Hi Trent!" The girls said to their guys.

"How's your trip so far?" Mike asked the girls.

"Pretty good, did you get our pictures?" Gwen answered before she asked them.

"Yeah!" Trent and Mike answered the girls.

"So, what do you think?" Courtney asked them.

"You like the pics?" Zoey asked as well.

"We loved them!" Trent and Mike answered the girls.

"You all look so cute! Especially Zoey, you looked very sexy." Mike said to the girls while he complimented his wife making her blush.

"Aww, Thankies Mikey." Zoey said before she blew a kiss while Mike caught it.

"Got your kiss!" Mike said to Zoey.

"Awesome, now where are my babies?" Zoey said to Mike before she asked him.

"Yeah! Where are our babies?" Gwen and Courtney asked Trent as well.

"We'll get them." Trent answered the girls.

"Give us a second." Mike said before they left before they went upstairs and called their kids.

"Yes, dad?" Maybelle, Brady, Lita, and Mike Junior, asked Trent and Mike.

"There's someone who want to say hi." Trent and Mike answered their kids before they ran down the stairs with delight as they saw their mothers as they were now filled with glee.

"Mommy!" The kids said to their mothers.

"Hi there my babies!" The trio said to their kids.

"Maybelle, How is everything, are you, and your siblings being good for daddy and Mr. Smith?" Gwen asked Maybelle.

"Yes ma'am." Maybelle answered Gwen.

"Good." Courtney said to Maybelle.

"Mike Junior are you and Holly being good for Daddy and Mr. White?" Zoey asked Mike Junior.

"Yes Mommy." Mike Junior answered Zoey.

"Good, hows Holly?" Zoey said before she asked Mike.

"She's alright. She's just napping." Mike answered Zoey.

"Okay good." Zoey said to Mike.

"How is Alex?" Gwen asked Trent.

"He is good, just napping like Holly is." Trent answered Gwen.

"So Maybelle, Brady, Lita, how is everything?" Courtney asked their kids.

"Awesome!" Maybelle, Brady, and Lita answered Courtney.

"Super! Trent, is Mike helping you with the kids?" Courtney said before she asked Trent.

"Of course I'm helping! You don't have to worry, me and Trent are doing a great job." Mike said to Courtney.

"Yeah, he's been a great helper." Trent said as well.

"Awesome!" The girls said to their guys.

"So... what did you three do today?" Trent and Mike asked.

"We went sight seeing." Zoey said.

"Bought some new clothes." Gwen said.

"Then went to the pool." Courtney said as well.

"Cool." The guys said to the girls.

"Daddy, is it okay that Brady, Lita, Mike Junior, and I play at the playground?" Maybelle asked Trent.

"Sure." Trent answered Maybelle.

"Be careful." Trent and Mike said to the kids.

"We will." The kids said before they left.

"Oh thank goodness they left." Gwen, Courtney, and Zoey said to Trent and Mike.

"How come?" Trent and Mike asked the girls.

"We didn't want them around what we're about to say." Zoey answered them before Gwen began telling the guys what happened at the pool.

"The three of us went to the pool with our swim diapers on." Gwen said before Courtney was next to speak.

"And it caused quite a stir as it caused us... to get hated by a several people." Courtney said to the guys who were surprised.

"What?!" Trent and Mike asked them in shock and surprise.

"They called the three of us pedophiles, bad mothers, freaks, weirdos, they called us whores." Gwen said to them before Zoey was next.

"They even called me a freak and horrible person for being bi-sexual and worse of all... they even insulted you Mikey! Calling you a mental freak, a horrible actor and said that you doesn't love or deserve me at all!" Zoey said to Mike.

"Oh my god!" Mike said to Zoey.

"Zoey even punched the guys who insulted you, Mike." Gwen said to Mike.

"Really?" Mike asked Gwen who nodded.

"Nobody at all insults my sweet husband!" Zoey said to Mike.

"That's why I love you Zoey." Mike said to Zoey.

"Thankies Mikey." Zoey said before Gwen was next to speak.

"But we almost got kicked out of the hotel." Gwen said to the guys.

"But we were allowed to swim in our swim diapers and we were allowed to stay." Courtney said to the guys.

"Really?" Trent and Mike asked.

"Yeah, thanks to Luca." Zoey answered.

"Awesome, I know that Luca... he is good to us." Mike said to Zoey.

"Yeah Luca is really nice." Zoey said to Mike.

"Yeah..." Gwen and Courtney said to Zoey.

"So what did you boys do today?" The girls asked Mike and Trent.

"We went to the park, and had some pizza with the kids." The guys answered their girls.

"Cool." The girls said to their guys.

"But the kids do miss you girls a lot." Mike said to Gwen, Courtney, and Zoey.

"We miss you girls too." Trent said to the girls.

"Thankies Mike and Trent!" They said to Mike and Trent.

"You're welcome!" Mike and Trent said to the girls.

"We have to go now, bye!" The girls said before they blew a goodbye kiss for their boys.

"Bye!" The guys said before they hung up.

"So, what's next?" Courtney asked.

"We should eat dinner." Zoey answered Courtney.

"Yeah!" Gwen and Courtney said before they realised that it was 6:45 PM as they weren;t gonna make it to the restaurant.

"But I don't think we can make it to the restaurant. We can save that for another day." Gwen said to Courtney and Zoey.

"Okies then." Courtney and Zoey said to Gwen.

"So what should we eat for dinner then?" Courtney asked.

"How about we order Lasagna for dinner." Gwen answered Courtney.

"Okies then." Zoey and Courtney said to Gwen who ordered Lasagna.

"You know Zoey... I don't condone punching those two fools but you have a one good punch." Courtney said to Zoey.

"Thankies." Zoey said to Courtney.

"You're welcome." Courtney said before they hugged.

"The dinner will be here in 45 minutes." Gwen said to Courtney and Zoey.

"Sweet." They said to Gwen.

"So... what shall we do now?" Gwen asked.

"How about we watch My Little Pony?" Courtney responded back in a form of a question.

"Sweet." Zoey said as she was looking forward to watch My Little Pony while their meal was being made.

"Okies then, so... what episode do you wanna watch?" Gwen said before she asked.

"How about the three of us watch three episodes." Courtney answered Gwen.

"Cool, how about I pick one, Gwen picks one, and Courtney picks one." Zoey suggested a really fun idea.

"Cool!" Gwen and Courtney said to Zoey.

"I choose... Luna Eclipsed from Season 2." Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Awesome!" They said to Zoey.

"That episode is a classic!" Gwen said to Zoey before Zoey put it on as they were sitting down on the couch in front of the TV as the trio started watching the episode which began with Pinkie Pie being dressed up as a chicken.

"Hehe, funny." Zoey chuckled and said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Totes! Pinkie Pie is always funny." Gwen said to Zoey.

"Twilight Sparkle looks pretty cool as Star Swirl the bearded." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Yeah." Gwen said in agreement to Courtney.

"Too bad everyone thinks she's something else like a grandpa or a clown." Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Yeah." Gwen and Courtney said to Zoey.

"Hehe." The trio chuckled a bit before they watched the scene about Nightmare Moon.

"Zoey, she used to be known as Nightmare Moon but she's really Princess Luna." Gwen said to Zoey.

"Cool." Zoey said to Gwen.

"All thanks to Twilight Sparkle and the magic of friendship, she's changed and become a good princess." Courtney said to Zoey.

"Amazing! But... it seems everyone afraid of her a bit still." Zoey said to Courtney.

"But don't worry, they'll like her. It'll just take time." Gwen said to Zoey.

"Cool." Zoey said while they continued watching as they saw Fluttershy looking frightened of Princess Luna.

"You know Fluttershy almost reminds me of myself when I was little." Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Really?" Courtney and Gwen asked Zoey.

"Yeah." Zoey answered them.

"Well, we sometimes see Dawn as Fluttershy." Gwen said to Zoey.

"Oh I can see why, but don't worry, I changed a lot." Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Cool." Gwen and Courtney said before then they see Princess Luna getting angry about everyone being scared still.

"Uh-oh..." The trio said with concern.

"_BE STILL_!" Princess Luna shouted as everypony stopped being frightened and stood still shaken with fear before Twilight Sparkle came to Luna.

"_Princess, remember, watch the screaming?_" Twilight asked Luna through the TV.

"_No, Twilight Sparkle! We must use the Traditional Royal Canterlot voice for what we are about to say. Since you choose to fear your princess rather than love her, and dishonor her with this insulting celebration, we decree that Nightmare Night shall be canceled! Forever!_" Luna said using the Royal Canterlot voice to cancel Nightmare Night forever to the shock of Gwen, Courtney, and Zoey who gasped as they were playing along knowing that it was a TV show.

"CANCEL NIGHTMARE NIGHT! Oh no!" The trio shouted in shock and horror playing along for fun.

"What's Twilight gonna do?" Gwen asked.

"Probably talk to her." Courtney answered before Twilight Sparkle began to talk to Princess Luna while the trio watched it on TV until Twilight was about to show Princess Luna to Pinkie Pie.

"_There's something I want you to see. And I promise that it's safe, but you really, really, really can't shriek. Do you promise not to shriek?_" Twilight asked Pinkie on TV.

"Mm-hmm." Pinkie answered Twilight before she showed Princess Luna as Pinkie almost did a chicken squawk but she covered her mouth.

"_Pinkie Pie, you remember Princess Luna, right?_" Twilight asked Pinkie.

"_Ah. The ringleader of the frightened children. Hast thou come to make peace?_" Luna asked Pinkie.

"I hope they make peace." Gwen said before Pinkie Pie and Princess Luna almost shake hooves until thunder sounded as Rainbow Dash pranked Pinkie once again.

"_Nightmare Moon_!" Pinkie shouted before she squawked like a chicken as Twilight was upset while Rainbow Dash was laughing.

"_Rainbow!_" Twilight shouted at Rainbow Dash.

"Come on Rainbow!" The trio shouted before they continued watching until they saw that Twilight was trying to show Luna about why Nightmare Night is fun.

"_Child. Art thou saying that thou... likest me to scare you?_" Luna asked Pipsqueak.

"_It's really fun! Scary, but fun!_"Pipsqueak answered Luna.

"_It... is_?" Luna asked

"_Yeah! Nightmare Night is my favorite night of the year_." Pipsqueak answered Luna.

"_Well then. We shall have to bring..._" Princess Luna said before she began to use her booming voice.

"_Nightmare Night back!_" Princess Luna said to Pipsqueak before he then said that Luna was his favorite princess ever before he told his friends that she said yes.

"_YAY!_" The little ponies cheered through the TV as Twilight Sparkle saved Nightmare Night.

"Woo-hoo! Twilight Sparkle did it!" Gwen said with glee.

"She saved Nightmare Night!" Courtney said with delight as well.

"Plus she helped Princess Luna! That's really awesome!" Zoey said as well.

"Totes." Gwen and Courtney said before the trio watched the episode before they saw the ending when Princess Luna spooked Rainbow Dash with a lightning bolt of her own.

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_" Rainbow Dash screamed on the TV.

"Hahahahaha! That was funny." The trio laughed and said to each other as the episode ended.

"The next episode is called Simple Ways as it is from Season 4." Gwen said to Courtney and Zoey.

"Ooh! Okies then." Zoey said to Gwen.

"Sweet." Zoey said before the trio soon started watching the episode as Rainbow Dash was flying into town hall while Pinkie, Twilight, and others were going to the town hall also by trotting.

"_Wow! I can't believe how many ponies showed up!_" Rainbow Dash said on TV.

"_I can! I mean, finding out who the Ponyville Days pony of ceremonies is a pretty big deal!_" Pinkie said to Rainbow through the TV.

"I didn't know Granny Smith was on the selection committee." Twilight said.

"Of course she is. Ponyville Days celebrates the founding of Ponyville, and she was right there." Applejack said to Twilight.

"I'm glad the committee didn't automatically pick me so everypony gets a chance to see how great being me actually is! Even though the festival's basically a party and the pony of ceremonies gets to organize the whole thing! So it'd totally make sense if they did pick me." Pinkie said with so much hyperness.

"Shhh!" The other ponies shushed Pinkie Pie before Mayor Mare selected Rarity to be in charge of the Ponyville Days celebration.

"This is going to be a fun episode." Gwen said to Zoey and Courtney.

"Totes." Zoey and Courtney said in agreement as the trio watch the episode while they see Rarity explain what her plans were for the Ponyville Day Pony of Ceremonies but she also explained how she was going to impress her crush, Trenderhoof.

"Hehehe, Rarity sure does like that Trenderhoof." Gwen said to Courtney and Zoey.

"Yeah." Courtney said to Gwen.

"I think she might faint went she sees him." Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Maybe." Gwen and Courtney said before they see the part where Rarity meets Trenderhoof.

"_Hello Mr. Trenderhoof, I am Rarity. And I have been chosen as Pony of Ceremonies for the Ponyville Festival, hehehe._" Rarity said to Trenderhoof with excitement, nervousness, and giddiness all rolled in one.

"_Please... call me Trend_." Trenderhoof said to Rarity who soon fainted causing Twilight Sparkle to sigh.

"Hahaha!" They trio laughed.

"Told ya." Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Yeah." Gwen and Courtney said to Zoey as they continued watching, seeing that Trenderhoof started to have a huge crush on Applejack.

"Uh oh... looks like Trenderhoof likes Applejack." Courtney said.

"Aww, Poor Rarity." Zoey said while they were seeing Rarity who was crying on TV before she told Spike that Trenderhoof liked Applejack.

"Wow, poor Rarity." Gwen said to Zoey and Courtney.

"We know." They said back to Gwen.

"I hope she's get better soon." Courtney said.

"We just have to watch and see what happens." Gwen said before the trio continued watching as they see that Rarity... was trying to act like Applejack.

"What the hell?!" They asked each other before the trio began to laugh.

"Hahahaha!" They laughed.

"She looks ridiculous!" Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"She is really desperate to get Trenderhoof to like her." Gwen said to Zoey.

"Totes." Courtney said before the trio began to laugh again.

"Hahaha!" They laughed again before they saw Applejack act like Rarity as she even did a duck face.

"Oooh!" The trio said to each other.

"Applejack looks awesome as Apple Jewel!" Courtney said to Gwen and Zoey.

"She sure does... but of course this means war." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Totes." Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney before the trio watched as Applejack then said what Rarity would say and Rarity responded back by saying what Applejack would say... but spoke like crazy as the girls kept watching their war of words.

"Oh boy." The trio said to each other.

"_Not me! My mane needs to be perfectly coiffed at all times._" Applejack aka Apple Jewel said.

"_Well, my mane is full of dust and split ends_." Rarity aka Simple Rarity said.

"_My hooves are so polished, you can see your reflection in them._" Applejack said to Raity in response.

"Ooh!" The trio said.

"_My hooves are cracked and dry from working in the fields!_" Rarity said back.

"_I'm so fashion-forward._" Applejack said to Rarity.

"_I wear droopy drawers!_" Rarity said back to Applejack.

"_I smell like rosebuds._" Applejack said back at Rarity driving her over the edge.

"_I love being covered in mud!_" Rarity shouted back in response like a maniacal person before which led to the trio laughing their asses off while Rarity jumped into a puddle of mud*

"Hahahaha! Too funny!" They said to each other before Applejack and Rarity reconciled as Rarity talks to Trenderhoof who announced that he's moving to Ponyville.

"_I think what Applejack is trying to say is that there's something unappealing about a pony who'd change themselves so much just to impress somepony else. If somepony doesn't like you for who you are, it's their loss_." Rarity said to Trenderhoof.

"_Well, this is awkward_." Trenderhoof said back to Rarity.

"_Not at all. In fact, I think I know just how you feel_." Rarity said before she changed the event back to Small Town Chic as the episode ended.

"I might be a Goth girl but that was a funny episode." Gwen said to Courtney and Zoey.

"Totes." Courtney and Zoey said to Gwen in agreement before there was a knock on the door as it was an employee.

"Yes?" The trio asked the employee.

"Room service." The employee said.

"I got it." Gwen grabbed a robe and placed it on before she opened the door.

"You three ordered Lasagna?" The employee asked Gwen.

"Yes." Gwen answered him.

"That'll be $35.99." The employee told Gwen.

"Thank you." Gwen said before she gave him $60.

"Keep the change." Gwen said to the employee.

"Thanks." The employee said before he left.

"Dinner's here." Gwen said to Courtney and Zoey.

"Awesome!" Courtney and Zoey said before the three went to the kitchen and grabbed plates, knifes, and forks, before they got napkins and their dinner as they began to eat.

"Let's eat!" the trio said before they began eating their Lasagna dinner.

"OH YEAH! So good!" The trio said to each other.

"Absolutely delicious." Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Totes." Gwen and Courtney said in agreement while the trio kept eating.

"Mmmm! Lasagna is so good when made here in Italy." Gwen said to Courtney and Zoey.

"Totes." Courtney and Zoey said to Gwen.

"They use so many amazing and tasty ingredients." Courtney said to Gwen and Zoey while the trio kept eating until they finished and they were full.

"Wow, I am stuffed." Gwen said to Zoey and Courtney.

"Me too." Zoey said to Gwen as well.

"Same here." Courtney said also said before the trio used the actual bathroom before they head back to the couch instead of going number 2 in their diapers.

"Glad we didn't... you know." Courtney said to Gwen and Zoey.

"Totes." Gwen and Zoey said to Courtney.

"So what's for tomorrow?" Zoey asked Gwen.

"We are going to Trevi Fountain." Gwen answered Zoey.

"Okies then." Zoey said to Gwen.

"Then afterwards we should head to that restaurant for dinner." Courtney said to Gwen and Zoey.

"Absolutely!" Gwen and Zoey said to Courtney.

"Hold it, we were also planning on getting on some actual clothes for ourselves, and some souvenirs as well." Gwen said to Courtney and Zoey.

"Okies." Courtney and Zoey said to Gwen.

"Now what do we do?" Zoey asked.

"How about we get ready for bed." Courtney and Gwen answered Zoey.

"Okies." Zoey said before they took a shower alone and then changed into their sleepwear which included diapers and sleep shirts.

"Alright, I slept in the middle last night, who should go next?" Gen said before she asked.

"I'll go." Courtney said to Gwen as she offered to sleep in the middle of the bed.

"Okies then." Gwen and Zoey said before the girls got ready for bed, as Courtney was in the middle of the bed, while Gwen was in the right side of the bed while Zoey was in the left side of the bed.

"Are you two comfortable?" Courtney asked Gwen and Zoey.

"Yes we are." Gwen and Zoey answered Courtney.

"Great!" Courtney said before she grabbed her sleeping mask and placed it on while the trio placed the blanket over their bodies.

"Today was a great first day." Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Totes." Gwen and Courtney said to Zoey.

"Goodnight girls." Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Goodnight Zoey." Gwen and Courtney said back to Zoey.

"Goodnight Gwenny." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Goodnight Courtney." Gwen said to Courtney before they kissed before she turned off the lights before the trio fell asleep to end their first official day in Italy.

**WOW! WHAT A FIRST DAY!**

**NEXT CHAPTER WILL HAVE THE GIRLS VISITING THE TREVI FOUNTAIN, SHOPPING SOME MORE, AND EATING.**

**READ AND REVIEW.**


	3. Wishes

Gwen, Courtney and Zoey take Italy.

**Summary: This chapter has the girls going to the Trevi Fountain, shopping, and bonding. **

**Disclaimer: Rated M for Sexual Content, AB/DL Content, and Language as this story is co-written by me and Hellflores. ENJOY!**

**Chapter 3: Wishes**

It was the next morning as it was 7:00 AM Rome time while it's 1:00 AM back in Toronto as the alarm clock went off as Gwen turned off the alarm clock as she yawned and stretched.

"Good morning, girls." Gwen said to Courtney and Zoey who soon woke up and yawned as well.

"Morning..." They said to Gwen.

"How did you sleep?" Gwen asked Zoey.

"Wonderful." Zoey answered Gwen.

"How about you Princess?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Same as Zoey, I slept just wonderfully." Courtney answered Gwen before they kissed until they smelled something.

"What is that smell?" Courtney asked Zoey and Gwen.

"I think we made a mess in our diapeys while we were asleep.

"Time for changeys." Gwen said before herself, Courtney, and Zoey changed each other out of their messy Rearz Princess Diapers as they cleaned up before they were nude briefly before they put on fresh and clean Rearz Princess diapers.

"That's much better." The trio said to each other.

"So, who's hungry?" Zoey asked Gwen and Courtney.

"We are." Gwen and Courtney answered Zoey.

"Same here." Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Say girls... wanna have French Toast with eggs?" Zoey asked the girls.

"Sure." Gwen and Courtney answered Zoey.

"Awesome." Zoey said to the girls.

"Let's also watch MLP while we eat breakfast." Courtney said to Gwen and Zoey.

"Sounds great." Gwen said before the trio soon started making breakfast, cooking then eggs and preparing the French toast.

"First time we messed in our diapeys in a while, I wanna say sorry." Courtney said to Gwen and Zoey.

"It's okay Princess." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Yeah, no need to be sorry." Zoey said before she and Gwen hugged her.

"Besides it happened when we were asleep." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Agreed, besides I'm just glad we're in clean diapeys." Zoey said to Gwen.

"Totes." Courtney said while the trio kept making their breakfast.

"How do you want your eggs? Sunny side up? Over easy? Hard boiled? Or scrambled?" Zoey asked Gwen and Courtney.

"I want my Eggs to be scrambled." Gwen answered Zoey.

"I want my Eggs to be sunny side up." Courtney answered Zoey.

"Okies then, I'll make my eggs Over easy." Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Cool!" Gwen and Courtney said to Zoey before the trio resumed cooking breakfast.

"You know girls, I love cooking food in my diapeys." Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Us too." Gwen and Courtney said to Zoey.

"I always look cute when I cook, and even sexy to my Mikey." Zoey said to them.

"We know how that feels, Zoey." Gwen said to Zoey.

"Yup." Courtney said before they shared a kiss as the girls kept cooking their food until they were finished as their breakfast was ready.

"Breakfast is ready." The trio said to each other before they got their French Toast and eggs before they got glasses of milk and headed into the living room.

"So, which episode should we watch?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"How about Lesson zero." Courtney answered Gwen.

"Sure." Gwen and Zoey said to Courtney who went to Netflix and put it on.

"Ready?" Courtney asked Gwen and Zoey.

"Yup." Gwen and Zoey answered Courtney who started the episode as we see Twilight getting her items while Spike checked them off a list while the girls were having their breakfast.

"Twilight Sparkle is obsessed with checklists, like a former C.I.T that is my wife." Gwen said.

"Hehe... yeah, I used to make up checklists all the time." Courtney said.

"Yeah, Hehehehe..." Zoey said before she giggled a bit while they continued watching as they saw Twilight fixing the frosting on the cupcakes on the TV

"Wow..." Gwen said as she was a bit surprised.

"Yeah, hehehehe." The two said before they shared a giggle.

"She's more obsessed than I am, at least she's not like that in the later seasons." Courtney said to the girls.

"Once she becomes Princess she's more relaxed a bit." Gwen said as well.

"But when she opens up a friendship school, it's more than she can handle at first but she handled it just fine." Zoey said also.

"Totes." Gwen and Courtney said in agreement.

The trio continued eating and watching as they see Twilight getting all hysterical about being late for the first time since she forget to send a journal to Princess Celestia.

"She is really acting hysterical about it." Courtney said to the girls.

"I know." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Poor thing, I hope she calms down though." Zoey said to Courtney.

"Me too, that's how I felt when I started the AB/DL lifestyle during TDB at first, I thought that I was gonna be ostracized at my firm, even though I was the best lawyer they had, I wasn't happy and I needed a break... I just didn't know it yet until a few days after I arrived at Total Drama Babies." Courtney said to the girls as well.

"And look at you now, you're living a happy life. You have an awesome wife, four loving kids and it's wonderful." Gwen said to Courtney.

"I couldn't agree more." Courtney said to Gwen before they hugged.

"Plus we're also multi-multi-multi-millionaires." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Totes!" Gwen said to Courtney.

"Girls, I felt a bit odd when I started wearing these things during TDB, but I got used to it as I do look really sexy in them." Zoey said before Twilight started to find friendship problems as she heard Rarity scream loudly.

"Looks like she found a friendship problem." Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Yup!" Gwen and Courtney said before the trio then saw Rarity acting all dramatic.

"_WHYYYY?! Why? Why-y?! And of all the worst things that could happen, this is THE WORST POSSIBLE THING!_" Rarity shouted on the TVas Twilight asked her what is her problem.

"_I've lost my diamond-encrusted purple ribbon! I have searched high, and I have searched low. Low and high! High and low! But I can't find it anywhere! Anywhe-e-e-e-ere! How can I possibly finish my latest creation if I can't find it?!_" Rarity explained her problem to Twilight on the TV as the trio were surprised.

"Hehehehe!" Gwen and Courtney laughed.

"Seriously? Rarity lost her ribbon?" Zoey asked Gwen and Courtney who nodded.

"Hahaha! That's silly." Zoey laughed and said to them.

"Totes, hahahaha!" Gwen and Courtney said before they laughed.

"Especially silly when she needed help finding her measuring tape after Rarity found her ribbon, good grief." Zoey said to them.

"Totes." Gwen and Courtney said before the trio keep watching as Twilight Sparkle found Rainbow Dash tearing down an old barn at Applejacks request and starts jumping to conclusions.

"Looks like she found a problem." Gwen said to Courtney and Zoey.

"Yup." Courtney and Zoey said to Gwen before the trio see why Rainbow Dash was doing it.

"Rainbow Dash was tearing down that old barn so that Applejack can build a new one?" Zoey asked Gwen and Courtney who nodded.

"Interesting." Zoey said to them.

"Totes." Gwen and Courtney said before Twilight saw Fluttershy who was beating the holy hell out of a bear just to massage its shoulders.

"_You really should have come to me sooner. You were carrying so much tension in that shoulder._" Fluttershy said to the bear before the bear growled back in relief causing the trio to laugh.

"Hahaha! Fluttershy is a good masseuse for bears." The trio laughed and said before Twilight head to her friends for their picnic.

"Well good, it's time for the picnic." Gwen said to Courtney and Zoey.

"Totes." They said to Gwen before Twilight arrived looking weird.

"Whoa!" The trio said in surprise.

"_Something awful has happened! If I don't turn in the letter on time, I'll be tardy! TARDY!_" Twilight told Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie her situation... in which they giggled a bit.

"Why are they laughing? I know Twilight situation is a bit silly but... still." Gwen asked and said to Courtney and Zoey.

"Yeah." Zoey said to Gwen in agreement.

"Totes." Courtney said to her wife in agreement before Twilight started to get paranoid.

"_If I can't find a friendship problem... I'll make a friendship problem!_" Twilight said before shedecided to create a friendship problem.

"Uh-oh... this won't end well." The trio said before Twilight then gave three little ponies named Applebloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo her old stuffed toy named Smarty Pants... but they kindly refused so she put a spell on it.

"Oh dear." The trio said before the three fillies began to fight over it.

"Oh shit!" Gwen said.

"This is all Twilight's fault." Courtney said.

"Exactly." Zoey said as well before everypony began to fight over Smartypants, even Mayor Mare got involved, including Big Macintosh got involved as well.

"What has she done?!" The trio asked in surprise and shock before the fighting stopped but not before the sun set.

"_Twilight Sparkle!_" Princess Celestia's voice was heard as she arrived as everything returned everyone back to normal... except that Big Macintosh took the doll.

"Uh oh..." Gwen said.

"Twilight is in trouble." Courtney said as well.

"Yep." Zoey said before Twilight and Celestia talked a bit before her friends came in and prevented Celestia from punishing Twilight.

"Oh thank goodness!" Zoey said.

"Her friends came in to save the day." Gwen said also.

"Besides it was their fault." Courtney said to Zoey and Gwen.

"Totes." Zoey and Gwen said to Courtney as Princess Celestia agreed to let it slide once they all agreed to give her a letter about a lesson they learned... when they find one.

"Awesome! Princess Celestia let it slide!" Zoey said.

"Once they all agreed to find a lesson about friendship that they learned when they find it." Gwen said also.

"That's a good episode... heck this breakfast is good." Courtney said to Gwen and Zoey.

"Totes!" Gwen and Zoey said in agreement as they finished their breakfast.

"What do you say we get ready for our trip to the Trevi Fountain and then we do some more shopping?" Courtney asked Gwen and Zoey.

"Yeah!" Gwen and Zoey answered Courtney before the girls started to get dressed as Courtney wore a pink sweater with a white blouse with a white skirt skirt, dark purple leggings and her heel sandals, Zoey wore a red shirt and Olive overall skirt and her heel sandals and Gwen wore her old outfit from her time during the Total Drama series.

"How do I look?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"You look adorable." Gwen answered Courtney.

"So do you, going back to the Total Drama days." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Yeah." Gwen said to Courtney before they kissed.

"How do I look?" Zoey asked Gwen and Courtney.

"So cute!" Gwen and Courtney answered Zoey.

"Aww, thankies girls." Zoey said to them.

"Now then, you all ready?" Gwen asked Courtney and Zoey.

"Yeah! Let's go." Courtney and Zoey answered Gwen before the trio walked out of their room and out of the hotel.

"How about we walk to the Trevi Fountain?" Gwen asked Zoey and Courtney.

"Okies then." Zoey and Courtney.

"But is it far?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Perhaps but it will be fun." Gwen answered Courtney.

"Totes." Zoey said in agreement.

"Okies then." Courtney said before they began the 12 minute walk which is only half a mile as the trio begin to talk as well.

"So Zoey, I like to know, would you still be with Mike if he still had his disability right now?" Gwen asked Zoey.

"Of course I would, Gwen. No matter what, I still love Mike with all my heart." Zoey answered Gwen.

"That's very sweet... but what if... he comes back." Courtney said to Zoey as she was trying to voice her concerns about Mal.

"Courtney, if you are talking about Mal... he's gone and he is never ever coming back." Zoey said to Courtney.

"Good." Courtney said to Zoey.

"Since we're talking about this, would you two still be together if we never started the AB/DL lifestyle?" Zoey asked Gwen and Courtney.

"Well to be honest... yes I believe that if we never did this lifestyle Courtney and I would still be together." Gwen answered Zoey.

"Is that true?" Zoey asked Courtney.

"Yes, it is true. I truly love Gwen with all of my heart, I listen to her, and she listens to me. This marriage right now is perfect, it can truly survive anything and everything." Courtney answered Zoey.

"Cool, that's great to hear." Zoey said to Courtney.

"Thankies." Gwen and Courtney said before the trio continued their walk.

"I wonder what my wish will be." Courtney said.

"Me too." Gwen said also.

"Me three." Zoey said as well before the trio made it to Trevi Fountain.

"We're here!" They said before they walked up to the fountain.

"It works like all water fountains right?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Yeah, Grab a coin, make a wish and throw it into the fountain." Courtney answered Gwen.

"Mike and I did it during our anniversary." Zoey said to Gwen.

"What did you two wish for?" Gwen asked Zoey.

"We wished that the trip would go well, and it did... we had that diapey sex marathon which completed my sexual fantasy bucket list." Zoey answered Gwen.

"Wow!" Gwen and Courtney said to Zoey.

"What?" Zoey asked them.

"Ours is much complicated than that... when the kids are much older we plan on going around the world, at every stop where World Tour and the Ridonculous Race took place and have Diapey sex there give or take the LGBT Laws in those countries." Gwen answered Zoey making her jaw drop before Courtney spoke next.

"Kinda like a Diapey Love World Tour... so what do you think about that?" Courtney said before she asked.

"Sounds like sexy and hawt fun!" Zoey answered Courtney.

"It is!" Gwen and Courtney said to Zoey.

Okay, everyone get a coin and make a wish." Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney before the trio grabbed coins for each other, closed their eyes and soon threw their coins into the fountain.

"So... What did you two wish for?" Zoey asked Courtney and Gwen.

"I wished to be even more of an amazing, and wonderful wife to Gwen, and an even better mother to Maybelle, Brady, Lita, and Alex." Courtney answered Zoey.

"Aww that's so very sweet." Zoey and Gwen said to Courtney.

"Thankies, what's your wish Gwenny?" Courtney said before she asked Gwen.

"Mine is to enjoy the rest of my life with my family and friends that love me dearly." Gwen answered Courtney before she kissed Courtney.

"Aww, that's sweet!" Courtney and Zoey said to Gwen.

"Thankies, So Zoey what was your wish?" Gwen asked Zoey.

"Well... you might laugh at me for this but I wished that I was a Diapey Queen like you two." Zoey answered Gwen and Courtney.

"Really?" Gwen and Courtney asked Zoey causing herself to blush.

"Yeah... I think it's so fun how you two are diapey Queens that I like to be one too. I know it sounds kinda silly and maybe... selfish." Zoey answered them.

"Zoey... that's cute and amazing." Gwen and Courtney said back.

"Really?" Zoey asked them.

"Yeah." Gwen and Courtney.

"Thankies." Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"No problem." Gwen and Courtney said to Zoey.

"Now let's do some shopping!" Courtney said to Gwen and Zoey.

"Yeah!" Gwen and Zoey said to Courtney before the trio soon headed to a clothes store almost near the fountain.

"Ooooh! Beautiful!" The trio said before they entered it.

"As you two know I love wearing retro clothes like back in my hometown Greater Napanee, Ontario... the town jocks were real mean driving up main street, honking the horn cheering on the football team, don't get me wrong that was along time ago as I have a blessed life now... anyway let's look for some new clothes." Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Yeah!" Gwen and Courtney said to Zoey before the trio began looking around as Zoey found some new blue jeans, she also found a new red shirt, while Courtney and Gwen were looking around as well.

"Ooh! These would look nice on me." Zoey said as she commented on her shirt and her jeans.

"Hey Princess, what you think of this?" Gwen asked Courtney before she showed her a lovely midnight blue night gown.

"That looks lovely and very sexy." Courtney answered Gwen.

"Totes." Gwen said to Courtney

"How about this for me?" Courtney asked Gwen before she showed her wife a lovely night gown in the color of green.

"Courtney, you always make anything look lovely and sexy." Gwen answered Courtney making her blush like an anime chick.

"Thankies Gwenny." Courtney said before she and Gwen kissed.

"Hmmm... hey girls, you think this would look nice on me?" Zoey asked Gwen and Courtney before she showed them a pink nightgown with hearts all over.

"Yeah, it would look beautiful on you." Gwen and Courtney answered Zoey.

"Thankies." Zoey said back as the trio continued looking, finding lovely shirts, dresses, pants, shoes, and more.

"These new clothes all look amazing and so beautiful." Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Totes." Gwen and Courtney said before the trio went up to the cash register to ring them up.

"That'll be $134.95." The cashier said to them.

"I'll pay." Zoey said before she paid with $200 cash, as they headed out of the store.

"You can keep the change." Zoey said to the cashier.

"Thank you very much." The cashier said to Zoey before the trio headed back to their hotel room.

"Wow what a fun shopping trip, what should we do now?" Zoey asked.

"Well, I am getting a bit hungry." Gwen answered Zoey.

"Me too." Courtney answered Zoey as well.

"Same here, how about we go and eat at Antico Arco." Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Okies." Gwen and Courtney said to Zoey.

"How about we change into our new clothes?" Courtney asked.

"That'll be nice." Gwen answered before the trio changed out of their current clothes and change into their new clothes as Zoey wore a new red shirt, blue jeans, and her new heel sandals, Gwen wore a new midnight blue shirt with denim skirt, and knee high socks, and heels, and Courtney wore a white shirt with a beige open jacket, a white skirt and heel sandals.

"We look amazing and beautiful... and hawt." The trio said to each other.

"You two ready?" Zoey asked Gwen and Courtney.

"Yeah!" Gwen and Courtney answered Zoey before they headed out of the hotel and into their limo.

"Luther, take us to Antico Arco please?" Zoey asked Luther.

"Yes ma'am." Luther answered Zoey.

"I am so excited." Gwen said to Zoey.

"Me too! How is this restaurant?" Courtney said before she asked Zoey.

"It's the best! Me and Mike love the food there." Zoey answered Courtney.

"Mike and I had the Risotto with Snapper Ceviche and Burritos Cheese, and I'm gonna have that." Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Cool." Gwen and Courtney.

"There are other amazing food there and I know you both will love it a lot." Zoey said to them before the limo arrived at the restaurant.

"We're here." Luther said to the trio.

"Thanks." The trio said to Luther before they stepped out of the limo and walked into the restaurant, and already ordered drinks as they got grape juice.

"Thank you so much

"Look, I know we're adults but I rather drink grape juice than wine, grape juice doesn't get me wasted." Gwen said to Zoey and Courtney.

"I agree." Zoey said to Gwen.

"Same here." Courtney said to Gwen as well before the waiter arrived.

"Good afternoon my name is Mitch, and I'm your waiter, can I take your order?" Mitch said introducing hmself before he asked for their orders.

"I want the Risotto with Snapper Cerviche and Burritos Cheese." Zoey said to Mitch before he turned his attention to Courtney.

"Ma'am... do you want anything?" Mitch asked Courtney.

"I'm take the Snapper with dry tomatoes, capers and panzanella." Courtney answered Mitch before he looked at Gwen.

"For you ma'am." Mitch said to Gwen.

"I'll take Spaghetti Verrigni with pecorino cheese, black pepper and crispy zucchini flowers." Gwen said to Mitch.

"Sounds great, the orders will be ready in 35 minutes." Mitch said to the girls.

"Thanks." They said to Mitch before he left.

"So... what you girls think about the place?" Zoey asked them.

"It's beautiful." Gwen answered Zoey.

"I agree with Gwenny, it is beautiful." Courtney said to Zoey.

"I'm glad you like it." Zoey said to them.

"So Zoey... how are your kids so far?" Gwen asked Zoey.

"Mike Junior is doing well, he almost won the 3rd grade spelling bee, he got third place in the contest while Holly is doing wonderful at art class winning the kindergarten art contest.

"That's wonderful." Gwen and Courtney said to Zoey.

"How are your kids?" Zoey asked Gwen and Courtney.

"Maybelle won the 3rd grade spelling bee, Brady and Lita are doing well as they won the 3rd grade art contest, while Alex is doing well as well, he is very healthy." Gwen answered Zoey.

"That's Great! Our kids are making us proud, am I right?" Zoey said before she asked them.

"Totes." Gwen answered Zoey.

"I'm already proud of being a mother to those four beautiful kids that me, Gwen, and Trent have." Courtney said to Zoey.

"That's so sweet! I'm also proud of being the mother of my two wonderful kids me and Mike have." Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"We are such great mothers." The trio said to each other before they clinked their glasses and toasted before they drank their juice.

"Mmmm! This is good juice." The trio said before Mitch returned with their food as Zoey had the Risotto with Snapper Cerviche and Burritos Cheese, Courtney had the Snapper with dry tomatoes, capers and panzanella, Gwen had the Spaghetti Verrigni with pecorino cheese, black pepper and crispy zucchini flowers.

"Here you go ladies." Mitch said to them.

"Thank you." The trio said to Mitch.

"Buon appetito." Mitch said to them before he left as the girls started eating however Zoey waited for Gwen and Courtney's reaction.

"Mmm!" They moaned while they loved the food.

"So... how's the food?" Zoey asked them.

"Unbelievably good!" Courtney answered Zoey.

"It's delicious!" Gwen answered Zoey.

"I'm glad you two love it." Zoey said before she started eating as well.

"Mmmm! This is incredible!" Zoey muffled and said.

"This is amazing food!" The trio said before they continued eating their food as Mitch came back.

"Do you three want anything else?" Mitch asked them.

"Check please." They answered him.

"Okay." Mitch said before he handed them their check.

"I do hope you enjoyed your visit here today at Antico Arco." Mitch said to them.

"We did." The trio said before Mitch left once again.

"Should we spilt it girls?" Zoey asked Gwen and Courtney.

"Yeah." Gwen and Courtney said as the trio paid for it as they headed into their limo.

"Wanna head back to the hotel ladies?" Luther asked the trio.

"Yes Luther." The trio answered

"Okay Ladies." Luther said before he drove the ladies back to the hotel as they headed back to their room.

"Today was so much fun." Gwen said to Courtney and Zoey.

"Totes." Courtney and Zoey said to Gwen in agreement.

"What should we do now?" Courtney asked Gwen and Zoey.

"It's 4:00 PM here, it's 10:00 AM back in Toronto... so why don't we just take a nap before we call our men." Gwen answered Courtney.

"Okies then." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Sounds good to me, I can use some time off my feet." Zoey said before the trio soon laid onto their bed as they started taking a short nap as they were wearing their shirts, and diapers during the nap as it lasted 30 minutes until the trio yawned and woke up.

"Hey girls, how was your nap?" Zoey asked Gwen and Courtney.

"It was nice." Gwen and Courtney answered Zoey.

"Sweet." Zoey said back.

"Let's call the boys." Courtney said to Gwen and Zoey.

"Okies then." Gwen and Zoey said to Courtney.

"Then before long the girls called Mike and Trent via who were chilling in the living room while the kids were at school as Alex was sleeping.

"Hello?" Trent and Mike asked.

"Hey guys." The trio said to their men.

"Hey girls, how's your trip?" Their men asked the trio.

"It was awesome, we just got back from clothes shopping and from having lunch at Antico Arco." Zoey said to Mike.

"What did Gwen and Courtney think?" Mike asked.

"It was the best Italian Cuisine I've had in a long time." Gwen said to Mike.

"Totes." Courtney said to Mike as well in agreement with her wife's comments.

"That's awesome to hear." Mike said to them.

"So guys." Zoey said to Mike and Trent.

"How's today going?" Courtney asked.

"Are the kids at school?" Gwen asked them as well.

"Today's been good." Mike answered the girls before Trent was next to speak.

"The kids are at school while Alex is doing good, he's taking a nap." Trent said to the trio.

"That's great." The trio said to their men.

"So... everything is fine right?" Mike asked them.

"Absolutely." The trio answered Mike.

"Okies then." Trent said.

"Mike... I do have one request I just wanna see you in your diapey since the kids are at school." Zoey said to Mike.

"Same for me Trent." Gwen said to Trent.

"I agree with Gwen." Courtney said as well before the guys were a bit surprised by their request.

"Well... okies Zoey." Mike said to Zoey.

"Sure thing, anything you want." Trent said to Gwen and Courtney before their men then removes their pants, showing off their diapers for their women.

"What you think?" Mike and Trent asked Zoey, Gwen, and Courtney before they wolf-whistled.

"So hawt!" The trio said to their men.

"Thankies, I'm wearing my Rearz Prince diapey, while Trent is wearing the ABU PeekABU's." Mike said to the girls.

"Awesome." The girls said to Mike before he and Trent sat down on the couch.

"Sorry about that Mike and Trent, I can explain that request... it's just that we just miss you guys, that's all." Zoey said to Mike and Trent.

"We understand, we miss you too." The men said to the women.

"Yeah." Gwen and Courtney said to the men as well.

"Anyway, for now the girls and I are going to chill a bit before we have dinner." Zoey said to Mike.

"Sounds good." Mike said to Zoey.

"Bye girls." Trent said to the trio as the pohone call via FaceTime was about to end.

"Bye Trent, Bye Mike!" The trio said before the girls and guys hung up.

"So... anyone wanna watch some Friends?" Gwen asked Zoey and Courtney.

"Sure." Courtney and Zoey answered before Gwen went to Vudo as she put on "The One Where Joey dates Rachel", as Phoebe gave Monica and Chandler a Ms. Pac-Man machine.

"Good grief, what a wedding present." Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"I know." Gwen said to Zoey.

"It's funny but it's a bad wedding gift." Courtney said to Zoey.

"I know that, but Sam would like a gift like that I think." Zoey said to Courtney.

"Besides why would it be a bad gift Courtney? Did you ever play Ms. Pac-Man?" Zoey asked Courtney.

"I have before and it was alright. But getting someone a video game as a wedding gift, it just shows lack of style and interest on that person." Courtney answered Zoey before she explained why she thought it was a bad wedding gift to Zoey.

"Oh! Okay then, besides Phoebe is different." Zoey said to Courtney and Gwen.

"That is a good point." Courtney said to Zoey.

"Yeah." Gwen said to Zoey.

"Hahahaha!" The trio giggled a bit as they continued watching the episode until the trio started getting hungry.

"Girls, who's hungry for Fettuccini Alfredo?" Gwen asked Courtney and Zoey.

"We are." Courtney and Zoey answered Gwen.

"Okies then, I'll make the call." Gwen said before she grabbed the hotel phone and called room service.

"Hello, I like to order three Fettuccine Alfredo, please." Gwen said before she waited for the person on the line to respond back.

"Okay, awesome thank you." Gwen said before she hung up the phone.

"It'll be here in 45 minutes." Gwen said to Courtney and Zoey.

"Cool." Courtney and Zoey said to Gwen.

"Yeah, Joey has been really nice to Rachel on their date tonight." Gwen said.

"Yeah." Zoey said to Gwen meanwhile the trio kept watching the episode untiil Phoebe playing Ms. Pac-Man while Chandler and Monica watched as Phoebe was playing hard and pretty soon, Phoebe lost the game.

"Uh-oh." The trio said before Phoebe began using her temper.

"_NO! YOU SON OF A-" _Phoebe screamed out in anger on TV before she started cursing like crazy while Opera music was played over her cursing.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Gwen, Courtney, and Zoey started laughing their asses off.

"SHE GOT GAME RAGE! Hahahahaha!" Courtney said before she and the rest of the trio kept laughing as they calmed down as the trio finished watching the episode.

"When was the last time you two got that pissed off?" Zoey asked Gwen and Courtney.

"I can't remember." Gwen answered Zoey.

"Well... it was during World Tour." Courtney answered Zoey as well.

"The whole Duncan and Gwen thing." Zoey said to Courtney.

"Yeah.. I cursed out like crazy inside the plane, everyone heard it." Courtney said.

"Especially me." Gwen said to Zoey as well.

"Well now that I think of it, I got so mad at Heather for reading my diary and for kissing Trent." Gwen said to Zoey.

"But we all moved on from that." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Right, but what about you Zoey?" Gwen asked Zoey.

"Until yesterday when I got angry at those two morons, I got mad at Scott for getting rid of Mike and for being devious, but that was before he turned good." Zoey answered Gwen.

"Right." Courtney said to Zoey.

"Yeah, we know what you mean. Their words still hurt you know." Gwen said to Zoey as well.

"Yeah." Zoey said before the trio soon hugged each other.

"Girls, this trip has been so much fun." Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Totes." Gwen and Courtney said to Zoey.

"Well girls, maybe we can do a quickie threesome?" Zoey asked Gwen and Courtney.

"Okies then." Gwen and Courtney answered.

"Yes!" Zoey said before the trio soon lay down as they started rubbing each other's diapered area softly.

"Ohhh!" The trio moaned as Zoey was rubbing Gwen, Gwen was rubbing Courtney, and Courtney was rubbing Zoey.

"Thankies so much for doing this, girls. Ohh! This feels so good." Zoey said and moaned to Gwen and Courtney.

"Totes!" Gwen and Courtney said in agreement to Zoey.

"So good! So hawt!" The trio said to each other before Gwen and Courtney started kissing while Zoey started groping her own breasts softly as well.

"Mmmm! So hawt and good!" Zoey moaned and said.

"Totes!" Gwen and Courtney said before the trio kept enjoying their quickie until they stopped.

"You two wanna do some scissor action?" Zoey asked Gwen and Courtney.

"Sure." Gwen and Courtney answered before the trio spread their legs as they began scissoring while they listened and enjoyed the crinkling of their diapers like it was sweet music to their ears.

"OHHH YEAH!" The trio moaned before they started making out with each other.

"Mmmm! The Diapey Queens are the hawtest ever!" Zoey moaned and said.

"Thankies Zoey." Gwen and Courtney said to Zoey.

"You're welcome girls!" Zoey said as they kept scissoring until it was time.

"Gonna cumsies hawd my sexy Diapey Queens!" Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"So are we!" Gwen and Courtney said to Zoey.

"Cumsies with us Diapey Princess Zoey." Gwen said to Zoey who began to heavily blush.

"Yes, cumsies with us." Courtney said to Zoey.

"Okies my sexy diapey queens." Zoey said before the trio kept blushing while they kept at it until it was time.

"HERE IT COMES DIAPEY PRINCESS ZOEY!" Gwen and Courtney said to Zoey.

"OKIES MY HAWT AND SEXY DIAPEY QUEENS!" Zoey shouted before it was finally time.

"AHHHHHHHHHH...!" The trio moaned and screamed as they climaxed hard in their diapers as they also panted a bit.

"That was amazing." Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Totes." Gwen and Courtney said to Zoey.

"It was hawt that you call me diapey princess." Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Thankies." Gwen and Courtney said before the trio hugged.

"I want to pee so badly." Courtney said.

"Me too." Gwen said to Courtney.

"So does this diapey princess." Zoey said as well before they began to pee.

"Ahhhhh.. so good." They sighed and said before they continued on until they were full.

"This princess's diapey is so full." Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"So are the diapey queens." Gwen and Courtney said to Zoey before the trio changed out of the Rearz Princess diapers and into some of their new diapers as they put on some of their new customized diapers as Zoey was wearing her the ABU Super Dry Kids Diaper with a Flower Pattern and the color is blue, while Gwen was wearing the ABU Super Dry Kids diaper which have Skulls and Bats with the main print being Black and White, and Courtney's ABU Super Dry Kids diaper has a Princess Pattern while the colors are White and Pink.

"Much better." They said to each other.

"Oh my gosh! These Super Dry Kids diapers are so soft." Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Totes." Gwen and Courtney said to Zoey.

"I wanted that hawt and fun quickie because I was just horny." Zoey said to them.

"I can understand that." Gwen said to Zoey.

"Me too." Courtney said to Zoey as there was a knock on the door.

"Got it." Gwen said before she puts on a robe and answers the door while Courtney and Zoey were on the bed.

"Yes?" Gwen asked the room service employee.

"I have your order." The employee said to Gwen.

"Oh thank you so much." Gwen said to the employee.

"That'll be $49.99." The employee said before Gwen gave him $60.

"Keep the change." Gwen said to the employee.

"Thanks." The employee said before he left.

"Anytime." Gwen said before she got the food and grabbed plates to place the food on it as she got out glasses of milk for the trio*

"Dinner's ready!" Gwen said to Courtney and Zoey.

"Awesome!" They said to Gwen before the trio grabbed their food and glasses of milk.

"This looks so good." Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Totes." Gwen said to Zoey.

"I'm getting more hungry just looking at it." Courtney said.

"Well let's eat." Gwen said to Courtney and Zoey.

"Yeah!" The said to Gwen before the trio began to eat.

"Mmmmm! So good." They moaned and sad while they continued eating their dinner.

"This hotel has the best room service ever." Zoey said to Courtney and Gwen.

"Totes." Courtney said to Zoey.

"I agree! Best I ever had." Gwen said to zoey.

"I'm excited about tomorrow, our all day slumber party." Courtney said to Zoey and Gwen.

"Me too! All day, watching movies, eating snacks, playing games and more." Zoey said to Courtney.

"Plus we'll be in our diapeys all day." Gwen said as well.

"YAY!" They cheered before the girls then finished their food as they relaxed on the sofa chatting like schoolgirls.

"I forgot something in the kitchen." Courtney said to Gwen and Zoey.

"Okies." Gwen and Zoey said to Courtney who headed to the kitchen and held a knife.

"Hehehehe...!" Courtney chuckled a bit.

"I'm gonna get something to drink." Gwen said to Zoey.

"I'll get a drink as well." Zoey said before she and Gwen went into the kitchen get a drink but before they could, Courtney popped out with a knife.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Courtney screamed as she scared Gwen and Zoey.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...!" Gwen and Zoey screamed back in fear.

"Courtney, that was not funny!" Gwen said to Courtney.

"Are you kidding me it's a riot!" Courtney said to Gwen as Zoey was confused.

"Wait...! What is going on here?" Zoey asked.

"Payback!" Courtney answered Zoey.

"Huh? What did I do to you?!" Zoey asked Courtney.

"You did nothing Zoey... She's getting payback on me for scaring Maybelle along time ago." Gwen answered Zoey.

"What?" Zoey asked Gwen and Courtney.

"Yeah, and the wait was worth it, hahahaha!" Courney said to Zoey who grabbed a pillow.

"Well then... HERE IS MY PAYBACK!" Zoey shouted before she threw a pillow on Courtney's face.

"Gotcha! Hahaha!" Zoey said to Courtney before she laughed.

"Hehehe!" Courtney laughed before she grabbed the pillow.

"Counter attack!" Courtney shouted while she threw it but missed Zoey and hit Gwen.

"Oops, sorry." Courtney said before Gwen grabbed the pillow and grinned.

"PILLOW FIGHT!" Gwen shouted as the trio giggled during the pillow fight.

"Hahahahaha!" The trio laughed and giggled during the pillow fight as the trio were laying down on the bed, laughing.

"That was fun!" The trio said before they started having tickle fights with each other, tickling one another.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The trio laughed while they kept tickling each other until they relaxed.

"Tomorrow is going to be the best." Gwen said to Zoey and Courtney.

"Totes." Zoey said to Gwen in agreement.

"Yup." Courtney said to Gwen in agreement.

"What time is it?" Gwen asked Courtney who checked the time.

"Almost 10 PM." Courtney answered Gwen.

"Time flies when we have fun." Gwen said.

"Totes." Zoey said before the girls ready for bed as they took a shower separately, changed into their sleep shirts and diapers.

"So, who's next on the middle?" Gwen asked.

"Me." Zoey answered Gwen.

"Cool." Courtney said before they climbed into bed as they began to chat.

"Well today has been tons of fun." Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Totes!" Gwen and Courtney said to Zoey.

"We shopped for new clothes." Gwen said.

"We visited the Trevi Fountain and made wishes." Zoey said as well.

"Plus, we had a nice lunch at the Antico Arco." Courtney said as well.

"Yeah, it was an amazing day." The trio said before the trio hugged.

"Goodnight girls." Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Goodnight Zoey." Gwen and Courtney said to Zoey.

"Goodnight Gwen." Courtney said to Gwen

"Goodnight Courtney." Gwen said before they kissed as the trio fell asleep after Zoey turned off the lights to end the day.

**NEXT CHAPTER HAS THE GIRLS STAYING IN THEIR HOTEL ROOM AS THE GIRLS WILL BE WATCHING MY LITTLE PONY: FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC, THEY DO GIRLY STUFF, THEY ALSO TALK ABOUT FIRST LOVES, THEIR FIRST TIME WITH THEIR MEN, AND A WHOLE LOT MORE.**

**READ AND REVIEW EVERYONE!**


	4. Girls Day In

Gwen, Courtney and Zoey take Italy.

**Summary: This chapter has the girls having an all-day slumber party in their hotel room. **

**Disclaimer: Rated M for Sexual Content, AB/DL Content, and Language as this story is co-written by me and Hellflores. ENJOY!**

**Chapter 4: Girls Day In**

It was the next morning as it was 7:00 AM Rome time while it's 1:00 AM back in Toronto as the alarm clock went off as Courtney turned off the alarm clock as she yawned and stretched.

"Good morning girls." Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney who was yawning and stretching as well.

"Good morning Zoey." Gwen and Courtney said before the trio hugged each other.

"How did you two sleep?" Zoey asked them.

"Like babies... no pun intended." Gwen and Courtney answered Zoey.

"Hahahaha." The trio laughed a bit.

"How about you Zoey?" Gwen and Courtney asked Zoey.

"I slept wonderfully. I dreamt that I was riding a Unicorn at Equestria, from Canterlot to Ponyville." Zoey answered them.

"Super cute and cool!" Gwen and Courtney said to Zoey.

"Thankies." Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney before they hugged until they smelled something.

"What's that smell?" Gwen asked Courtney and Zoey.

"I think we wet our diapeys during our sleep." Courtney answered Gwen.

"Same here." Zoey said to Gwen.

"We should changey." Gwen said to Courtney and Zoey.

"Yeah." Courtney and Zoey said before the trio changed their own diapers and placed fresh clean Princess Rearz diapers on.

"Ahh, much better." They sighed and said to each other.

"Courtney is it true that you changed your own diapers when you were a baby?" Zoey asked Courtney.

"Yeah, it is true." Courtney answered Zoey who looked surprise.

"I know, I was shocked when she told me that also." Gwen said to Zoey.

"Well I am a smart, articulate, talented, and a very sexy woman." Courtney said to Zoey.

"You sure are." Gwen said in agreement to Courtney before they kissed.

"So... are waffles okay for breakfast?" Zoey asked Gwen and Courtney.

"Yeah." Gwen and Courtney answered.

"Wanna cook them or have frozen waffles?" Courtney asked Zoey and Gwen.

"Cook the waffles." Zoey and Gwen answered Courtney before the trio got out the ingredients and began to cook.

"So Zoey, are there any other breakfast items that you and Mike like to make besides Waffles?" Gwen asked Zoey.

"Yes Gwen, Mike and I like making pancakes and omelettes." Zoey answered Gwen.

"Cool." Courtney said to Zoey.

"But... we like making waffles a lot more." Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Cool." Gwen and Courtney said to her as they finished making waffles.

"Well our waffles our ready, wanna watch My Little Pony while we eat?" Zoey asked Gwen and Courtney.

"Yeah!" Gwen and Courtney answered Zoey.

"Awesome!" Zoey said before the trio soon sat down with their waffles and placed on Netflix.

"Which episode should we watch first?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"How about The Perfect Pear." Courtney answered Gwen.

"Of course." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Sure." Zoey said before Courtney puts the episode on as the episode started with Applebloom meeting an elderly pony named Grand Pear at the food market.

"He seems very nice." Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"He is." Gwen said to Zoey.

"But you need to see what happens in this episode." Courtney said to Zoey.

"How come?" Zoey asked Gwen and Courtney

"Just watch Zoey." Gwen and Courtney said in response before they smiled a bit.

"Okies." Zoey said as the girls watch the episode as they then see that Applebloom showed Big Mac and Applejack a jar of Pear jam... which made them freak out at they tried to bury it.

"Wow! Hahaha!" Zoey said as she laughed a bit.

"We know." Gwen and Courtney said to Zoey as they learn that the Apple family and the Pear Family have been feuding for a very long time.

"Damn, it's like a real Family Feud." Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Totes." Gwen and Courtney said to Zoey as the apple siblings went to see Goldie Delicious to find out about the feud.

"Oooh! This is going to be good." Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Yup... but you'll be in for a surprise." Gwen said to Zoey.

"Just keep watching." Courtney said to Zoey as well.

"Okies." Zoey said to them as the trio continued watching as the apple sibling soon learn that Buttercup who was their mother was part of the Pear family as they gasped in shock.

"Oh my god! Their mom is a Pear?!" Zoey shouted and asked Gwen and Courtney.

"Surprise!" Gwen said to Zoey.

"So... what do you think?" Courtney asked Zoey.

"Holy shit! This is turning into a Romeo and Juliet kind of story!" Zoey answered them as she was still in shock.

"We know." Gwen and Courtney said to Zoey.

"Let's keep watching." Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Okies." Gwen and Courtney said to Zoey.

"Hahahaha!" Gwen and Courtney giggled as they couldn't control it after seeing her reaction.

Afterward, The Apple Siblings went to see their father's old friend, Burnt Oak to learn more about their parents; Bright Mac and Buttercup/ Pear Butter.

"He accidentally knocked over the water tower causing a flood." Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Just because he got a little distracted." Gwen said to Zoey.

"Yup." Courtney said before Bright Mac told Grand Pear that he broke the water tower by accident and not Pear Butter.

"Isn't he sweet?" Gwen asked Zoey and Courtney.

"Totes." Zoey and Courtney answered Gwen as the trio kept watching before the apples siblings soon went to see Ms. Cake, who was their mother's best friend, who told them that Buttercup helped her with so many of her cakes and even helped her get her cutie mark.

"Who knew about that?" Zoey asked Gwen and Courtney.

"Yeah." Gwen and Courtney said to Zoey while Ms. Cake continued on telling them about their parents and their love life while the trio watches the flashbacks.

"They are just so adorable and sweet together... it makes me so happy." Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Totes." Gwen and Courtney said in agreement until they saw Grand Pear telling Pear Butter they are moving. as

"OH!" Zoey gasped in horror with the Apple siblings.

"Surprised?" Gwen asked Zoey who nodded.

"This is so much like Romeo and Juliet... tell me they won't... you know." Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Relax... Bright Mac and Buttercup won't kill themselves. This is a kids show, remember." Courtney said to Zoey.

"Right, sorry." Zoey said to Courtney.

"It's alright..." Gwen and Courtney said before they both hugged Zoey to ease herself as the trio continued watching as Mayor Mare told the final part of the Apple parents story.

"Wow, they end up married but Grand Pear left Buttercup?!" Zoey asked Gwen who nodded.

"Oh my God! That's just awful!" Zoey said to Gwen.

"It is... but we might know why he came back to Ponyville." Gwen said to Zoey as they continued watching as they see the Apple siblings meeting with their grandfather.

"He came back because he wanted to make things right." Courtney said to Zoey.

"How sweet." Zoey said before she wiped a tear away as they finish watching the episode.

"Wow." Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Very sweet and emotional right?" Gwen and Courtney asked Zoey.

"Yeah and that ending with the two tree being together and making a heart... it was so beautiful." Zoey answered Gwen and Courtney.

"Totes." Courtney said to Zoey.

"I got caught in the episode that I didn't even eat the waffles, anyway what did you think of the waffles?" Zoey said before she asked them.

"Very good." Gwen answered Zoey.

"Totes, really good." Courtney said to Zoey.

"Thankies." Zoey said to them.

"No problem." Gwen and Courtney said to Zoey before they finished eating.

"Wanna keep watching My Little Pony?" Zoey asked Gwen and Courtney.

"One more then we'll continue later." Gwen and Courtney said to Zoey.

"Cool, how about Yakkity Sax from season eight?" Zoey said before she asked them.

"Sure." Gwen and Courtney answered Zoey before she placed the episode on as the trio soon started watching the episode as we see Fluttershy picking flowers with her bunny until they heard an odd sound, thinking it was an animal.

"What is that sound?" Zoey asked Gwen and Courtney.

"We don't know." Gwen and Courtney answered Zoey before Fluttershy realized it was Pinkie Pie... playing an bagpipe like instrument.

"It was just Pinkie Pie." Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"She's playing the Yovidaphone." Gwen said to Zoey.

"The what?!" Zoey asked Gwen and Courtney.

"The Yovidaphone." Gwen and Courtney answered Zoey.

"Oh, I see." Zoey said to them.

"Yeah." Gwen said to Zoey before the trio continued watching as Pinkie Pie is seen playing to her friend while a lot of ponies leave due to the sound.

"Wow, everypony is running away except for her friends." Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"They are trying to be supportive." Gwen said to Zoey.

"Yeah." Courtney said to Zoey.

"Okies then... hehehe." Zoey said before she giggled a bit, however once Pinkie Pie left, the other friends feel that the sound was very bad.

"Wow, they need to be honest with her." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Yeah, if it sucked they should tell her, like when I was at Camp Wawanakwa, I thought it sucked but it's the place where I met my friends, and the woman who eventually became my wife." Gwen said to Courtney and Zoey.

"Totes." Courtney said before they kissed.

"Yeah, they really need be honest with her." Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney before the trio watched as Pinkie Pie bothers her friends which caused Rarity to mess up her dress, caused Fluttershy to become super tired after waking up the animals in the nursery, made Rainbow Dash get 2nd place and caused all of Applejack's apples to become apple sauce.

"WOW!" The trio said.

"Pinkie is being a real distraction." Courtney said to Gwen and Zoey.

"Totes." They said to Courtney in agreement before the ponies tell Pinkie Pie about in which she understand and stops playing but at night it showed that she was very upset about it.

"Aww, she feels upset." Zoey said to Courtney.

"She sure is Zoey." Courtney said in agreement before the trio continued watching the episode as they saw that Pinkie Pie... was all gloomy.

"She almost looks like me during season 1." Gwen said to Courtney and Zoey.

"Yeah." Courtney said to Gwen.

"That stinks." Zoey said to Gwen.

"She's gray." Gwen said to Zoey and Courtney.

"Whoa!" Zoey shouted in surprise.

"Well that's what happens when you get Pinkie to feel all gloomy and sad." Courtney said to Zoey.

"At least I'm not that way anymore." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Yeah." Courtney said before all of the ponies tried to cheer Pinkie Pie by doing all of the things that make her happy... but all were a total failure.

"Wow." Gwen said.

"That was a disaster." Zoey said to Courtney.

"Totes." Courtney said to Zoey and before long Twilight Sparkle decided to make a special day for Pinkie Pie in hopes that it would make her feel better.

"I don't know if this would work." Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Me neither." Gwen and Courtney said to Zoey and soon enough, the ponies learn that Pinkie Pie was moving away from her sister Maud Pie.

"Oh no!" The trio said in surprise.

"Where did she go?" Zoey asked Gwen and Courtney.

"Yakyakistan." Gwen and Courtney.

"Why?" Zoey asked them.

"Just watch Zoey." Gwen said to Zoey.

"Okies?" Courtney asked Zoey.

"Okies then." Zoey said as the girls watched until The Mane 6 arrived at Yayakistan to see Pinkie Pie at a bar as she eats an Ice Cream Sundae.

"_Give me another_." Pinkie said on the TV.

"_But Pony already had 25 Ice_-" The Yak Bar worker said.

"_I SAID GIVE ME ANOTHER_!" Pinkie shouted at the worker to give her another Ice Cream Sundae.

"Oh my God! She's like a monster!" Zoey shouted in surprise before the mane 6 encouraged her to play in front of the Yaks, which Pinkie did as they liked Pinkie's playing.

"Wow! They liked it." Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Yup." Gwen said to Zoey.

"It seems that you play the Yovidaphone by your emotions." Courtney said to Zoey.

"Yeah." Zoey said before the episode ended.

"Now we can take a break." Zoey said before the trio began their break.

"Those were some fun episodes am I right?" Gwen asked Courtney and Zoey.

"Totes." Courtney answered Gwen.

"Yes... but this one will be more fun." Zoey said before she sneakingly grabbed a pillow and threw it at Courtney.

"Pillow fight!" Zoey said before she and Courtney have a pillow fight.

"Hahaha!" Courtney and Zoey laughed.

"Hehehe, I'll be right back girls." Gwen said to Courtney and Zoey before she headed to the bathroom as Courtney and Zoey kept having their pillow fight.

"Ah! This is nice." Zoey screamed and said to Courtney.

"Totes." Courtney said in agreement to Zoey who hit Courtney hard with a pillow.

"Ow! That was really hard you red haired goody two shoes!" Courtney shouted as the pillow fight was about to turn ugly as Zoey gaped.

"Courtney... I didn't mean to- wait, Goody Two shows?! What do you mean by that?" Zoey said before she shouted and asked Courtney who was getting angry.

"You know what I mean, you know damn well what I mean you goody two shoes ginger that couldn't even keep a secret!" Courtney shouted at Zoey who gasped.

"Easy for you to say... at least I didn't flirt and makeout with every guy I met like Duncan, Alejandro, Scott, or even Cameron! You gutter slut! You didn't even tell Gwen what happened!" Zoey shouted at Courtney who gasped.

"What?! Well... Mike isn't even a good actor at all!" Courtney shouted at Zoey who gasped again.

"Your husband is a bad actor you overrated thick assed Ginger headed indie Gwen stealer that wants to have sex with everyone!" Courtney said before she attacked Zoey with a pillow as she growled in rage and attacked back.

"YOU TRIED TO VOTE ME OFF FIRST!" Zoey shouted at Courtney.

"YOU WANTED TO STEAL GWEN FROM ME! SO YOU CAN HAVE HER TO YOURSELF!" Courtney shouted before Gwen returned from the bathroom and saw the pillow fight get ugly as Gwen looked horrified.

"Oh my God no." Gwen said to herself while she saw the fight get ugly.

"INDIE BASED CANADIAN MARY POPPINS!" Courtney shouted at Zoey.

"BITCH!" Zoey shouted at Courtney.

"GIRLS THIS FIGHT IS OVER!" Gwen shouted at Courtney and Zoey before Gwen tried to break it up but she got hit by a pillow by both women, then she fell backwards onto the couch.

"OW!" Gwen shouted before Courtney and Zoey gasped

"Gwen!" Courtney and Zoey said before Gwen stood up as she was pissed off like Heather reading her diary/Heather kissing Trent pissed off as she was seeing her wife, and one of her best friends argue and fight as she was very angry.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Gwen asked Courtney and Zoey.

"Gwen listen, Zoey hit me too hard with the pillow." Courtney said her side of the story to Gwen.

"She called me a goody two shoes that couldn't even keep a secret!" Zoey said to Gwen as well.

"What are you talking about?" Gwen asked Zoey.

"When Courtney asked me not to tell you about when she kissed Cameron during All-stars." Zoey answered Gwen.

"She called me a gutter slut." Courtney said to Gwen.

"She said that Mike was a bad actor, she also called me an overrated thick assed ginger indie Gwen stealer that wants to have sex with everyone!" Zoey said to Gwen.

"She tried to vote me off!" Courtney said to Gwen.

"She tried to vote me off first!" Zoey said to Gwen.

"Shut your fucking mouth you ginger haired Canadian Mary Poppins knockoff!" Courtney said before Zoey gasped.

"At least I'm not a stuck up, pretentious, slutty bitch like you!" Zoey shouted at Courtney causing her to gasp.

"URGH!" Courtney and Zoey growled as Gwen had heard enough from her wife, and one of her great friends.

"ALRIGHT YOU TWO THAT IS ENOUGH!" Gwen shouted at Courtney and Zoey to stop arguing which they did before Gwen sighed.

"Listen you two... I love you both but this feud has got to end, for good. We've gotten along for over 10 years without this shit being brought up again after All-Stars... now look, you two need to work this out because you two are mothers, great mothers, and good friends, do not let a pillow fight which turned into a stupid and ugly fight over what happened during All-Stars ruin our trip, and ruin our friendship." Gwen said to Courtney and Zoey who sighed.

"Okies." Courtney and Zoey said to Gwen before they started talking.

"Gwen is right." Courtney said to Zoey.

"Totes." Zoey said to Courtney.

"I'm so sorry." Courtney said to Zoey.

"I'm sorry too." Zoey said to Courtney before Gwen cleared her throat.

"Do it better." Gwen said to Courtney and Zoey.

"I am truly sorry for hitting you hard with the pillow." Zoey apologized to Courtney.

"I'm sorry that I called you all those awful names, I'm sorry for calling Mike a bad actor. And I'm sorry for saying that you want to have sex with everyone." Courtney apologized to Zoey.

"I'm sorry for calling you a gutter slut." Zoey apologized again to Courtney.

"I'm sorry for calling you a goody two shoes and an Indie based knockoff of Mary Poppins." Courtney apologized to Zoey.

"I accept your apologies and I forgive you as well." Zoey said to Courtney.

"Same here Zoey." Courtney said before she and Zoey hugged before Gwen cleared her throat.

"We're so sorry for hitting you with a pillow." Courtney and Zoey said to Gwen before the trio hugged.

"That's better... but I have one last thing to say before we continue our girls day in." Gwen said to Courtney and Zoey.

"Yes?" Courtney and Zoey asked Gwen who then turned into a savage woman like Dorothy Zbornak from The Golden Girls as she was still a bit mad.

"If you two ever fight and if you two hit her with a pillow once more both in a none playful manner..." Gwen said to Courtney and Zoey before Gwen switched her focus to Courtney.

"There will be no diaper sex for three months between you and me Courtney!" Gwen said to Courtney before she turned her focus to Zoey.

"And Zoey, there would be no diaper sex with you, me and Courtney during the sleepovers for three whole months if you mess up! Got it?!" Gwen said and asked them.

"Yes..." They said before the two started crying and hugging each other tighter.

"WE ARE SO SORRY!" Courtney and Zoey said to Gwen.

"Aw man... the one time I try to be savage like Dorothy Zbornak and it fires back." Gwen said to herself before she focused her attention to Courtney and Zoey who were still crying.

"Girls, please... stop crying, I'm not trying to be a hardass, I'm sorry for being mean, I just want you two to learn from it and not do it again that's all." Gwen said to Courtney and Zoey.

"We know! But we're still so sorry to each other." Courtney and Zoey hugged each other still.

"Oh well... can I join in then on the hug?" Gwen said before she asked them.

"Yes!" Courtney and Zoey answered Gwen before the trio soon group hugged each other.

"Now from this day forward... we need to move past this and just have fun, right?" Gwen said and asked Courtney and Zoey.

"Yeah!" Courtney and Zoey answered Gwen.

Then the three began to have fun again as they were doing silly girly activities as they were painting each other's nails while telling each other a funny moment during their lives.

"When the doctor came back with the injection for Mike, Vito literally took control and tried to give the shot to the doctor." Zoey told Gwen and Courtney a funny Mike story.

"Hahaha! Really?" Gwen laughed and asked Zoey who nodded.

"That's so funny." Courtney said to Zoey.

"Yeah." Zoey said to Courtney and Gwen.

"Courtney's reason for being scared of Green jelly is kinda silly but it's understandable also." Gwen said to Zoey.

"It happened in the 3rd grade and they had Green Jelly for lunch, until some jerk decided to make it barf instead, and not just for me, for everyone! even the teachers... the school had to be investigated as if it was infested with lice." Courtney said to Zoey who was surprised.

"Wow! Funny but I am so sorry." Zoey said to Courtney.

"Yeah, Thank. your turn, Gwenny." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Let me tell you something that happened while Courtney and I were at the beach." Gwen said to Zoey.

"Okies, what happened?" Zoey said before she asked Gwen.

"Me and Courtney were just relaxing at the beach... but we forgot to put sun tan on our bodies and while we were relaxing. We fell asleep and got sunburned." Gwen said to Zoey.

"We goofed up badly." Courtney said to Zoey.

"Oh my gosh, hehehehe..." Zoey said before she giggled.

"Yeah, we learned our lesson." Gwen and Courtney said to Zoey.

"Okies." Zoey said to them.

"So Zoey... Gwenny and I are curious about what you and Mike do while the kids are at school and out of the house." Courtney said to Zoey.

"Well... sometimes we like to watch movies if we're in the mood, when we're out of the house, he and I like to sometimes jog or just go somewhere to eat." Zoey answered Courtney.

"Okies then." Gwen said to Zoey.

"Do you two have diapey sex?" Courtney asked Zoey causing her to blush.

"Not all the time... but only if he and I are in the mood. We even did it once in our pool during the day, we made sure nobody saw." Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Wow!" Gwen and Courtney said to Zoey who was blushing again.

"Yeah... it was so hawt and so fun." Zoey said to them before she relaxed.

"So what do you two do?" Zoey asked them.

"Courtney and I relax in our diapeys, we lounge around, and watch TV, we also have diapey sex some times." Gwen answered Zoey.

"Cool." Zoey said to Gwen.

"While we're out, we either shop, go out to eat or just have a nice walk." Courtney said to Zoey as well.

"Okies, that's pretty cool." Zoey said to Courtney.

"You are going to love your nails when I'm done with them Courtney." Zoey said to Courtney.

"I'm excited, I hope Gwenny is excited about your nails after I'm done." Courtney said to Zoey,

"Same for you princess." Gwen said to Courtney as the trio were done.

"Okies... on the count of three." Gwen said to the girls.

"1..." Zoey counted first before Courtney was next.

"2..." Courtney counted next.

"3!" The trio counted before they showed their fingernails as Courtney's fingernails were red with white and pink flowers, Gwen's fingernails were white with blue and black stars on them and Zoey's fingernails were blue with a yellow moon crescent.

"Oh my Gosh! Our nails look so beautiful!" The trio said to each other.

"Gwen that's an awesome design!" Zoey said to Gwen.

"Thankies." Gwen said to Zoey.

"Zoey, this is so cute!" Courtney said to Zoey.

"Thankies." Zoey said to Courtney.

"Princess this design is adorable!" Gwen said to Courtney.

"Thankies." Courtney said before they hugged.

"Any of you getting hungry?" Zoey asked Gwen and Courtney.

"Yeah." Gwen and Courtney answered.

"Me too. Wanna order room service?" Zoey said before she asked them.

"Yes please." Gwen and Courtney answered Zoey.

"Awesome!" Zoey said before she ordered the Chicken parmesan.

"It'll be ready in 35 minutes." Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Alright." Gwen and Courtney said to Zoey.

"So what should we do while we wait?" Zoey asked.

"How about we play truth or dare for a bit." Gwen answered Zoey.

"Okies." Zoey and Courtney said to Gwen.

"But no sexual dares." Gwen said to them.

"Alright." Zoey and Courtney said back.

"Wait... no sexual dares but talking about sexy stuff is okay." Gwen said to Zoey and Courtney.

"Cool." Zoey and Courtney said to Gwen.

"Who'll go first?" Gwen asked.

"I will." Courtney answered Gwen before she shifted her focus onto Zoey.

"Zoey, truth or dare." Courtney said to Zoey.

"Dare please." Zoey said to Courtney.

"I dare you... to spin around for 30 seconds and see if you can stay standing up." Courtney said to Zoey.

"Okies then." Zoey said before she spun around for thirty seconds.

"Whoa!" Zoey shouted while she spun around as she then stopped spinning.

"Okies now try to stay standing up." Courtney said to Zoey.

"Okies then..." Zoey said before she stood up as she started wobbling a bit.

"Whoa!" Zoey shouted as she fell onto the bed.

"I did my best, hahaha!" Zoey said before she softly laughed a bit.

"Nice one, Zoey." Courtney said to Zoey.

"Thankies." Zoey said to Courtney.

"My turn... Courtney... truth or dare." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Truth." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Is it really true that you kissed Alejandro during World Tour?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Oooh!" Zoey said in suspense.

"No." Courtney answered Gwen.

"Are you sure?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Yes it was all fake, I promise." Courtney answered Gwen.

"Okies then." Gwen said to Courtney.

"My turn, Gwen, truth or dare." Zoey said to Gwen.

"Dare." Gwen said to Zoey.

"I dare you... hmm... to tell us if Trent was your first time!" Zoey said to Gwen who blushed a bit.

"Oooh!" Courtney said to Gwen.

"In all honesty... Trent was the first man that I ever had sex with." Gwen said to Zoey.

"Cool." Zoey said to Gwen.

"I'll go again, Zoey truth or dare." Gwen said to Zoey

"Dare again please." Zoey said to Gwen.

"I dare you to tell us if Mike was your first time having sex." Gwen said to Zoey causing her to blush.

"Well... yes he was my first time having sex but I wasn't his first time." Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"What?" Gwen and Courtney asked.

"Mike told me Vito took control and had sex with a girl during a party a year before we met during total drama. But to himself, I was Mike's first and it was special." Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Whoa!" Gwen and Courtney said to her.

"My turn this time." Courtney said before she turned her focus to Gwen.

"Gwen, truth or dare." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Truth." Gwen said in response.

"Is it true that... having diapey sex with me or with Trent is the hawtest?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Hehehe..." Zoey giggled a bit.

"Well Courtney, it's a toughie. Listen I like it with me, you, and Trent do it... I love it when you and I make love, I loved it when Trent and I did it so it is a hard choice... do not get me wrong, Trent is my favorite guy ever and he's special but you're special also, so it's truly a hard one so I can't truly pick. I'm sorry princess, I hope your not mad at me." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Of course I'm not mad! I was just having fun, Gwenny." Courtney said before she kissed him.

"Thankies." Gwen said to Courtney.

"You're welcome." Courtney said to Gwen.

"My turn, Courtney, truth or dare?" Zoey said before she asked Courtney.

"Hmmm... dare me this time." Courtney answered Zoey.

"I dare you... to give me a hug." Zoey said to Courtney.

"That's it?" Courtney asked Zoey before she nodded.

"Okay then." Courtney said before they hugged, then Zoey got playful and gave a friendly kiss on the cheek.

"Zoey!" Gwen and Courtney shouted.

"Sorry, I'm just excited about tomorrow's sex marathon. Besides, it was only a friendly kiss on the cheek." Zoey said to them.

"Okies then... but please do try to relax?" Gwen asked Zoey.

"Okies then, sorry. Hehehe." Zoey answered Gwen before she giggled a bit in embarrasement.

"It's fine. I think we should call it a game." Gwen said.

"Okies." Courtney and Zoey said to Gwen.

"We still have a few minutes until our food is here, what should we do?" Courtney asked.

"Hmm... well since Zoey and I did mention our first time. Why not we tell each other about our first time." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Really?" Courtney asked.

"That sounds like fun and pretty hawt." Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"But we can't go to full details." Gwen said to Zoey.

"Okies." Zoey said

"My first time was with Trent. It happened after Season 1. He and I were in my house And well... I started feeling playful and things just got there. Honestly, Trent is amazing in bed... and he is still an amazing lover." Gwen said whike she was blushing.

"Ooh! Nice!" Zoey and Courtney said to Gwen.

"My turn." Courtney said before she began to tell Gwen and Zoey her story.

"It was with Duncan... his machine gun wasn't big in comparison to Trent's." Courtney said to them as Zoey was surprised.

"Really?" Zoey asked Courtney.

"Yeah... but he was still good. It happened during season 2. He and I just had crazy sex and well... it was pretty hawt to me. Even if he had a teeny-tiny machine gun." Courtney said while Zoey began to laugh.

"Hahahaha!" Zoey laughed like crazy.

"Duncan and I never ever did it thank God, I was turned off by him his machine gun was definitely smaller than Trent's huge guitar." Gwen said.

"Wow! That was harsh." Zoey said to Gwen.

"I know... but he kissed like a shoe." Gwen said in response to Zoey.

"Anyway... anyway... let's move on." Zoey said to Gwen.

"Yeah, it's your turn Zoey." Gwen said to Zoey.

"Hehehe... well, it happened a few months after Season 4. Mike and I were at his house while his parents were gone and well... he and I wanted to move to the next level of our relationship. Honestly it was like I was in Heaven. And also... that boy act way differently in bed. He may act all sweet and innocent but in bed... he is like a god, wow." Zoey lightly giggled before she explained the first time she ever made love with Mike and when she was finished telling her story she was blushing deeply like when she saw Mike for the first time.

"Wow!" Gwen and Courtney said to Zoey.

"Yeah." Zoey said to them.

"Zoey... did Commando Zoey ever take control?" Gwen asked Zoey who blushed heavier than a red tomato.

"Once she did... and she made Mike her bitch in bed." Zoey answered Gwen causing her and Courtney to react in shock.

"Whoa! Was he okay?" Gwen and Courtney asked.

"He was fine... but I kept saying sorry to him a lot." Zoey answered them.

"Okies, now when was the first time you and Mike had diapey sex?" Gwen asked Zoey.

"Oooh...!" Courtney said while Zoey blushed again.

"Um... it happened... during the Valentine's Day episode of Total Drama Babies back in 2017. He and I went somewhere to have some alone time since me giving him a hawt blowjob got him very horny as hell." Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Oooh!" Gwen and Courtney said to Zoey.

"Yeah, he and I had hawt diapey sex and I loved it so much, I even begged for more. Hahaha...! we had diapey sex after we did our part in the challenge as it was really hawt." Zoey said causing her to blush once again.

"Wow!" Gwen and Courtney said to Zoey.

"Wanna know when was our first time?" Courtney asked Zoey.

"Yeah." Zoey answered.

"It was during the Christmas episode of Total Drama Babies back in 2016 as we only began dating for a few weeks." Gwen said

"What happened?" Zoey asked.

"I was making a sexy Christmas video for Gwenny. But Leshawna told her I wanted to have diapey sex with her." Courtney said before Gwen was next.

"So I interrupted her film and well... we finally had diapey sex for the very first time and it was..." Gwen said before she and Courtney looked into each other's eyes like a typical romantic couple.

"A sexy Christmas miracle." Gwen and Courtney said before they kissed while Zoey was smiling.

"That is so sweet." Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Totes." Gwen and Courtney said before the door finally knocked.

"Yes?" The trio asked.

"Room service." A hotel employee said on the other side of the door as their food was here.

"Coming." Zoey said before she placed a robe on as she opened the door.

"Three Chicken Parmesans." The employee said to Zoey.

"Thank you." Zoey gave the employee $30.

"Keep the change." Zoey said to the employee.

"Thank you." The employee said before he closed the door as Zoey headed to the kitchen.

"Lunch is served." Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Awesome!" Gwen and Courtney said before the trio took off their robes and grabbed plates for their lunch and turned on the TV to watch while eating.

"Mmm!" The trio said while they were enjoying their lunch.

"Wanna watch MLP again?" Gwen asked the girls.

"Yes." Courtney and Zoey answered.

"Awesome, how about Apple Family Reunion from season 3." Gwen said to Courtney and Zoey.

"Yeah!" Courtney and Zoey said before Gwen puts it on this time.

"Let's enjoy." Gwen said as the episode started with Applejack, Apple Bloom, Big Mac, and Granny Smith, in the barn, getting items for the Apple Family Reunion.

"Looks like Granny Smith is getting everything ready for the Apple Family Reunion." Courtney said.

"Yup." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Oooh! A family reunion, that sounds like fun!" Zoey said before they learn that a lot of the Apple family members will be attending the reunion... making Granny Smith and Applejack look a bit concerned.

"Wow, tons of family members are coming from everywhere." Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Yup!" Gwen and Courtney said to Zoey before Applejack decided that she will take care of the reunion planning this year.

"That's nice of Applejack." Gwen said.

"Totes, but she got a lot of planning to do." Zoey said to Gwen.

"That's true." Courtney said before Granny Smith then showed Applejack and Apple Bloom a family photo to help her know what is needed for the reunion.

"Whoa, that is a lot." Gwen and Courtney said to Zoey.

"Let's just pray that she gets it done." Zoey said to them.

"Yeah." Gwen and Courtney said back to Zoey before they watch Applejack planning it out until the trio see that she was getting a little tired.

"Uh-oh, She's getting a bit tired." Zoey said.

"Maybe she may needs to sleep." Gwen said before Applejack soon took a quick sleep to help herself. The next day... was the Family reunion and Applejack got everything ready for it.

"Alright! It looks she got everything ready." Courtney said.

"Yeah." Gwen said before a lot of Apple Family members arrive to the farm.

"OH!" Gwen shouted before Courtney was next.

"MY!" Courtney shouted before zoey was last.

"GOSH!" Zoey shouted as she, Courtney, and Gwen were in shock.

"That's too many apples!" The trio shouted before Applebloom soon saw her cousin, Babs Seed.

"Aww, that's so sweet." Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Totes!" Gwen and Courtney said to Zoey before Applejack told everyone about her plans for the reunion... with the little ponies playing a very crazy and tiring game and the elder ponies finally finishing the family quilt with... sewing machines.

"Wow, Applejack really wants to make this reunion special." Courtney said.

"She's making the elder ponies use sewing machines." Gwen said.

"While she's making the little ponies do a race... very long one with different obstacles." Zoey said as well.

"She's doing too much." Courtney said before Applejack took the family for a nice Hayride.

"That looks like a lot of fun, doesn't it?" Gwen asked Courtney and Zoey.

"Totes." Courtney and Zoey said to Gwen and very soon... Applejack showed the family fruit bats... in a form of a rainbow.

"Beautiful!" The trio said to each other.

"Say Courtney what do you say that when we get back home we go on a Hayride?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"It sounds like fun, I like that." Courtney said before the two kissed.

"Maybe Mike and I should join you girls on that hayride?" Zoey asked Gwen and Courtney.

"Sure." Gwen and Courtney said before things escaladed as the fruit bats started flying towards the Apple Families... because one of them had apples on her sunhat.

"Oh my!" The trio said before the wagon crashed into the Apple Family barn... which was soon destroyed.

"OH NO! THE BARN!" The trio shouted as Appleback is now crushed and sad.

"Aw! Poor Applejack." Gwen and Courtney said.

"She really feels bad about this happening." Zoey said before Apple Bloom began to comfort her big sister as Granny Smith began to comfort her granddaughter as well and told her something very important about the reunion, just as Granny Smith did then Applejack had an idea to save the reunion as "Raise This Barn" was about to begin as everypony else were about to start fixing the barn.

"The song is about to start." Zoey said with eagerness.

"Yup!" Gwen and Courtney said to Zoey.

"Yee-hoo!" The trio shouted like they were cowgirls before they began singing one of the most populat songs in the show's history.

"_Raise this barn, raise this barn _

_One, two, three, four _

_Together, we can raise this barn _

_One, two, three, four _

_Up, up, up, go the beams _

_Hammer those joints, work in teams _

_Turn 'em round quick by the right elbow _

_Grab a new partner, here we go_." The trio sang.

"Yeah!" Gwen and Courtney shouted.

"Come on, Apple family! Let's get to it! Wee-hoo!" The trio said.

"_Raise this barn, raise this barn _

_One, two, three, four _

_Together, we can raise this barn _

_One, two, three, four _

_Finish the frame, recycling wood _

_Workin' hard, you're doin' good _

_Turn 'em round quick by the right elbow _

_Grab a new partner, here we go_." Gwen sang.

"Yeah!" Zoey and Courtney said.

"Whoo-whee!" Zoey said before she began to sing by herself.

"_Raise this barn, oh, raise this barn _

_One, two, three, four _

_Together, we can raise this barn _

_One, two, three, four _

_Slats of wood come off the ground _

_Hold 'em up and nail 'em down _

_Turn 'em round quick by the left elbow _

_Grab a new partner, here we go_." Zoey sang by herself with confidence.

"Yeah!" Gwen and Courtney shouted again.

"Come on, Apples! Get 'er done!" Zoey said before Gwen was next to sing.

"_Look at us, we're family_." Gwen sang before Courtney was next.

"_Working together thankfully_." Courtney sang to Gwen.

"_We apples, we are proud to say_." Gwen sang again before she and Courtney were about to sing together.

"_Stick together the pony way_." Gwen and Courtney sang together before Courtney was next to sing.

"_Bow to your partner, circle right _

_Get down if you're scared of heights _

_Forward back and twirl around _

_That barn's gonna be the best in town_." Courtney sang.

"_Yeah_!" Gwen said.

"_Yee-haw! Attagirl!_" Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"_Alright, let's get to it!_" They said to Zoey.

"_Raise this barn, raise this barn _

_One, two, three, four _

_Together, we can raise this barn _

_One, two, three, four._" Gwen

"_Take your brushes, young and old _

_Together, paint it, bright and bold _

_Turn 'em round quick by the left elbow _

_Grab a new partner, here we go._" The trio sang before the song was almost over.

"_We raised this barn, we raised this barn _

_Yes, we did _

_Together we sure raised this barn _

_Yes, we did _

_Being together counts the most _

_We all came here from coast to coast _

_All we need to strive to be _

_Is part of the Apple family _

_Yeah!_" The trio sang and shouted as the song finished.

"That was a fun song!" Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Totes!" Gwen and Courtney said to Zoey in agreement as they watched the rest of the episode while finishing their lunch.

"That was a fun episode!" Gwen said to Zoey and Courtney.

"Totes!" Courtney and Zoey said to Gwen.

"Girls, would it be okay if we took a powernap?" Zoey asked Gwen and Courtney.

"Sure." Gwen and Courtney answered as the trio then decided to take a quick nap after their lunch as they slept the rest of the afternoon away as it was 7:30 PM as they yawned.

"Hey girls, how was your nap?" Zoey asked Gwen and Courtney.

"Wonderful." Gwen and Courtney answered before they kissed.

"Girls, I'm so sorry but I have to pee in my diapey." Courtney said to Gwen and Zoey.

"So do we." Gwen and Zoey said to Courtney as the trio relaxed their bladders before they began to pee in their diapers.

"Ahhhhh...!" The trio sighed as they kept peeing until their diapers were full once again.

"So much better." They said to each other.

"What should change into this time?" Courtney asked.

"How about our ABU Cushies diapers." Zoey answered Courtney.

"Sounds good." Courtney said before the trio changed out of their Rearz Princess diapers and change into their custom ABU Cushies diapers.

"Much better." They said to each other.

"What should we do now?" Zoey asked.

"How about we have dinner, then after that we relax bed." Gwen answered.

"Sounds good." Courtney said before she ordered Spaghetti and Meatballs.

"It'll be ready in 30 minutes." Courtney said.

"You girls wanna chat while we wait?" Gwen asked.

"Sure." Zoey and Courtney answered Gwen.

"I am so sorry again about our fight earlier... if you want I can sleep in the middle of the bed as punishment." Zoey said.

"Are you sure?" Gwen asked her.

"Yes." Zoey answered Gwen.

"But that's not fair, it was my fault too... I should be punish as well." Courtney said before Gwen cleared her throat getting their attention.

"Zoey, Courtney... relax. Nobody is getting punished at all." Gwen said to them.

"Huh?" Courtney and Zoey asked Gwen in confusion.

"But Gwen, what about the no diapey sex for three months if you were hit in an not playful matter?" Zoey asked Gwen.

"What about that?" Courtney asked Gwen as well.

"That will happen if the fight ever happens again. But what I mean is that nobody is getting punished right now." Gwen said to Courtney and Zoey.

"Oh!" Courtney and Zoey.

"Besides lets do talk about that sex marathon tomorrow." Gwen said to them.

"Yeah!" Courtney and Zoey said with excitement.

"Zoey, Courtney and I agree that you will become an official Diapey Queen." Gwen said to Zoey as she was shocked, but happy as well.

"Really?" Zoey asked Gwen who nodded.

"But you need to pass an initiation by me and Gwen." Courtney said to Zoey.

"Okies then... what's the initiation?" Zoey asked Gwen and Courtney who smiled.

"You have to take a hawt and hawd pounding by me and Courtney." Gwen said with a seductive tone in her voice.

"And if you do well... you'll be an official Diapey Queen." Courtney said to Zoey as well.

"Awesome!" Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"But there's plenty of other fun things as well." Courtney said to Zoey.

"Really?" Zoey asked.

"Yup, we'll do some sexy cosplay action." Gwen answered Zoey.

"We will also scissors, rub each other's diapey areas, and so many more sexy actions." Courtney said to Zoey who was like a horny teenage girl but she was also like a giddy fangirl waiting outside for Katy Perry tickets.

"Yay!" Zoey cheered while she clapped her hands.

"I know, all of that is going to happen tomorrow." Courtney said.

"Wanna talk to our guys?" Gwen asked Courtney and Zoey.

"Yeah." Courtney and Zoey answered before the trio put on robes before they began FaceTiming with Mike and Trent.

"Hey guys." The trio said to Mike and Trent.

"Hey girls." Mike and Trent said to the trio.

"How is everything?" The trio asked Mike and Trent who were a bit uneased.

"Well... you see." Mike said to the trio as something was wrong.

"What happened?" The trio asked.

"Mike Junior and Maybelle got into a little fight and sent home for the day." Trent said before the trio were angry but this time not with each other but this time with their oldest kids Maybelle White and Mike Smith Junior

"WHAT?!" They shouted with anger in their voice.

"Well what happened?!" Gwen asked Trent who was keeping his cool.

"It happened at school." Trent answered Gwen.

"I've never seen Mike Junior act like this." Mike said to Zoey.

"Bring him in." Zoey said.

"Bring her in." Gwen and Courtney said before Trent and Mike bring Maybelle and Mike Junior in respectively.

"Yes?" Maybelle and Mike Junior asked their mothers who were angry and disappointed.

"Maybelle Rebekah White!" Courtney shouted her sons name.

"Michael James Smith Junior!" Zoey shouted her sons name as well.

"Uh-oh!" They said in shock.

"You two got into a fight?! What happened?" The trio asked their kids.

"Mike Junior called me a retard!" Maybelle said to Gwen and Courtney.

"What?!" Zoey asked as she was very angry.

"No, you call me a retard!" Mike Junior shouted in response.

"Maybelle, is that true?!" Gwen asked Maybelle.

"No, he's lying." Maybelle said before she and Mike Junior aka MJ began arguing.

"No you are!" MJ shouted at Maybelle until Trent and Mike had enough of their bickering.

"That's enough." Trent said to the kids.

"We wanna know the truth and we wanna know right now." Mike said to the kids.

"The truth is... we both said it." MJ said to his parents, and Maybelle's parents causing the trio gasped in shock and disbelief.

"Who said it first?" Courtney asked.

"From what Crystal McGrady saw she said that Mike Junior called Maybelle a retard." Mike answered.

"MJ, why did you call Maybelle a retard?" Zoey asked him.

"Because... I don't know." MJ said as he was afraid because he was now busted and caught in the act.

"Mister, tell your mother why." Mike said to MJ who sighed.

"I was jealous on how smarter she is than me." MJ explained his reason why.

"That's not okay, at all young man." Zoey said before she began scolding MJ.

"Maybelle, why would you call Mike Junior a retard?" Gwen asked Maybelle.

"Because he called me one, I had to respond back." Maybelle answered Gwen.

"You didn't have to respond at all young lady." Courtney said to Maybelle while Gwen sighed.

"It pains me to say this but you are going to be punished." Gwen said to Maybelle.

"Same for you Mike Junior." Zoey said to MJ as well.

"In other words..." Courtney said to Maybelle before it was the trio's turn.

"You two are grounded for two weeks." The trio said to their kids.

"WHAT?! But-" The kids shouted and said before they were cut off.

"No buts!" The trio said.

"You break the rules you two are going to be punished." Gwen and Courtney said to Maybelle.

"I agree with Mrs. White and Mrs. Lopez." Zoey said to MJ.

"Let us clarify it for you two. The punishment will be No TV, No Cable, No VHS tapes, No Pay-Per-View, No DVD's, No Hulu, No Vudu, No Netflix, No YouTube including No YouTube TV, No Amazon Prime, No Video games, No Internet with exceptions of BrainPOP, and No Phone." Courtney said to Maybelle and MJ.

"For two weeks!" The trio said to the kids.

"But!" The kids said to their mothers.

"We said no buts, understand?" They said and asked.

"Yes ma'am." The kids answered their mothers.

"Good, now go to your rooms." The trio said to their kids before Maybelle headed up to her room while Mike Junior went into one of the guest bedrooms.

"Mike, how come MJ act like that?" Zoey asked Mike.

"I don't know." Mike answered Zoey.

"Gwen and Courtney, I am so sorry my son called your daughter that word." Mike apologized to Gwen and Courtney.

"Thanks." Gwen and Courtney said to Mike as there was a knock on the door.

"Our dinner's here we got to go." Zoey said to Mike and Trent.

"Okies then, bye girls." Mike and Trent said to the trio.

"Bye." The trio said before they hung up.

"Got it." Courtney said before she placed on a purple robe.

"I can't believe that! I hated punishing Mike Junior, but we had too." Zoey said to Gwen.

"Yeah, it's not all play dates, trips to the circus, potty training, and more... we have to discipline our children." Gwen said to Zoey who sighed.

"Yeah, maybe when we come home we can lighten the duration of the punishment." Zoey said to Gwen.

"We'll think about it only because it's their first real punishment." Gwen said while Courtney gave the guy $60 as the order was $44.99.

"Thank you very much." Courtney said before she closed the door.

"Dinner's here girls." Courtney said to Gwen and Zoey.

"Alright!" Gwen and Zoey said before they got plates, knives, and forks and put the Spaghetti on their plates and they begin eating.

"Mmmm!" They muffled in deliciousness and delight.

"Delicious." Zoey said to the girls.

"Totes." Gwen said to Zoey.

"I agree." Courtney said to Zoey as well.

"Girls, I am very sorry my son called Maybelle a retard." Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"I'm sorry too." Gwen said to Zoey.

"So am I." Courtney said to Zoey as well.

"When we get home, Mike and I are going to have a talk with him." Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"But also... you think the punishment was a bit too harsh?" Zoey asked Gwen and Courtney.

"Yes." Gwen and Courtney answered Zoey.

"Maybe we should tell the boys about it after dinner." Gwen said to Courtney and Zoey.

"Yeah." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Okies then." Zoey said to Gwen as well while the trio kept eating.

"Girls, I have a question, who were your first childhood crushes?" Zoey asked Courtney and Gwen.

"My first childhood crush was a boy named Tommy McMahon, we met in Kindergarten." Courtney answered Zoey.

"Was he a nice kid?" Gwen asked.

"He is... but he was kind of.. snooty for a kindergartner." Courtney answered.

"Hehehe." The trio giggled.

"Who was your first crush Gwen?" Zoey asked.

"My first crush was a boy named Victor Doris in first grade. He made me believe his dad was a vampire." Gwen answered Zoey which surprised Courtney as well.

"Really?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Yes, but then he and I realized he just works late a lot." Gwen answered Courtney.

"Haha!" Courtney and Zoey laughed.

"So, who was your first crush?" Gwen asked Zoey while she looked at Zoey when she asked the question.

"Well... my first crush was this boy named Jeffery Jackson. We were in the same first grade class." Zoey answered Gwen.

"Was he nice?" Gwen and Courtney asked.

"Well yeah... but... he had eyes on another girl." Zoey answered them.

"I'm so sorry." Gwen said to Zoey.

"Same here." Courtney said as well.

"It's alright." Zoey said to them.

"At least you have Mike now." Courtney said to Zoey.

"Yeah and At least you two have each other... and Trent as well." Zoey said to them.

"Yeah." Gwen and Courtney said to Zoey before they kissed as the girls were done with their dinner, then the girls face-timed their guys as they were in their footie pajamas this time around.

"Hey again." Mike and Trent said to the trio.

"Hey guys." The girls said to their men.

"I see you three are about to sleep right?" Mike asked Zoey.

"Yeah but we were thinking about the punishments... we agreed that we were way too harsh." Zoey answered Mike before she told him that the punishment was harsh.

"Yeah." Gwen and Courtney said in agreement.

"Okay." Mike and Trent said to the trio.

"So... what are we going to do then?" Mike asked.

"We can cut the punishment short." Trent said to Mike.

"Make it only a week." Mike said as well.

"That's fine with us." The girls said to their men.

"Alright, we're gonna head onto bed."

"Goodnight boys." Courtney and Zoey said.

"Goodnight girls." Trent and Mike said to the girls as they hung up.

"Okies, who's sleeping in the middle this time?" Gwen asked.

"I'll sleep in the middle." Courtney answered.

"Okies then." Gwen and Zoey said before the trio laid on the bed, as Courtney was in the middle, Gwen slept on the left side and Zoey slept on the right side as they had their sleep shirts and diapers on without the pajamas.

"Goodnight." The trio said to each other as Gwen and Courtney shared a kiss while Zoey hugged Courtney as they soon turned the light offs and fell to sleep.

**NEXT CHAPTER HAS THE GIRLS HAVING AN ALL DAY SEX MARATHON! **

**READ AND REVIEW EVERYONE!**


	5. Diapey Threesome Marathon

Gwen, Courtney and Zoey take Italy.

**Summary: This chapter has the girls having an all-day sex marathon as Gwen and Courtney give Zoey an initation before they crown her the newest "Diapey Queen", who knows what will happen. **

**Disclaimer: Rated M for Sexual Content, AB/DL Content, and Language as this story is co-written by me and Hellflores. ENJOY!**

**Chapter 5: Diapey Threesome Marathon **

It was the next morning as it was 7:00 AM Rome time while it's 1:00 AM back in Toronto as the alarm clock went off as Gwen turned off the alarm clock as she yawned and stretched.

"Good morning Courtney." Gwen said to Courtney who then yawned, stretched, and woke up as well.

"Morning Gwenny." Courtney said before she and Gwen kissed, then Zoey yawned and stretched before she woke up.

"Good morning girls." Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Morning Zoey." Gwen and Courtney said to her before the trio shared a hug before they got out of their bed as they kept stretching.

"How did you sleep Zoey?

"Like a happy baby girl, I'm so excited about the marathon today and about becoming a diapey queen." Zoey answered before she told Gwen and Courtney about her excitement.

"Gwen and I know that you are excited but first we're going to have breakfast and watch some TV to wake up before we jump into it." Courtney said to Zoey.

"Right, how about Waffles, bacon, and eggs." Zoey said to Courtney before she suggested Waffles, Bacon, and eggs.

"Sure." Gwen and Courtney said to Zoey.

"How about we make it together as a trio?" Zoey asked them.

"Okies." Gwen and Courtney said before the trio then began to cook their breakfast in their shirts and diapers.

"I'll work on the waffles." Zoey said to Courtney.

"Okies, I'll handle the eggs." Courtney said to Zoey.

"I'll handle the bacon." Gwen said to Courtney and Zoey as the trio began to cook the breakfast.

"Today is going to be an amazing day." Zoey said with complete and absolute excitement and eagerness.

"Totes." Gwen and Courtney said to Zoey before the trio kept cooking the meal for the next 45 minutes until they were finished cooking the breakfast.

"Done!" The trio said before they grabbed their plate of waffles, eggs and bacon as they sat down and turned on the TV.

"What you girls want to watch?" Zoey asked Gwen and Courtney.

"How about we watch Friends." Gwen and Courtney answered Zoey.

"Sounds awesome to me." Zoey said before she went to her Vudu account and put an episode of the iconic sitcom 'Friends' season 2 episode 14 known as "The One With The Prom Video" as the episode began with Joey giving Chandler $812 as a way of paying him pack for head shots, and more.

"Well that was really nice of him." Gwen said to Courtney and Zoey.

"Sure is." Courtney and Zoey said to Gwen.

"That bracelet though is a piece of crap, it's something that Josee wouldn't even drool over... even though it is Gold... she would know it's fake." Courtney said to Gwen and Zoey.

"How do you know that?" Gwen and Zoey asked Courtney.

"Duncan one time bought me one of those bracelets... he is a closet Friends fan." Courtney said to Gwen and Zoey who then started to laugh.

"Hahaha!" Gwen and Zoey laughed a bit.

"Sorry, I know Duncan is nice now but I never knew he loved 'Friends'." Gwen said to Courtney.

"He only revealed it to me." Courtney said to them.

"I see." Gwen said before they resumed watching the episode as Phoebe, Chandler, and Ross were in a scene.

"_Hang in there, it's going to happen._" Phoebe said to Ross via the TV.

"_Okay, now how do you know that?_" Ross asked Phoebe via the TV.

"_Because she's your lobster._" Phoebe answered Ross via the TV.

"Whoa whoa, her what?!" Zoey said and asked.

"Her lobster_._" Gwen and Courtney answered Zoey.

"Dawn would find this to be strange." Zoey said before she and the girls watched the show before everyone began watching the prom video and saw the size of Rachel's nose in high school.

"Oh my God!" The trio said before they began to laugh a bit.

"She looks like Pinnochio!" Gwen said.

"Totes." Courtney said before the trio saw how fat Monica was.

"Oh my God! Monica looked like Sadie!" Courtney said.

"Totes, hehehehe." Gwen said before she giggled.

"Hehe, you're right." Zoey said before she giggled a bit before hey see Ross as he looked like Mr. Kotter from Welcome Back Kotter.

"Look at Ross! He looks stupid!" Zoey said

"Totes." Gwen and Courtney said before they watched the rest of the episode until Ross and Rachel kissed.

"They kissed!" Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"_See he's her lobster!_" Phoebe said to the group calling Ross her lobster via the TV.

"Hahahaha!" The trio laughed.

"She called Ross her Lobster, that's too funny." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Totes." Courtney.

"How's the breakfast girls?" Zoey asked Gwen and Courtney.

"Awesome." Gwen and Courtney answered Zoey.

"Great to hear." Zoey said as the trio continued eating and watching tv until they were done.

"That was a fun breakfast." Courtney said to Gwen and Zoey.

"Totes." They said back to Courtney.

"Wanna get ready for the marathon?" Gwen asked.

"Absolutely!" Zoey answered gleefully.

"Someone's very excited." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Guilty, hehehe..." Zoey said while she was blushing as she giggled as well.

"That's okay, let's get ready." Gwen said before the trio headed to the living room as they all started dressing up in Royal dressed as Gwen and Courtney are Diapey Queens and Zoey is a Diapey Princess.

"So, how do I look as a Diapey Princess?" Zoey asked Gwen and Courtney.

"Adorable." Gwen and Courtney answered Zoey.

"Aww, thankies. You two look very beautiful, my Diapey Queens." Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Thankies, Princess Zoey." Gwen and Courtney said to Zoey.

"You're welcome." Zoey said before Gwen and Courtney started the initiation.

"Princess Zoey, take a knee." Gwen said before Zoey kneeled down.

"Princess Zoey, it is our honor that today..." Courtney said before she and Gwen were about to speak.

"You will become a fellow Diapey Queen." Gwen and Courtney said to Zoey.

"This is so incredible!" Zoey said to them.

"But you need to do something for us before you become a permanent diapey Queen." Gwen said to Zoey.

"You need to pass the initiation." Courtney told Zoey what she needed to do.

"Okies." Zoey said to Courtney.

"May I ask, what is the initiation?" Zoey asked them.

"Courtney and I are going to pound you hawd." Gwen answered Zoey.

"Oh! Okies then!" Zoey said as she was eagerness.

"Will you accept this initiation?" Gwen asked Zoey.

"Yes I will." Zoey answered Gwen.

"Okies then." Courtney said before the trio stripped off their dresses revealing their bras, diapers, stockings, and heels.

"We look very hawt." The trio said to each other.

"Let the all day diapey sex marathon commence!" The trio said before they began to do a triple makeout session to start off the marathon.

"Mmmm!" The trio moaned while they kissed and made out, using their tongues against each other while they each grope their diapered asses.

"MMMMMMMM!" The trio moaned while they kept making out as they were enjoying it.

"This is so hawt!" The trio said before they kept kissing and tongue kissing until Gwen and Courtney both groped Zoey's ass.

"Oh!" Zoey shouted.

"Princess Zoey, are you ready for your initiation?" Gwen and Courtney asked Zoey.

"You know I am." Zoey answered Gwen and Courtney.

"Good." Gwen and Courtney said before they grabbed their own strap on dildos, both 11 inches long and 3 inches thick and placed it over their diapers as Zoey was getting horny before Gwen and Courtney revealed their babas to Zoey.

"Whoa!" Zoey shouted in surprise.

"What do you think Princess Zoey?" Gwen and Courtney asked.

"They look... so big and so good." Zoey answered them

"You like them?" Gwen asked Zoey.

"I wuv them." Zoey answered her.

"Good, now let the initiation begin, shall we?" Courtney said to Zoey before she asked her as well.

"Okies then." Zoey said before she began to suck their babas.

"Mmmmm!" Zoey moaned and muffled as she was sucking on Courtney's baba whille she stroked Gwen's baba.

"Oh yes! Keep going, Princess Zoey." Gwen and Courtney shouted while Zoey licked and sucked Courtney's baba, then she switched to Gwen's baba.

"Ohh! This feels so good Princess Zoey." Gwen said to Zoey.

"Mmmmm!" Zoey moaned and muffled while she kept switching between Gwen and Courtney's babas.

"Mmmmmmmmm!" Zoey kept moaning until she started sucking both Gwen and Courtney's baba hard.

"MMMMMMMMM!" Zoey muffled and moaned while having both of their babas in her mouth.

"OHHHH YES!" Gwen and Courtney shouted before they petted and rubbed Zoey's red hair softly.

"Good Princess!" They said to Zoey who kept at it until it was time.

"Gonna cumsies!" Gwen shouted.

"Me too!" Courtney said before Zoey stopped as she stroked both of them super hard.

"Queen Gwen, Queen Courtney; please give this princess your sweet cumsies!" Zoey said before she opened her mouth wide.

"Okies!" Gwen and Courtney said while Zoey kept stroking their babas until it was finally time.

"OHHHHHHHHH!" Gwen and Courtney moaned while they climaxed hard over Zoey's face and mouth... then she swallowed their royal milk.

"Mmmmm! That was the sweetest milky ever." Zoey moaned and said to Gwen and Courtney who blushed.

"Thankies." Gwen and Courtney said to Zoey.

"You're welcome... now then... didn't you two say I need to get pounded hawd to officially become a Diapey Queen?" Zoey asked Gwen and Courtney.

"Yes we did!" Gwen and Courtney answered Zoey.

"So fuck me! Fuck me hawd so I can become a Diapey Queen!" Zoey said to them.

"Okies then." Gwen and Courtney said to Zoey before Courtney sat down on the sofa while Zoey sat on Courtney's lap.

"Okies then." Gwen said as she stood behind Zoey.

"Remember, you want us to go hawd, so we aren't holding back." Gwen said to Zoey.

"That's right!" Courtney said before she groped Zoey's diapered ass softly causing her to shudder with lust and horniness.

"Ohhh! This is so going to be so awesome!" Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Totes!" Gwen and Courtney said to Zoey in agreement before they began to pound Zoey hard.

"OH!" Zoey moaned loudly before she held Courtney tightly.

"Are you alright Zoey?" Courtney asked Zoey before she smirked.

"Yes! Please continue!" Zoey answered Courtney.

"Okies." Gwen said before she and Courtney began fucking Zoey hard as Courtney plowed Zoey's diapered pussy while Gwen fucked her diapered ass.

"Oh yeah! So good!" Gwen said before she slapped Zoey's ass)

"Ah! Yes! More, fuck me hawder!" Zoey said to Gwen.

"Okies then Zoey." Gwen said to Zoey.

"We will." Courtney said to Zoey before they go even harder as Zoey was on cloud ten.

"HOLY SHIT! They fucking me hawder than Mike does it to me! Dear God in heaven!" Zoey said in her head as she was thinking it before she gasped, moaned and scream passionately while Gwen and Courtney kept fucking her even harder.

"You like that, Princess Zoey?" Gwen and Courtney asked Zoey.

"YES! YES I DO! YOU FUCK ME HAWD OR EVEN HAWDER THAN MY SEXY DIAPEY KING MIKE!" Zoey answered Gwen and Courtney.

"Really?" Gwen and Courtney asked.

"YES! KEEP GOING UNTIL I AM AN OFFICIAL DIAPEY QUEEN!" Zoey answered them.

"OKIES THEN!" Gwen and Courtney said before Zoey soon started kissing Courtney passionately while Gwen kissed and sucked on her neck as they both increased their pounding to a new level.

"Mmmm!" Zoey and Courtney moaned during their kiss as the trio kept at it until it was time.

"WE'RE GONNA CUMSIES!" Gwen and Courtney shouted.

"ME TOO!" Zoey said before it happened.

"OHHHHHHHHH FUCK!" The trio moaned and screamed as they climaxed hard before Gwen and Courtney pulled out.

"Oh my god!" Zoey shouted before she fell onto Courtney.

"You alright?" Courtney asked Zoey.

"I'm great." Zoey answered Courtney.

"You mean what you said about us fucking you better than Mike?" Gwen asked Zoey.

"No, I was just playing around. I was enjoying it very much." Zoey answered Gwen.

"Cool, now Queen Gwen and myself would like to officially call you a diapey queen." Courtney said to the newest diapey queen in Zoey.

"Congratulations." Gwen and Courtney said to Zoey who squealed with ecstasy and delight.

"Ah, thank you so much!" Zoey said before she hugged them very tightly.

"I am Officially a Diapey Queen! This is so awesome!" Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Glad you're happy." Gwen said to Zoey.

"Yay!" Courtney said to Zoey as well.

"My first act as a Diapey Queen is to fuck Queen Courtney." Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Okies then." Courtney said to Zoey.

"I'll watch then." Gwen said to Zoey and Courtney.

"Okies, Queen Gwenny." Zoey and Courtney said before they makeout while Gwen sat down and began to pleasure her diapered pussy.

"Mmmmm!" Zoey and Courtney moaned during their hot makeout session.

"Ohhh! This feels so good." Gwen moaned and said while she continued rubbing herself while Zoey and Courtney continued to make out as Zoey soon groped Courtney's ass.

"Mmmm!" Courtney moaned and muffled before she stopped the kissing to ask Zoey something.

"Diapey Queen Zoey, do you like my ass?" Courtney asked Zoey in a seductive and innocent way that tuned Zoey on.

"I do Diapey Queen Courtney." Zoey answered in a seductive and innocent way as well.

"Well... You wanna fuck my diapey ass?" Courtney asked Zoey.

"Yes I do!" Zoey answered Courtney.

"Grab a strap-on dildo, then go right ahead, and fuck my diapey ass." Courtney said while she shook it and spanked it a bit.

"Okies Courtney." Zoey said before she got a strap-on dildo and placed it on over her diaper.

"Suck it first... suck this diapey queen's baba." Zoey said to Courtney.

"Okies then." Courtney said before she got down to her knees and began to suck on Zoey's baba.

"Mmmm!" Courtney muffled and moaned.

"Ohhh Yes! Suck it really good!" Zoey said before she petted Courtney's hair while she continued sucking Zoey's baba.

"Ohhh yeah!" Gwen moaned and said before she started fingering herself while also rubbing her breasts.

"Ohhh! So Zoey how does it feel to be a Diapey Queen?" Gwen moaned and asked Zoey.

"Like a dream come true!" Zoey answered while Courtney soon started sucking her baba harder.

"Ohhh! Fuck yes! Suck that baba hawder, Queen Courtney!" Zoey moaned and shouted before she rubbed Courtney's hair as she continued sucking her baba harder.

"Mmmmmm!" Courtney muffled with delight.

"Ohhh...! Suck her baba good, Queen Courtney." Gwen moaned a bit and said to Courtney while Zoey soon started fucking Courtney's face hard until it was time.

"Gonna cumsies! Here it comes!" Zoey shouted before she started to climax hard.

"OHHHHH FUCK YEAH!" Zoey moaned and shouted as she climaxed over Courtney's face and mouth as she swallowed Zoey's cumsies.

"Mmm...! Impressive job Queen Zoey." Courtney said to Zoey.

"Thankies Queen Courtney." Zoey said to Courtney.

"Now you can fuck me." Courtney said to Zoey.

"Yay!" Zoey cheered before Courtney got down in all fours while Zoey got behind her and groped her diapered ass.

"Ohhh! I'm gonna enjoy this so much!" Zoey said to Courtney.

"Totes! Now do it!" Courtney said to Zoey who nodded before she started pounding her ass hard)

"Ohhh! Oh fuck! This feels so great!" Courtney moaned sweetly while Zoey kept fucking her ass hard while also slapping her ass.

"Oh yes! So good! Take this queen's hawd pounding, Queen Courtney!" Zoey said to Courtney.

"I will if you keep fucking my ass and slapping it like my Gwenny does!" Courtney said to Zoey.

"Okies!" Zoey said before she kept going as she slapped Courtney's ass harder while she increased her ass pounding.

"Ohhhh! So good!" Courtney moaned and shouted before Zoey started groping one of Courtney's breasts.

"Oh!" Courtney shouted in surprise.

"Like that?" Zoey asked Courtney.

"Yes! Yes I do!" Courtney answered Zoey.

"Good!" Zoey said while she kept going until it was time.

"CUMSIES TIME AGAIN!" Zoey shouted.

"Good Queen Zoey! Cumsies inside of this Queen's diapey ass!" Courtney said to Zoey.

"Okies!" Zoey said to Courtney untl the moment starts.

"Ahhhhhh!" The two moaned as Zoey climaxed hard.

"Ohhhh Yes!" Zoey moaned and shouted before she pulled out.

"Ohhh! That was hawt to watch!" Gwen said to Courtney and Zoey.

"Thankies." Courtney and Zoey said to Gwen.

"What's next?" Zoey asked.

"How about you and Gwenny fuck each other while I watch." Courtney answered Zoey.

"Ooooh! Me and Queen Gwenny, okies then." Zoey said to Courtney before Gwen stood up as Courtney sat down.

"So, you still got that baba on Queen Zoey?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"You know I do Queen Gwenny." Zoey answered Gwen.

"How about you fuck me next." Gwen said to Zoey.

"Perfect." Zoey said to Gwen.

"Oooh! I am going to wuv this." Courtney said before she grabbed a vibrator.

"Look at what I got to entertain myself to this hawt show." Courtney said before she shows off the vibrator.

"Ooooh!" Gwen and Zoey said as they were aroused a bit.

"Enjoy that Queeny, enjoy yourself." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Okies." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Now this is going to be perfect." Gwen said before she got down to her knees before she began to suck on Zoey's baba.

"Mmmmm!" Gwen muffled and moaned.

"Ohhh! Fuck yes!" Zoey moaned and said before she rubbed Gwen's hair as she sucked Zoey's baba softly.

"Mmm! So good! Suck my baba good, Gwenny!" Zoey said to Gwen who stopped to respond.

"Okies Zoey." Gwen said to Zoey before she sucked on her baba even harder.

"Mmmm!" Gwen muffled and moaned.

"Ahhhh fuck yes! Oh yes! Mmm!" Zoey moaned, shouted, and moaned as Courtney was watching this, she then started to use the vibrator.

"Ohhh! Yes!" Courtney moaned and shouted.

"This is so much fun!" Courtney said to herself as she was enjoying it while Gwen kept sucking Zoey's baba until it was time.

"I'm gonna cumsies Queen Gwen!" Zoey shouted as Gwen stopped to respond again.

"Good, Queen Zoey!" Gwen said before she deepthroated Zoey's baba hard.

"Mmmm!" Gwen muffled and moaned as she was imagining that her baba was Trent's baba.

"Ahh! Here it comes!" Zoey shouted before she climaxed hard inside of Gwen's mouth.

"OHHHHH!" Zoey moaned and shouted before Gwen swallowed it.

"Yummy." Gwen said to Zoey.

"Thankies." Zoey said to Gwen.

"Now you can fuck me." Gwen said to Zoey.

"Awesome!" Zoey said before Gwen lay down while Zoey got close to her.

"I'm gonna fuck your diapey pussy hawd!" Zoey said to Gwen.

"Good! Fuck me Queen Zoey!" Gwen said to Zoey.

"Absolutely Queen Gwenny." Zoey said before she started to fuck Gwen in the missionary.

"Ahhh!" Zoey moaned before she started going slowly at first but Gwen pulled her into a kiss.

"Mmmm?!" Zoey moaned and asked as the kiss lasted only a few seconds but it aroused her.

"That was hawt!" Zoey said before she started fucking Gwen hard.

"Ohhh Yeah! Fuck me hawder, Queen Zoey!" Gwen said to Zoey.

"I will!" Zoey said to Gwen and while that was happening, Courtney kept rubbing her area with the vibrator.

"Ohhh! This is how royalty should have fun!" Courtney moaned and shouted.

"Totes!" Gwen and Zoey said in agreement as Zoey kept going, increasing her pace even more while Gwen moan and grope her own breasts.

"Yes! Fuck me hawder, Zoey! Keep going!" Gwen shouted at Zoey.

"Okies!" Zoey said while she kept fucking Gwen, going even harder.

"OHHHHHHH!" The trio moaned until the climax was about to happen.

"Gonna Cumsies!" Gwen shouted.

"Me too!" Zoey shouted.

"Me three!" Courtney shouted as the trio were all close as Zoey fucked Gwen harder and harder while Courtney used the vibrator as the setting was high.

"OHHHH! Here it comes!" The trio moaned and shouted as their climax was here.

"OHHHHHHHH!" The trio climaxed hard as Zoey climaxed inside of Gwen, Gwen climax inside her diaper while Courtney climax against the vibrator and in her diaper as the trio panted.

"Girls, that was hawt!" Courtney said to Gwen and Zoey.

"Thankies Queen Courtney." Gwen and Zoey said to Courtney.

"Wanna take a break?" Zoey asked Gwen and Courtney.

"Okies." Gwen and Courtney answered Zoey before they began their break as the trio felt the need to pee.

"I need to pee." Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Me too!" Gwen and Courtney said to Zoey as the trio relaxed their bladders before they began to pee in their diapers.

"Ahhhhh...!" The trio sighed.

"So good!" The trio said as they soon stopped.

"My diapey is all full." Zoey said to the girls.

"So is mine." Gwen said to Zoey.

"Same for my diapey." Courtney said to Zoey as well.

"We should change." Zoey said before she, Gwen, and Courtney changed out of their wet diapers.

"Let's put our Rearz Princess diapeys on." Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Yeah!" Gwen and Courtney said to Zoey before the trio all powdered and wiped their areas as they then placed on their Rearz Princess diapers.

"Much better, So soft... ahhhhh..." The trio said and sighed.

"So girls... wanna do some triple 69 action?" Zoey asked Gwen and Courtney.

"Okies." Gwen and Courtney answered Zoey before the trio get ready for doing the triple 69 as Gwen laid down, Courtney sat on her face and Zoey balanced her legs and her area in front of Courtney.

"Ready?" Zoey asked.

"Yup." Gwen and Courtney answered Zoey.

"Good." Zoey said before the trio soon begins licking each other areas hard.

"Mmmmmm...!" The trio muffled as Gwen was licking Courtney's area, Courtney was licking Zoey's area and Zoey was licking Gwen's area.

"Mmmm! So good! Yummy!" The trio said before they kept licking and enjoying it very much.

"Mmmmm!" The trio muffled and moaned in delight as the trio soon started rubbing each other's area while still licking each other.

"Mmmm!" The trio muffled and moaned while they kept at it until it was time.

"Ohhhh! Gonna cumsies!" The trio moaned and shouted as the trio soon licked each other harder until they soon exploded all over their mouths.

"MMMMMM!" The trio moaned and muffled before they snowballed each other's cumsies.

"Mmmm! So yummy!" The trio moaned and said to each other.

"That was very hawt." Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Totes." Gwen and Courtney said to Zoey.

"Who wants to do some sexy triple scissors action?" Courtney asked Gwen and Zoey.

"Me!" Gwen and Zoey answered Courtney.

"Yes!" Courtney said before the trio then got ready.

"Let's do it!" The trio said before they started scissoring each other hard.

"Ahhhh Yes! Mmmm, So good!" The trio moaned, shouted, moaned, and shouted with pleasure as they enjoy it and they love the crinkling that their diapers made.

"I wuv the sound our diapeys make when we scissor!" Courtney said to Gwen and Zoey.

"Me too!" Gwen said back.

"Same here!" Zoey said back before the trio started kissing each other.

"MmmmMmm!" The trio moaned while they kept scissoring and kissing.

"Mmmmm!" The trio kept moaning during their kiss while they started tongue kissing passionately.

"Mmmm!" They moaning while they kept going until it was time.

"Oh God! We're gonna cumsies again! Here it comes!" The trio shouted as they keep scissoring until it was time.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" The trio moaned and screamed as they climaxed hard in their diapers.

"Ahhhhh! Oh yes!" They moaned and shouted before again shared a quick triple kiss together.

"Mmmm!" The trio moaned during their quick kiss as they stopped the kiss.

"That... was very hawt." Gwen said to Courtney and Zoey.

"Totes." They said to Gwen in agreement.

"I got an idea." Gwen said to Courtney and Zoey.

"What's that?" Courtney and Zoey asked Gwen.

"How about a sleepover where us diapey queens get together, have fun, act like girly girls, and have hawt diapey sex but we include the original diapey queen Heather." Gwen answered them.

"I'm in!" Courtney said to Gwen.

"Me too!" Zoey said as well.

"Awesome." Gwen said to the two.

"How about we FaceTime her since she's in Barcelona, with Alejandro and see if she's okay with the sleepover." Courtney said to Gwen and Zoey.

"Okies." Gwen and Zoey said to Courtney who grabbed her phone and began to FaceTime Heather.

"Hello?" Heather asked Courtney.

"Hey Heather, it's Courtney with Gwen and Zoey." Courtney greeted Heather in response.

"Oh Hi! How's your vacation going?" Heather greeted and asked Courtney.

"Wonderfully, we just crowned Zoey as the newest diapey queen as were in the middle of an all day sex marathon but we have an idea that my wife, Zoey and I wanna run by you." Courtney answered before she told Heather.

"Really?" Heather asked Courtney before she, Gwen, and Zoey nodded.

"What is it?" Heather asked.

"How about the four of us get together and have a fun sleepover together... us Diapey Queens." Courtney answered Heather.

"Oooh..." Heather said in response.

"So, what do you say?" Gwen asked Heather.

"Hmmm... okies. I'm game for that, when should we do it?" Heather answered before she asked Gwen.

"How about after we return from Italy and you return from Spain." Gwen answered Heather.

"Deal." Heather said to Gwen.

"Awesome." Zoey said to Heather.

"Now I gotta go, I'm about to spend some quality time with my hubby, bye!" Heather said to the girls.

"Bye!" Gwen, Courtney, and Zoey said to Heather before the foursome hung up.

"Sweet!" The trio said to each other.

"This is going to be fun! But before then, let's continue our all day diapey sex marathon!" Gwen said to Courtney and Zoey.

"Yay!" Courtney and Zoey cheered before they continued it.

"Hey, Courtney and I got something to make this marathon even better." Gwen said to Zoey.

"So do I." Zoey said to Gwen before the trio brought out their Diapey Wangers costumes as they were surprised.

"Diapey Wanger sexy time! Yay!" The trio said before they put on their Diapey Wanger costumes.

"Midnight Blue Wanger! Ready!" Gwen said.

"Dark Brown Wanger! Ready!" Courtney said.

"Light Lavender Wanger! Ready!" Zoey said before the trio began to makeout.

"Mmmmmmm!" They moaned before they started groping and rubbing each other bodies softly.

"Mmmm! So good!" They moaned and said before they do tribadism while they grind each other's diapered pussies.

"AHHHHH...! MMMMMMM...!" The trio moaned and kept going, grinding their areas together softly, making them moan like crazy.

"So good! So soft! So hawt!" They said to each other as they keep at it until it was time.

"Cumsies again!" The trio shouted before they were about to explode.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" The trio moaned before they climaxed hard again in their diapers before they take off their costumes.

"That was so fun and hawt!" Zoey said to Courtney and Gwen.

"Totes!" Courtney and Gwen said to Zoey.

"Say girls, you two hungry?" Gwen asked Courtney and Zoey.

"Yeah." Courtney and Zoey answered Gwen.

"How about Spaghetti and Meatballs." Gwen said to them.

"Sure." Courtney and Zoey said to Gwen.

"Okies then, I'll call room service." Gwen said before she called room service and ordered Spaghetti and Meatballs.

"It'll be up in 35 minutes." Gwen said to them.

"Awesome!" Courtney and Zoey said to Gwen.

"Totes." Gwen said to Courtney and Zoey.

"So Zoey... how does it feel to finally be an official Diapey Queen like me, Gwen and Heather?" Courtney asked Zoey.

"It's the best! It so much fun!" Zoey answered Courtney.

"Totes, uou know this sleepover that we're gonna do is going to have everything." Gwen said to Zoey.

"Chatting, fun activities, food, games, karaoke." Courtney said to Zoey.

"Karaoke?" Zoey asked Gwen and Courtney who nodded.

"We never ever did that since the lifestyle started." Zoey said to them.

"Heather loves karaoke, I think." Gwen said to Zoey.

"It'll just have the four of us and the best thing..." Courtney said to Zoey.

"Lots and lots of hawt diapey sex." Gwen and Courtney said to Zoey.

"Totes!" Zoey said in excitement.

"It's gonna be fun! Especially with that hot diapey body that Heather has." Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Totes! But we have sexy diapey bodies too, right?" Gwen and Courtney said before they asked her.

"We all do! Hehehe!" Zoey answered before she giggled and blushed.

"With the exception of Sadie and Katie." Gwen said.

"They were just out of place when we went to Disney World am I right Zoey?" Courtney said before she asked.

"Yeah you're right, they were out of place... enough about them.

"Enough about them." Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Totes." Gwen and Courtney said to Zoey.

"Besides, what should we talk about next?" Courtney asked.

"How about the boys." Zoey answered Courtney.

"What about them?" Gwen asked.

"What you think they're up to right now?" Zoey asked Courtney and Gwen.

"Who knows, but what time is it?" Courtney answered before she asked.

"It's 12:30 PM here so it's 6:30 AM back in Toronto so Mike must be asleep still, Trent is most likely downstairs in the basement playing with his guitar in his shirt and his diaper." Gwen answered Courtney as Zoey was a bit curious.

"Why is he playing his guitar in his diaper in the basement at 6:30 in the morning?" Zoey asked Gwen.

"He's an early bird kind of guy. He likes practicing his guitar playing a lot." Gwen answered Zoey.

"Okies then, but why in his diaper?" Zoey said before she asked Gwen.

"It helps him relax." Gwen answered Zoey.

"Cool." Zoey said to Gwen.

"Yeah... it's pretty hawt and cute." Courtney said to Zoey.

"I bet." Zoey said to Courtney.

"It is." Gwen said to Zoey.

"So what would Mike be doing right now at 6:33 in the morning in Toronto?" Courtney asked.

"My Sweet Mike would be sleeping still, I would do the same but I sometimes wake up early and make breakfast for the family." Zoey answered Courtney.

"Okies then." Courtney said to Zoey.

"But does he help sometimes?" Gwen asked Zoey.

"Sometimes Mike would wake up early so he can make breakfast for the family." Zoey answered Gwen.

"Cool." Courtney and Gwen said to her.

"Yeah." Zoey said to them.

"It is so, you girls sometimes wake up early?" Zoey said before she asked them.

"Sometimes." Gwen answered Zoey.

"Gwenny and I do wake up early sometimes." Courtney answered Zoey as well.

"What do you two do?" Zoey asked them.

"We make breakfast for the family in our diapeys, then we get dressed." Gwen and Courtney answered Zoey.

"Cool." Zoey said to them.

"So when we continue the threesome after lunch would it be okay if you two had diapey sex while I watch and masturbate in my diapey?" Zoey asked Gwen and Courtney.

"Sure!" Gwen and Courtney answered.

"Yay! I mean Gwen watched when me and Courtney had diapey sex then Courtney did the same thing when Gwen and I had diapey sex, I think it should be fair... plus I'm a horny Diapey Queen." Zoey cheered before she explained the request.

"So are we." Gwen and Courtney said to Zoey before the trio giggled like schoolgirls as there was a knock on the door.

"Got it." Zoey said to them.

"Okies." Gwen and Courtney said before Zoey put on a robe before she opened the door revealing a hotel employee having their Spaghetti and Meatballs.

"Oh! Our lunch." Zoey said to the employee.

"Yes ma'am." The employee said to Zoey.

"That'll be $24.99." The employee said to Zoey who ave him $100

"Keep the change." Zoey said to the employee.

"Thanks." The employee said before he left.

"Lunch is served!" Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Awesome! Let's eat!" Gwen and Courtney said before they sat down on chairs in front of their kitchen table and began eating their lunch and enjoyed it.

"Mmm! So good." They muffled and said.

"Zoey, did you really gave him a $100 bill?" Gwen asked Zoey.

"Yes, I was being generous... hehehe." Zoey answered Gwen.

"Wow." Courtney said to Zoey.

"Well Mike does make a lot of money." Zoey said to the girls.

"Touché." Gwen said before the trio keep eating their lunch until they were completely done.

"Done!" The trio said to each other.

"That was delicious." Gwen and Courtney said to Zoey.

"Totes." Zoey said before the trio resumed their threesome as Zoey sat on a chair while Gwen and Courtney started their lovemaking by making out.

"Mmmmm!" Gwen and Courtney moaned while Zoey was already getting horny as she soon saw a dildo.

"Oooh!" Zoey said grabbed the dildo and began to use it as she first sucked on it.

"Mmmm!" Zoey muffled as Gwen and Courtney continued kissing while they both groped and rubbed their diapered asses softly.

"Mmmm!" They moaned and muffled.

"So soft! Thankies!" They said to each other.

"Zoey, is there anything that you want me and Courtney to do for your entertainment?" Gwen asked Zoey.

"Hmmm... how about you both fuck each other by scissoring each other with a dildo." Zoey answered Gwen.

"Okies then." Gwen and Courtney said to Zoey.

"Yay!" Zoey cheered before Gwen and Courtney got a double headed dildo before they began scissoring each other while Zoey watched in amazement and arousal.

"Oooh!" Zoey said before she began to use the dildo she has in her hand in her area.

"Oh yes! Fuck! Mmm!" Zoey shouted and moaned while she was fucking herself hard while Gwen and Courtney fucked each other area hard.

"Ohhhh! So good!" Gwen and Courtney moaned in pleasure.

"This is so awesome! Ohhh! So sexy!" Zoey shouted and moaned in glee as she was enjoying the spectacle.

"We hope you're liking it, Queen Zoey." Courtney and Gwen said to Zoey.

"I am loving it, Queen Courtney and Queen Gwen!" Zoey said to Courtney and Gwen.

"Thankies Queen Zoey!" They said back to Zoey who kept masturbating while Gwen and Courtney kept scissoring until it was time.

"Ohhh! Gonna cumsies!" Zoey moaned and shouted.

"Me too!" Gwen shouted.

"Same here!" Her wife shouted while Zoey kept fucking herself while Gwen and Courtney kept fucking themselves even harder until the explosion was about to happen.

"AHHHHH!" The trio screamed as they climaxed hard, while Zoey climaxed in her diaper and over her dildo while Gwen and Courtney climaxed over their double-headed dildo and their diapers as well.

"That was glorious." Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Totes." Gwen and Courtney said to Zoey.

"What's next?" Courtney asked.

"I have an idea... how about Queen Gwen and I fuck you good." Zoey answered Courtney.

"That sounds hawt and sexy." Gwen said to Zoey.

"Great idea." Courtney said before Gwen and Zoey grabbed their strap-on dildos.

"Ready?" Gwen and Zoey asked Courtney.

"I'm ready!" Courtney answered Gwen and Zoey.

"Great because you are gonna suck our babas!" Zoey said to Courtney.

"Okies then!" Courtney said before she first sucked Gwen's baba while stroking Zoey's baba.

"Mmmmm!" Courtney muffled and moaned.

"Ohhh! Yes!" Gwen moaned with delight.

"Good Queen Courtney!" Zoey said before she petted Courtney's hair while she kept going.

"Mmmmm!" Courtney muffled and moaned while she kept sucking and stroking as she then sucked Zoey's baba before she switched back and fourth until it was time for Gwen and Zoey to fuck Courtney.

"Okies... that's enough sucking Princess." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Time for some fucking." Zoey said to Courtney as well.

"Mmm! Okies then!" Courtney muffled and said before Zoey sat down while Courtney sat on her lap and Gwen stood behind her.

"Like you two did to me, we're gonna fuck you hawd, Queen Courtney." Zoey said to Courtney.

"Awesome!" Courtney said before Zoey and Gwen began to fuck her as Zoey fucked her diapered area while Gwen fucked her diapered ass.

"Ohhh!" The trio moaned while Zoey and Gwen didn't hold back.

"Oh fuck! Oh my gosh, yes! Fuck me hawder, Queen Zoey And Queen Gwenny!" Courtney said to them.

"Okies then!" Gwen and Zoey said to Courtney while they kept at it as Zoey and Gwen fucked Courtney even harder while Courtney soon started kissing Zoey like she did while Gwen groped her breasts and kissed her neck.

"Mmmm!" The trio moaned and muffled as Zoey and Gwen went harder and harder.

"MMMM! Oh my god, yes! Keep going, fuck my diapey ass and pussy hawder!" Courtney moaned and shouted at Gwen and Zoey.

"Okies! Zoey and Gwen said before they kept going.

"Ahhhh Yes Yes Yes Yes!" Courtney moaned as she was in a blissful state like Zoey was earlier.

"Ahhhh so fucking good! Mmm!" Courtney moaned and shouted.

"Mmmm! So hawt to fuck Queen Courtney again!" Zoey moaned and said.

"Totes!" Gwen said in agreement while she and Zoey kept fucking Courtney until it was time.

"I'M GONNA CUMSIES!" Zoey shouted.

"ME TOO!" Gwen shouted as well.

"Yes! Fill me up, please! Fill by diapey pussy and my diapey ass up with your awesome cumsies!" Courtney shouted and begged Gwen and Zoey to climax

"Okies!" Gwen and Zoey said before they kept pounding until it was time.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Gwen and Courtney climaxed super hard inside of Courtney's areas.

"AHHHHHH!" Courtney screamed before she gasped and moaned as she had a sexy yet cute on her face.

"That... was... spectacular!" Courtney said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Totes!" Gwen and Zoey said before they pulled out and took off their strap-on dildos.

"Hey, I need to pee." Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"So do we." Gwen and Courtney said to Zoey before the trio began to pee in their diapers again.

"Ahhhhh...!" The trio sighed as they peed once again as they were feeling euphoric.

"Much better." The trio said before they took off their wet diapers.

"You girls wanna change into our new diapers we bought?" Gwen asked Courtney and Zoey.

"Sure." Courtney and Zoey answered.

"Lets put on our new customized ABU Super Dry kids diapers." Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Yeah!" Gwen and Courtney said before the trio grabbed their new ABU Super Dry Kids diapers before they got on the floor, wiped themselves and powdered themselves before they put the diapers on.

"Oooh! They feel so soft and good." Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Totes!" Gwen and Courtney said to Zoey before they got up off the floor.

"We look very cute in these!" The trio said before they looked at themselves in the mirror and giggled.

"Hehehe! Goo goo gaa gaa!" They giggled and cooed a bit before they stopped acting like babies.

"What's next?" Courtney asked.

"I think it's time you and I pleasure Queen Gwenny, if you know what I mean?" Zoey answered Courtney with a wink at the end.

"Ooooh! This is gonna be hawt!" Gwen said to Courtney and Zoey.

"Totes!" Courtney and Zoey said before they grabbed strap-on dildos.

"Suck our babas, Queen Gwenny." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Okies!" Gwen said before she started to suck Courtney's baba while she strokes Zoey's baba.

"Mmmm!" Gwen muffled and moaned.

"Ohhh yes! That's right, suck my baba good." Courtney moaned and shouted.

"Mmm, Yeah! Suck her baba really good." Zoey moaned and said to Gwen before they both petted her hair softly.

"Mmmm!" Gwen muffled and moaned before she then started to suck Zoey's baba and stroke Courtney's baba.

"Mmmm!" Gwen muffled.

"Oh yes!" Zoey shouted while Gwen switched back and forth between the girls babas.

"Mmmmmmm!" Gwen muffled and moaned before Courtney and Zoey stopped.

"That's enough, Gwenny." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Yeah, time that you get fucked by me and Courtney." Zoey said to Gwen.

"Awesome!" Gwen said to them before Courtney sat down while Gwen sat on her lap while Zoey stood behind her

"Courtney fucked my pussy and you fucked my ass, now I'm going to return the favor to you."

"Please do so, Queen Zoey." Gwen said to Zoey.

"Okies Queen Gwen." Zoey said to Gwen.

"Ready, Queen Courtney?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Yes I am!" Courtney answered Gwen before she and Zoey began fucking Gwen hard.

"Ohhh!" The trio moaned in delight before Courtney and Zoey went harder.

"AHHHHH! YES! YES! THAT FEELS SO GOOD ON MY DIAPEY PUSSY AND DIAPEY ASS!" Gwen moaned and shouted at Courtney and Zoey.

"Good!" Courtney and Zoey said before Courtney fucked and pounded Gwen's diaper pussy while Zoey pounded Gwen's diapered ass.

"That feels so good!" Zoey said before she slapped Gwen's ass hard.

"Mmm! Oh yes!" Zoey moaned and shouted.

"Mmm! You feel so good, Gwenny!" Courtney moaned and said to Gwen.

"This feels so good! So awesome!" Gwen said to them before she kissed Courtney while Zoey groped her breasts as the two went harder and harder.

"Mmmm!" Gwen and Courtney moaned during their sexy kiss.

"Oh yeah! Take it, Queen Gwenny!" Zoey shouted at Gwen.

"Ohhh! Okies Zoey!" Gwen moaned and shouted at Zoey while Gwen continued kissing Courtney and Zoey kept fucking her harder and harder.

"Ahhhh! So good!" The trio moaned and shouted as they kept going until it was time.

"Gonna Cumsies!" Courtney shouted.

"Me too!" Zoey shouted as well.

"Yes! Fill me up! Fill me up with your cumsies!" Gwen shouted at Courtney and Zoey.

"Okies Queen Gwenny!" Courtney and Zoey said to Gwen as they both went harder and harder they soon climaxed hard.

"Ahhhhhhh!" The trio moaned during the climax before they panted as Zoey and Courtney pulled out of Gwen.

"That was hawt!" Gwen said to Courtney and Zoey.

"Totes!" Courtney and Zoey said to Gwen.

"How about we take another break, for dinner?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Okies." Courtney answered Gwen.

"How about I order Lasagna?" Zoey asked Gwen and Courtney.

"Okies." Gwen and Courtney answered Zoey before she grabbed the phone and order three plates of lasagna.

"Okay, thank you." Zoey said before she hung up.

"It'll be here in 30 minutes." Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Awesome." Gwen and Courtney said to Zoey.

"So What should we do in the mean time?" Zoey asked Gwen and Courtney.

"Discuss tomorrow's plans." Gwen and Courtney answered Zoey.

"Okies then." Zoey said before they got together and begin to discuss their plans for the next day.

"Tomorrow we're going to the opera." Gwen said to the girls.

"Awesome." Courtney said to Gwen

"An opera, that sounds lovely." Zoey said to Courtney.

"Oh it is! The music and the show is absolutely spectacular to watch, Zoey." Courtney said to Zoey.

"What are we gonna watch?" Zoey asked Gwen and Courtney.

"Pagliacci." Gwen and Courtney answered Zoey.

"Isn't that about the sad clown?" Zoey asked them.

"Yes." Gwen and Courtney answered Zoey.

"Oh! Mike loves singing one of the songs from the opera, hehe..." Zoey said before she giggled.

"He even sings it in the showers a lot." Zoey said to them.

"Damn, didn't know that." Gwen said to Zoey.

"He sings Vesti La Giubba." Zoey said to Gwen.

"How come?" Courtney asked Zoey.

"I don't know, he just love how it sounds that he sings along with it. but how the singers sings it... it sounds so very sad." Zoey answered Courtney.

"Yeah it is." Courtney said.

"I got an idea, why don't we FaceTime Mike about the opera." Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Okies." Gwen and Courtney said to Zoey before the girls use FaceTime to chat with Mike.

"Hello?" Mike asked.

"Hey Mike." The trio said to Mike.

"Hello girls! How's the trip?" Mike greeted and asked the girls.

"Great, thankies." The trio answered Mike.

"We're just curious about the opera since we're going tomorrow." Zoey said to him.

"Okay then, which opera you girls are going to see?" Mike said before he asked them.

"Pagliacci." The trio answered Mike.

"I love that opera." Mike said to the girls.

"I know honey." Zoey said to Mike.

"You girls are in for a treat, that opera is one of the best and more tear jerking operas ever!" Mike said to the girls.

"Wow." The trio said to Mike.

"Anyway... what have you girls been doing?" Mike asked the girls.

"We've been having an all day diapey sex marathon." Zoey answered.

"Oh! That sound very hawt!" Mike said to Zoey.

"It is!" Zoey said before she winked.

"Say, where's Trent?" Gwen asked Mike.

"He went to the store, as we're out of diapers and Trent left to get some more." Mike answered Gwen.

"Oh! Okies then." The trio said to Mike.

"How are our children?" Courtney asked Mike.

"Mike Junior and Holly are doing good, Maybelle, Brady, and Lita are doing wonderful as they're at school and Alex is asleep." Mike answered Courtney.

"Awesome." The trio said to Mike.

"Who is out of diapers specifically, you and Trent or Alex?" Zoey asked Mike.

"Hehehe... actually me." Mike chuckled before he answered Zoey.

"I didn't bring enough diapers my bad, hehehe..." Mike said as he blushed in embarrassment.

"Oh, okies... hehehe." Zoey said before she chuckled as well.

"Sorry Zoe-Zoe." Mike apologized to Zoey.

"Mikey-Boo, there is no need to apologize." Zoey said to Mike.

"Thankies Zoey." Mike said to Zoey.

"So does Trent know what he's getting?" Zoey asked Mike.

"Yes he does, he knows what diapers I wear." Mike answered Zoey.

"Okies then." Zoey said to Mike.

"For clarification Trent is getting the Rearz Prince diapey." Mike said to Zoey.

"Awesome!" Zoey said to Mike.

"So, whatcha doing Mikey?" Zoey asked.

"Well... I am wearing the last Rearz Prince Diapey that I have as like I said he's getting two packages of the Rearz Prince Diapey as I'm just relaxing in a shirt and diapey right now while watching My Little Pony." Mike answered Zoey.

"Oooh! That is a great cartoon." Zoey said to Mike.

"Totes." Mike said as a knock was heard.

"That's our dinner, we gotta go." Zoey said to Mike.

"Bye girls." Mike said to the trio.

"Bye Mike!" The trio said back.

"Love you Mike." Zoey said to Mike.

"I love you too honey." Mike said before he and the girls hung up.

"I'll get it." Gwen said before she grabbed a robe and placed it on as she opened the door.

"Room service." The employee said to Gwen.

"I'll pay for the three plates of Lasagna, how much does it cost?" Gwen said to the employee before she asked.

"$35.99 ma'am." The employee answered Gwen who gave him $60.

"Here you go." Gwen said to the employee.

"Thank you." The employee said to Gwen as the employee left.

"Dinner's here." Gwen said to Courtney and Zoey.

"Sweet!" Courtney and Zoey said before the trio went to the table as they began to eat.

"Mmm! Delicious! Mmm!" The girls muffled and said while they continued eating their dinner.

"Gosh, I cant believe Mike ran out of diapeys." Zoey said to Gwen.

"That's surprising." Gwen said to Zoey.

"Maybe He miscounted how long we would be gone." Courtney said to Zoey.

"Or maybe he used his diapeys too much." Zoey said to Courtney and Gwen.

"Hehehe..." The trio giggled like school girls.

"He didn't miscount the days Courtney, he's not a dummy, it's most likely he used his diapers too much." Zoey said to Courtney.

"Okies but why?" Courtney said before she asked Zoey.

"Maybe... he missed me too much, hehehe..." Zoey said before she blushed.

"Or maybe he had to use the bathroom too much." Zoey said to Courtney and Gwen.

"Zoey, I think he does miss you but I don't think he's clingy." Gwen said to Zoey.

"True." Zoey said to Gwen.

"So maybe he did used the bathroom a bit too much." Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Maybe so." Gwen and Courtney said to Zoey.

"I'll ask him before we go to bed." Zoey said to them.

"Okies." Gwen and Courtney said to Zoey before the trio kept eating until they were full.

"Done!" The trio said to each other.

"Ready to resume?" Gwen asked Courtney and Zoey.

"Yeah." Courtney and Zoey answered Gwen as the trio resumed by having a triple makeout session again while also rubbing their own diapered areas softly.

"Mmmm!" The trio moaned.

"This feels so wonderful." Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Totes." Gwen and Courtney said back to Zoey as the trio kept rubbing their areas until they soon started fingering each other.

"Ohhhh! Yes!" The trio moaned and said in pleasure.

"Ohhh god! This is so hawt!" Zoey moaned and shouted.

"Totes!" Gwen and Courtney said as the trio kept fingering each other as they were enjoying it so much.

"So good!" They kept going until they were close to climaxing again.

"Queen Gwenny, Queen Courtney, I'm about to Cumsies again!" Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Good! Cumsies with us Queen Zoey!" Gwen said to Zoey.

"Yeah! Cumsies Queen Zoey!" Courtney said to Zoey as well.

"Okies then, Queen Courtney and Queen Gwenny!" Zoey said before the trio all fingered each other harder and harder as they soon climaxed hard inside their diapers.

"AHHHHH! So good!" They moaned and shouted before they panted a bit.

"It's time for the grand finale." Gwen and Courtney said to Zoey.

"Yay! I'm so excited!" Zoey said to them.

"Us too!" Gwen and Courtney said to Zoey before Courtney grabbed a triple head dildo.

"We all going to scissor each other while using this dildo." Courtney said to Gwen and Zoey.

"Sounds very sexy." Gwen and Zoey said to Courtney.

"It is very sexy." Courtney said to them.

"Let's get this finale started." Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Yeah." Gwen and Courtney said to Zoey before the trio get the finale started as they begin using the dildo.

"Ohhh yes!" The trio moaned and shouted before they started scissoring each other hard while they also fucked their diapered pussies with the dildo.

"So good!" The trio said to each other.

"This is the greatest day ever!" Zoey said to Courtney and Gwen.

"Totes!" Courtney and Gwen said to Zoey as the trio continued scissor each other harder and harder while they also make out passionately.

"Mmmmm!" The trio moaned while they kept scissoring and making out to the point of ecstasy and euphoria.

"SO HAWT! SO GOOD!" They shouted while they kept going and going until it was time for the moment they've all been waiting for.

"GONNA CUMSIES! GONNA CUMSIES!" The trio shouted before they all scissored each other harder and harder, not holding back at all.

"HERE IT COMES! OHHHHHHH!" They shouted and moaned while the trio climaxed super hard all over the dildo and their diapers.

"Ohhhhh yes!" They moaned and shouted before the trio panted and pulled out of the dildo.

"That... was... so... hawt!" They said to each other.

"Girls I have to pee." Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"So do we." Gwen and Courtney said before they relaxed their bladders and started to pee hard in their diapers.

"Ahhhhh...!" The trio peed super hard in their diapers until their diapers were full.

"So much better... ahhh." They said and sighed before they took off their wet diapers as they were now nude but they used the actual hotel bathrooms to go number two.

"Glad we did that." Gwen said to Courtney and Zoey.

"Totes." Courtney and Zoey said as they were still nude as they laid down on the floor as they wiped and powdered themselves.

"Let's put our diapeys on." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Which ones?" Courtney asked.

"How about our Rearz Princess diapeys." Zoey answered Courtney.

"Okies then." Courtney and Gwen said before the trio put on their respective diapers and relax.

"That was amazing!" Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Totes! Everything we did was amazing!" Gwen and Courtney said to Zoey in agreement.

"What's also great, I am now one of the Diapey Queens! This is such an amazing and hawt honor!" Zoey said to them.

"Well Courtney and I are happy that you've received this incredible honor." Gwen said to Zoey.

"Thankies again." Zoey said before she hugged Gwen and Courtney again.

"Now if you excuse me I have to FaceTime Mike." Zoey said to them.

"Sure." Gwen and Courtney said before Zoey used her phone to FaceTime Mike.

"Hello again Zoey." Mike said to Zoey.

"Mike, I have some great news!" Zoey said to Mike.

"What is it?" Mike asked her.

"Gwen and Courtney... have made me an official Diapey Queen!" Zoey answered Mike.

"That's amazing!" Mike said to Zoey.

"Well that and I'm curious about something." Zoey said

"Ask away." Mike said to Zoey.

"Why did you run out of diapeys?" Zoey asked him.

"Well... I actually used the bathroom too much, hehehehe." Mike answered Zoey before he giggled a bit as he was wearing pants now.

"It's okay, you just drank too much water, juice, soda, whatever liquid they have at the house." Zoey said to Mike.

"Hehe, yeah." Mike chuckled and said to Zoey.

"Anyway, me, Mike Jr and Holly are doing alright with Trent and the kids. I hope you girls enjoy your trip.

"Thankies Mikey. I love you." Zoey said to Mike.

"I love you more." Mike said to Zoey.

"We're about to head to bed, tell the kids that we love them.

"Okies Zoe-Zoe." Mike said to Zoey.

"Goodnight Mike." Zoey said to him.

"Goodnight Zoey." Mike said before they hung up.

"Today was the best." Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Totes." Gwen and Courtney said in agreement before the trio soon took separate showers as they changed into their sleep shirts and diapers.

"So, tomorrow we're going to the opera." Gwen said to the girls.

"Yep." Courtney said to Gwen.

"It's gonna be fun." Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"But that's not all we're gonna do, we're going to the hot tub and pool in our swim diapers, then we're gonna nap after we swim, then we get ready to go to the opera and after the opera we go to Antico Arco for dinner." Gwen said to Courtney and Zoey.

"I love that idea, we need to get our hair done though." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Totes." Zoey said in agreeement.

"So who's going to sleep in the middle this time?" Courtney asked.

"I'll sleep in the middle again." Gwen answered Courtney

"Okies then." Courtney said before she, Gwen, and Zoey get ready for bed as the trio grabbed their pacifier necklaces as Courtney slept on the right side of the bed, Zoey on the left side of the bed, and Gwen slept in the middle of the bed.

"Goodnight girls, Thankies for the greatest day of my life." Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"You're welcome, thankies for being part of this awesome day with us." Gwen and Courtney said to Zoey.

"You're welcome." Zoey said before the trio hugged.

"Goodnight girls." Zoey said before she placed her pacifier in her mouth.

"Goodnight Zoey." Gwen and Courtney said before the trio got into a hugging position.

"Goodnight Gwenny." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Goodnight Courtney." Gwen said to Courtney before Gwen turned off the lights as the trio fell asleep, resting for the next day of their trip.

**WHOA! HOW ABOUT THAT?**

**ZOEY IS CROWNED THE NEWEST DIAPEY QUEEN!**

**HEATHER, GWEN, COURTNEY, AND ZOEY WILL HAVE A SLEEPOVER ONCE THEIR TRIP IS OVER... AND THAT'S NOT ALL!**

**NEXT CHAPTER GWEN, COURTNEY, AND ZOEY WILL GO SEE PAGLIACCI!**

**READ AND REVIEW EVERYONE!**


	6. A Night at The Opera

Gwen, Courtney and Zoey take Italy.

**Summary: This chapter has the girls going to the opera to watch an english version of one of the most famous operas ever in 'Pagliacci' as they get all dressed up and more... but what'll happen before, during, and after? Find out right here fellas. **

**Disclaimer: Rated M for Sexual Content, AB/DL Content, and Language as this story is co-written by me and Hellflores. ENJOY!**

**Chapter 6: A Night at The Opera.**

It was the next morning as it was 7:00 AM as trio were dreaming cute yet very happy dreams as the alarm went off, then the girls yawned before they woke up as they were in a good mood because they were excited about going to the opera.

"Good morning girls." Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Good morning Zoey." Gwen and Courtney said to Zoey before the trio hugged.

"How did you two sleep?" Zoey asked them.

"Just perfect!" Gwen and Courtney answered Zoey.

"What about you, new diapey queen?" Gwen asked Zoey causing her to smile and blush.

"Same as you two, just perfect. Hehehehe!" Zoey answered Gwen before she giggled.

"Yesterday was awesome." Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Totes." Gwen and Courtney said before the trio hugged again before they got up.

"Wanna know what I dreamt of?" Zoey asked Gwen and Courtney.

"Sure." Gwen and Courtney answered.

"Just me and my sweet husband Mike, spending the whole day together alone... in our diapeys." Zoey told Gwen and Courtney.

"Sweet." Gwen and Courtney said to Zoey.

"What did you two dream about?" Zoey asked Gwen and Courtney.

"We dreamt like we were mermaids like Ariel." Gwen and Courtney answered Zoey.

"Cute!" Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Thankies." Gwen and Courtney said to Zoey before the trio soon heard their stomach growling.

"Hehehe, looks like we're hungry." The trio said to each other.

"How does pancakes sound?" Gwen asked Courtney and Zoey.

"Awesome!" Courtney and Zoey answered Gwen before the trio headed to the kitchen as they started making the pancakes.

"Glad that we're going to the opera tonight." Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Me too." Gwen said to Zoey.

"Same here." Courtney said to Zoey as well.

"I know Mike would love to watch it." Zoey said to them.

"Thankfully we're seeing the English version so we can understand what they're saying." Gwen said to Courtney and Zoey.

"Totes." Courtney and Zoey said while the trio continued making their breakfast until they finished making the pancakes.

"Done!" The trio said before they each grabbed a serving of pancakes along with a glass of milk.

"Milk is better to drink for breakfast am I right?" Gwen said before she asked Courtney and Zoey.

"Totes." Courtney answered Gwen.

"Yup." Zoey answered Gwen as well before the trio began to eat their breakfast.

"Mmm! So good!" The trio muffled and said to each other as they were enjoying their breakfast.

"So girls, before we head to the opera. What should we do?" Gwen asked.

"How about we head down to the pool and have some fun." Courtney answered Gwen.

"Sounds great." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Yeah, but what about the other people?" Zoey said before she asked.

"I think it might be empty this time around." Courtney answered Zoey.

"You sure?" Zoey asked.

"We're sure, Zoey... don't worry, we won't deal with any haters at all." Gwen answered Zoey.

"Okies then... I just don't want to make another scene like last time.

"Like Gwenny said... don't worry." Courtney said to Zoey who nodded as they continued their breakfast.

"Anyway... after our fun at the pool, we can have some lunch and then later on after watching some TV, we can take a quick nap, then we can get ready for the opera." Courtney said to Gwen and Zoey.

"Cool." Gwen and Zoey said to Courtney as the trio were still enjoying their breakfast.

"These pancakes are awesome!" Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Totes." Gwen and Courtney said to Zoey while the trio continued eating until they finished their breakfast.

"That was a good meal." Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Totes." Gwen and Courtney said to Zoey.

"So, what should we do now?" Zoey asked.

"Hmmm... well it's still early... but how about we head to the pool and hot tub now." Gwen said to Zoey and Courtney.

"Okies." Zoey and Courtney said to Gwen before they changed into their swim diapers and bikini tops.

"We look hawt." Gwen said to Courtney and Zoey.

"Totes." Courtney and Zoey said to Gwen in agreement before the trio then grabbed their towels and headed down to the pool.

"I hope... huh?" Zoey said before she stopped mid sentence to find that nobody was in the pool at all when the trio arrived.

"Nobody's here." Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"I told you there's nothing to worry about Zoey." Gwen said to Zoey.

"It is early in the morning." Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"True so what's first?" Courtney said before she asked Gwen.

"How about... we swim around in the pool." Gwen answered Courtney.

"Okies." Courtney and Zoey said to Gwen before the trio get in the water.

"Oh! It's cold!" The trio shouted as they were feeling the cold water in the pool before they started swimming around for a little bit.

"It's getting a bit more warmer now." Zoey said to Courtney and Gwen.

"Yeah, that's good." Courtney said to Zoey.

"Totes." Gwen said as well while the trio continue their swim until... a group of friends arrived at the pool as the group of friends are three college aged women.

"Oh, good morning." Gwen said to the other trio.

"We didn't think that anyone else was stopping by the pool." Courtney said to the other trio named Lexi Brown, Phoebe Cosgrove, and Kim Moon as well.

"Good morning." The college girls said to Courtney, Gwen, and Zoey who smiled at the college friends as one of them soon noticed something.

"Excuse but are you three wearing swim diapers?" Lexi girls asked the trio.

"Yeah, got a problem with that?" Gwen answered Lexi before she asked in response.

"No. Actually, me and my friends are... fans of Total Drama, Total Drama Babies, and AB/DL House." Lexi answered Gwen.

"Really?" The trio asked Lexi.

"Yes we are! We all love how you three survived a whole summer in that camp... then you two Gwen and Courtney survived inside a plane around the world." Lexi said as she spoke to the trio first before she spoke to Gwen and Courtney.

"And you... Zoey survived an island full of radioactive creatures." Lexi said before she spoke to Zoey.

"Aw thanks!" The trio said to Lexi.

"I am so sorry let me introduce myself my name is Lexi Brown, and my best friends who are Phoebe Cosgrove, and Kim Moon and we're from Atlanta, Georgia on Summer vacation." Lexi said before she introduced herself, and her friends.

"Hey girls." The trio said to Lexi, Phoebe, and Kim.

"Hello there." Phoebe and Kim said to the trio.

"Mind if we join you three?" Lexi asked the trio.

"Of course." The trio answered Lexi.

"Thank you." Lexi, Phoebe, and Kim said before they got in the pool.

"My besties and I were curious about something." Lexi said to Gwen, Courtney, and Zoey.

"Sure." The trio said to Lexi.

"What was it like starting the AB/DL Lifestyle during Total Drama Babies, like how did you three feel?" Lexi asked them.

"To me at first, it felt a bit odd because I said to my husband Mike who was my boyfriend t the time that I would never do another season of Total Drama again like ever then I got offered to do Total Drama Babies and like I said it felt a bit odd, but throughout the whole time I did that show... it felt amazing and awesome. It makes me feel like I'm a little girl again sometimes." Zoey answered Lexi.

"Sweet." Lexi said to Zoey before she turned her focus to Gwen and Courtney.

"Gwen, Courtney, how did you two feel when you two started the lifestyle?" Lexi asked them.

"It felt odd as well to me but I did enjoyed it so very much." Gwen answered Lexi.

"Same here... it also helped me and Gwen reconnect and help our friendship reach new heights that I thought could never be reached.

"Yeah, to becoming a married couple with four kids, and with Trent as the father." Lexi said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Yeah." Gwen and Courtney said to Lexi.

"Sorry for the questions I'm a future journalist searching for truth." Lexi said to Gwen and Courtney.

"It's cool." Gwen said to Lexi.

"Yeah, it's okay." Courtney said to Lexi as well.

"Thank you." Lexi said back.

"Hey Zoey, what's it like having a famous actor as a husband?" Kim asked Zoey.

"It's pretty awesome, it gets lonely at times when he's filming but other than that it's awesome that he films in Los Angeles, Atlanta, New York, and other locations... recently he promised me that he would film closer to home so he can be even more closer to his family and that he would also have me in his next film as a co-star." Zoey answered before she told Kim.

"Wow!" Kim said to Zoey.

"I know! I'm glad he would do that for me. I'm not really the jealous type but I do get lonely when he's gone, I'm just glad I have a sweet husband like Mike." Zoey said to Kim.

"That's so sweet." Kim said back.

"Thanks." Zoey said back.

"So Gwen, I'm curious to know how much you love Courtney?" Phoebe asked Gwen.

"Honestly... I love her a lot... even more than a regular couple who love and cherish each other so very much." Gwen answered Phoebe.

"Aww, Gwen. I love you too." Courtney said before the two kissed.

"Aww, so sweet." The college girls said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Thanks." Gwen and Courtney said back.

"So your marriage must be perfect." Lexi said to Gwen.

"Hmm... well most of the time it is but like any other couple we have some minor problems sometimes

"Like what?" Lexi asked.

"Sometimes we have minor arguments, nothing too serious and we sometimes have to deal with some problems our kids may cause." Courtney said to Lexi.

"Really?" Lexi asked.

"Yeah." Gwen answered.

"What minor arguments?" Lexi asked.

"Like when Gwen scared our daughter Maybelle." Courtney

"I see." Lexi said to Gwen.

"Maybelle is our oldest, and she can get in trouble sometimes." Gwen said to the college girls.

"I see." Phoebe said.

"But mostly she's a good kid." Courtney said to them.

"Sorry to cut this chat short but we gotta go, we're about to go to the Trevi Fountain in an hour." Lexi said to Gwen, Courtney, and Zoey.

"Oooh!" The trio said to Lexi.

"You three have been there?" Lexi asked the trio.

"Yeah! It's very nice." The trio answered Lexi.

"Awesome! Well nice to meet you three." Lexi said to the trio.

"Bye girls." The trio said to the college girls.

"Bye!" The college girls said to the trio before they leave.

"That was nice now we have the pool to ourselves again." Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Totes!" Gwen and Courtney said to Zoey in agreement.

"Wanna play catch?" Zoey asked them.

"Sure." Gwen and Courtney answered Zoey.

"After that we go to the hot tub and talk sexy stuff." Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Totes." Gwen and Courtney said in agreement before Zoey got out of the pool and grabbed a beach ball and threw it to the water.

"Cannonball!" Zoey did a cannonball into the pool making a big splash.

"Hahahaha!" Gwen and Courtney laughed as they were soaked after the cannonball.

"Hahaha!" Zoey laughed with Gwen and Courtney as the trio were laughing as they soon started throwing the beach ball towards each other.

"Get it, Courtney!" Zoey shouted before she passed it to Courtney who she caught it.

"Got it." Courtney said before she turned her focus to her wife Gwen.

"Grab it, Gwenny." Courtney said before she tossed the ball towards Gwen who she caught it.

"Got it princess." Gwen said before she threw it back at Courtney who caught it.

"Got it, Gwenny." Courtney said before she turned her focus to Zoey.

"Zoey, heads up." Courtney said before she tossed it to Zoey who caught it.

"Got it! Gwen, it's all yours." Zoey said to Courtney before she told Gwen to catch it as she threw it to Gwen.

"Got it!" Gwen said after she caught it as the trio kept tossing the ball around until they stopped.

"That was fun!" The trio said to each other.

"Now it's time for some hot tub fun." Gwen said to Courtney and Zoey.

"Yeah!" Courtney and Zoey said before the trio walked out of the pool and headed to the hot tub.

"Should we wear our sunglasses that we got at the store?" Courtney asked Gwen and Zoey.

"Sure." Gwen and Zoey answered Courtney before they walked over to their pool bag and got their sunglasses before they put them on.

"We look pretty sexy! Hehehe!" The trio said to each other before they giggled before they finally entered the hot tub.

"Ahhhh... so good." The trio sighed and said softly in relaxing pleasure.

"Ahhhh...!" The trio sighed again.

"This is the life right girls?" Zoey asked asked Gwen and Courtney.

"Yup." Gwen answered Zoey.

"That it is, Zoey. That it is." Courtney answered Zoey as well while the trio continued relaxing.

"So girls, I was thinking, on our last day here. How about we have another threesome together." Gwen said to Courtney and Zoey.

"Sounds like fun." Courtney and Zoey said to Gwen.

"Awesome!" Gwen said to Courtney and Zoey.

"I'm game for anything in that threesome. Besides... when we come home I'll be super horny for Mike." Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"I'll be horny for Trent." Gwen said to Courtney and Zoey.

"Me too." Courtney said to Gwen and Zoey.

"Ohhhh...!" The trio shivered in lust and affection for their respective men.

"You think the boys are doing okay back home with the kids?" Gwen asked Courtney and Zoey.

"Yeah." Courtney and Zoey answered Gwen.

"Well in all honesty... Trent, Mike, and the kids are still asleep because it's 8:30 AM here but it is 2:30 AM there." Gwen said to Courtney and Zoey.

"True." Courtney and Zoey said to Gwen while they kept relaxing.

"Well we've relaxed enough it's time to head back up if that's okay." Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Okies Zoey." Gwen and Courtney said to Zoey as the trio exited out of the hot tub and wrapped their towels around their waists before they headed back to their room, then as they dried up, and took off their wet swim diapers as they were nude before they put their bras and shirts back on.

"So... what diapeys should we put on?" Gwen asked.

"How about one of our new diapeys." Courtney answered Gwen.

"Yay!" Zoey cheered.

"Okies then." Gwen said to Courtney.

"But which ones we should wear?" Zoey asked Courtney and Gwen.

"How about I wear my new ABU Cushies diaper." Courtney answered Zoey.

"Okies then, and I'll wear my new ABU Little Pawz diaper." Zoey said to Courtney.

"Gwenny... how about you?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Hmm... I'll wear my new diapey that's a combination of the Rearz Rebel and the ABU Cushies." Gwen said to Courtney and Zoey.

"Okies then." Courtney and Zoey said before the trio put on their new customized diapers.

"That's better." The trio said before Gwen soon saw the baby powder and soon thought of something sneaky before she grabbed it.

"We look very good in these, am I right?" Zoey asked Courtney and Gwen who wasn't here for a second.

"Totes." Courtney answered Zoey before she looked at the mirror in the bathroom and posed in it for a bit.

"My ass looks great in these new diapeys, doesn't it Gwenny?" Courtney said before she asked Gwen who couldn't be found anywhere.

"Gwen? Where did she go?" Courtney asked once more before she asked Zoey who shrugged her shoulders as like a ninja... Gwen appeared behind her wife, pulled the back strap of her diaper, and poured baby powder inside of it.

"Ahhh! Gwenny!" Courtney screamed and shouted as Gwen finally finished pouring baby powder down in her diaper as Zoey looked shocked.

"Hahahaha!" Gwen laughed.

"What on earth?!" Zoey asked in shock and confusion.

"Gwenny! Why did you do that for?!" Courtney shouted and asked Gwen.

"Because... I think that this is a more suitable punishment for your fight with Zoey the other day, it's better than no diapey sex for three months, right?" Gwen answered Courtney before she asked her.

"Well that's more appropriate to me so we're even." Courtney answered Zoey.

"Good... now then." Gwen said before she looked at Zoey.

"What?" Zoey asked Gwen.

"Turn around, Zoey. It's your turn." Gwen said to Zoey who sighed and turned around as Gwen pulled the back strap of her diaper and pour baby powder inside of it.

"Alright that's enough." Zoey said to Gwen.

"Good." Gwen said to Zoey before she stopped.

"Now we're even, okies?" Gwen said before she asked.

"Okies." Zoey said to Gwen.

"Good." Gwen said to Zoey.

"Now that we're all completely powdered..." Zoey said to Gwen.

"Sorry... I may have overdone it with the powder." Gwen said to Courtney and Zoey.

"It's okay." Courtney and Zoey said to Gwen.

"What should we do now?" Zoey asked.

"Hmmm... wanna watch some tv?" Courtney asked Gwen and Zoey.

"Sure." Gwen and Zoey answered Courtney.

"How about we have some sandwiches for lunch." Zoey said to Courtney and Gwen.

"Sure." They said to Zoey.

"What do we wanna watch, and what sandwiches should we eat?" Zoey asked Gwen and Courtney.

"How about we have some ham and cheese sandwiches." Gwen answered Zoey.

"While we eat, how about we watch an episode of My Little Pony." Courtney said to Zoey.

"Cool." Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"How about The One Where Pinkie Pie Knows?" Gwen and Courtney asked Zoey.

"That's awesome!" Zoey said before she went to Netflix and put the episode on while Courtney and Gwen made sandwiches for themselves and Zoey.

"It's on." Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney who finished making their sandwiches.

"Awesome." Gwen and Courtney said before they returned with their sandwiches.

"Let's watch the episode." Courtney said to Gwen and Zoey.

"Yeah!" Gwen and Zoey said before the trio put it on as Pinkie Pie was counting cupcakes.

"_566, 567, 568_..." Pinkie Pie counted.

"WOW! That's a lot of cupcakes." The trio said before Mrs. Cake arrives with an important letter that Pinkie read as it revealed that Shining Armor and Cadence were having a baby as she was going to tell her friends but Mrs. Cakes told her that it's a secret, much to her surprise.

"A baby! Cadence and Shining are gonna have a baby! That is amazing!" Zoey said to

"Yeah it is." Gwen said to Zoey.

"But Pinkie needs to keep it a secret from her pals." Courtney said to Gwen and Zoey.

"Oh my gosh." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Oh dear, that must be quite the task." Zoey said to Courtney.

"Totes." Courtney said to Zoey and Gwen before they see Gummy with one of the Cake twins's pacifiers in his mouth by accident.

"_Don't you know it's wrong to steal from a baby_?" Pinkie asked Gummy as Rarity overheard it.

"_What's this about a baby_?" Rarity asked Pinkie who jumped and said nothing about a baby and before she took the pacifier into her mouth and running away.

"Hehehe, Poor Pinkie." Zoey giggled and said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Totes." Gwen and Courtney said before the other members of the mane six arrived as Twilight Sparkle tries to tell the ponies the news but Pinkie Pie said before her.

"Whoa! Twilight is thinking that her Pinkie sense is tingling." Gwen said.

"Totes!" Courtney and Zoey said before Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity, Applejack and Pinkie Pie headed to Shining Armor's room.

"_When Shining Armor said he wanted to come to the castle and visit, I started collect stuff that he liked when he was a colt as a surprise_." Twilight said to her friends.

"_Surprise!_" Pinkie shouted.

"Wow." Courtney said to Gwen and Zoey.

"Yeah!" Gwen and Zoey said to Courtney before Pinkie Pie Soon left back to her home as she decided to stay there until Shining Armor and Cadence arrive.

"That was a good idea for Pinkie to stay home until Shining Armor and Cadence arrive." Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Totes." Gwen and Courtney said to Zoey... however, Pinkie soon remembered she promised to be Mr. Cake's delivery pony.

"Ooh! So close!" The trio said before Pinkie Pie Soon started delivering cakes while trying to avoid her friends.

"WOW! She is really trying to keep the baby a secret." Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Yup." Gwen said to Zoey.

"I do hope she can say it soon." Courtney said before the trio nodded as they saw Pinkie returning home... until she saw a list of Pinkie Promises she needed to finish.

"Aw come on!" The trio shouted before Pinkie then made balloon animals for Sweetie Belle who wanted a Flamingo, for Apple Bloom who wanted a Goldfish and for Scootalo who wanted wanted a surprise as Pinkie made a baby bottle balloon after getting distracted with a baby crying.

"Hehehe, she made a baby bottle." Zoey giggled and said to Gwen.

"Yeah, hehehe..." Gwen said before she giggled.

"Man, that's messed up." Courtney said before Pinkie Pie then got very suspicious about a male pony who wanted a baby pony balloon.

"Oh my God!" The trio said before Pinkie went to the records office as she was filing papers for Mayor Mane.

"Okay then, she's helping the mayor..." Zoey said before she turned her focus to Gwen and Courtney.

"That's good, right?" Zoey asked them.

"Yeah." Gwen and Courtney answered Zoey before she then bolted out of the records office like a bat out of hell.

"Mayor Mane might have known about the secret." Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Totes." Gwen and Courtney said to Zoey while Pinkie then helped with the floaty things.

"That's nice." Zoey said to them... however, the owner soon mentioned about his special about cribs.

"Oh man, not again." Gwen said.

"She's gonna pop very soon." Courtney said as well.

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_!" Pinkie screamed while she moved like the floaty things as she ran away

"Hahahahaha!" The girls laughed.

"Okies, that was funny." Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Totes." Gwen said in agreement.

"Yeah, but I just hope Pinkie Pie can tell them soon." Courtney said to Gwen and Zoey.

"Same here." Gwen and Zoey said in agreement before then the scavenger hunt began*

"Ooh! Mike and I love doing Scavenger Hunts we do one every year during Christmas with the kids." Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"That is so cool!" Gwen and Courtney said to Zoey.

"Thankies." Zoey said back.

"We should do one." Gwen and Courtney said to Zoey.

"It's fun!" Zoey said to them as the mane 6 found different clues yet Pinkie Pie rushed to the locations so she can tell everyone the secret.

"Goddamn Pinkie, quit rushing!" Gwen said to the TV.

"Gwen... calm down! She's trying to hurry and tell the secret. But you're right." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Yeah she is." Zoey said before Pinkie put her head through the newspaper.

"_Focus everypony_!" Pinkie shouted at her friends.

"Hahahaha!" The trio laughed while they continued watching Twilight soon started putting the puzzle together.

"_Are you two?!_" Twilight asked them before it was time.

"_We're having a baby!_" Shining Armor and Cadence announced that they were having a baby to Twilight's surprise and joy while the trio watching it were happy.

"Alright!" The trio cheered and shouted.

"_A baby Twilight! It's a baby! Woo-hoo!" _Pinkie cheered while she bounced around like a pinball.

"Hahahaha!" The trio laughed again.

"_I did it! I did it! I did it! I DID IT!" _Pinkie shouted before she exploded into pieces.

"HAHAHAHAHA! She exploded!" The trio laughed and shouted.

"_Go Pinkie!_" Pinkie said causing the trio to laugh even harder.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! And she spoke!" The trio laughed even harder and spoke as they watched the rest of the episode as Cadence asked if keeping their secret to herself was any trouble at all.

"_Piece of cake!" _Pinkie answered Cadence as the episode ended with her shaking her head and mouthing 'No'.

"Hahahahaha!" The trio laughed some more.

"She broke the 4th wall!" Zoey said to Courtney and Gwen.

"Totes, hahaha." Courtney said before she laughed.

"Haha, that's too funny." Gwen said before the trio soon noticed the sandwiches.

"Girls, we may have forgotten about the sandwiches were there by accident.

"Oh! We did." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Yeah, my mistake." Zoey said to Gwen.

"Oh, no... we just got caught up in the episode so it's all good, let's eat." Gwen said to Courtney and Zoey.

"Totes." Courtney and Zoey said before the trio began eating their lunch.

"Mmm yummy!" The trio muffled and said before they did a cute burp.

"Excuse me, hehehe." The trio said to each other before they giggled.

"Girls, I think we should nap before we get ready for the opera... what do you think?" Zoey asked Gwen and Courtney.

"Okies then, sure." Gwen and Courtney said before the trio laid in bed together as they fell asleep for a quick power nap as the trio were dreaming of being real Diapey Queens in a castle far away as they were also smiling while enjoying the dream.

"Hehehehe..." The trio giggled in their sleep as they were loving the dream that they had as after an hour of napping, the trio got up as they yawned.

"Girls, I just had the most amazing dream." Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Me too." Gwen said to Zoey.

"Same here." Courtney said to Zoey and Gwen.

"What was your dream?" The trio asked each other.

"Hehehehe!" The trio giggled before Courtney began to speak first.

"I dreamt that the three of us being real Diapey Queens in a castle far away, having tons of fun together." Courtney said to Gwen and Zoey who gasped in shock.

"What is it?" Courtney asked them.

"I had that same dream too!" Gwen and Zoey said to Courtney which caused the trio to giggle like little girls.

"Hahahaha!" The trio giggled a bit before Gwen started to explain.

"It was amazing! So cute and fun! We were doing royal things and we were really fun diapey queens!" Gwen said to Courtney and Zoey.

"Totes." Courtney and Zoey said to Gwen.

"So, the opera is about to start soon... I think it's time we get ready." Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Yeah!" Gwen and Courtney said to Zoey before the trio took off their diapers to shower, then they dried off as they were nude once again.

"So what diapeys should we wear to the opera girls?" Courtney asked.

"I vote for our Rearz Princess Diapeys." Gwen answered Courtney.

"I second that vote." Zoey said to Courtney as well.

"Okies, we'll put on our Rearz Princess diapeys." Courtney said before the trio put them on.

"That's better." The trio said to each other.

"Now let get dressed for the opera." Gwen said to Courtney and Zoey.

"Okies." Courtney and Zoey said before the girls got their nails done, their hair done all within an hour before Zoey put on a very formal red evening gown, red nylon stockings, red heels, and her hair done in a Chignon hairstyle... as Gwen was sporting a Midnight Blue evening gown, Midnight Blue stockings, Midnight Blue heels, and her hair was in a donut bun, as Courtney was wearing a dark brown evening gown, black nylon stockings, black heels, and her hair in a ponytail.

"We look absolutely gorgeous!" The trio said to each other.

"We should take a selfie and send it to the boys." Courtney said to Gwen and Zoey.

"Yes." Gwen and Zoey said before the the trio got together and posed for a quick selfie which they took and saw it.

"Wow, we look gorgeous." Gwen said to Courtney and Zoey.

"Totes." Courtney and Zoey said before Gwen sent it to the girls.

"Girls, should we show off our diapeys for the next picture?" Gwen asked Courtney and Zoey.

"Yeah!" Courtney and Zoey answered Gwen before they carefully pulled up their gowns, revealing their diapers as they took another selfie.

"Done." The trio said before Gwen sent a selfie to Trent, while Zoey sent it to Mike.

"Ready to go?" Zoey asked Gwen and Courtney.

"Yeah." Gwen and Courtney answered Zoey before they left their hotel room with their tickets in their purses, their diaper bags, and their phones before they head into their limo.

"Where to ladies?" Luther asked the trio.

"To the opera, please." The trio answered Luther.

"Of course." Luther said before he began driving the trio to Teatro dell'Opera which had an English speaking version of Pagliacci.

"This is going to be so much fun." Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Totes." They said to Zoey before the trio hugged as the limo then made it to Teatro dell'Opera in 6 minutes.

"We're here." The trio said to Luther.

"Enjoy the opera." Luther said to the trio.

"We will." The trio said to Luther before they got out of the limousine and admired the building.

"This is beyond beautiful." Courtney said to Gwen and Zoey.

"I agree." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Me too." Zoey said to Courtney as well.

"We each got a ticket?" Gwen asked them.

"Yup." Courtney and Zoey answered Gwen.

"Perfect." Gwen said to them before the trio soon headed inside of the building, showing an opera worker their ticket as they took a seat in the center of the show.

"My God! These seats are incredible!" Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Totes." Gwen said to Zoey in agreement.

"I agree, and this show going to be even more amazing." Courtney said to Gwen and Zoey.

"Totes." Gwen and Zoey said to Courtney.

"Look at the artwork in the ceiling it's beautiful." Gwen said to Courtney and Zoey.

"Wow!" Courtney and Zoey said to Gwen as the trio admired the ceiling and soon looked around the opera house even more.

"The design here just magnificent and lovely." Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Totes!" Gwen and Courtney said to Zoey in agreement as they sat down before the lights dimmed as the show began.

"It's time." The trio said as Act 1 began, Nedda stepped down from the cart. Tonic offered to help but was pushed away by Canio as he helped her down.

"This is interesting so far." Courtney said to Zoey and Gwen.

"Yeah." Zoey said to Courtney.

"I agree Princess." Gwen said in agreement while the first act continued on to sundown, a villager teased Canio that Tonio planned an affair with Nedda.

"Oh my..." The trio said in surprise as they kept seeing the first act until it went into intermission.

"WOW!" The trio shouted while the audience applauded the performers.

"Nedda is in love with Silvio." Zoey said to Courtney and Gwen.

"I know, but Tonio and Calnio are trying to help him." Courtney said to Zoey.

"This is a crazy opera!" Gwen said to Courtney and Zoey.

"I know!" Zoey said to Gwen.

"Yeah, I wonder what will happen in the next act." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Me too." Gwen and Zoey said to Courtney.

"Wanna go to the bathroom?" Zoey asked Gwen and Courtney.

"Sure." Gwen and Courtney answered Zoey before the trio headed into bathroom which was empty as they began to pee in their diapers.

"Ahhhh!" The trio sighed in relief and delight.

"That's better." The trio said before they quickly and carefully changed their wet diapers and placed on new clean ones that they packed in their diaper bags as they headed back to their seats.

"The next act is starting soon." The trio said to each other with excitement.

"This is going to be good." Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Totes." Gwen and Courtney said before Act 2 began as the crowd arrives, Nedda, costumed as Colombina, collected their money. She whispered a warning to Silvio, and the crowd cheered as the play began, Colombina's husband Pagliaccio has gone away until morning, and Taddeo is at the market. She anxiously awaited her lover Arlecchino, who comes to serenade her with the song "O Colombina" from beneath her window, Taddeo returned and confessed his love, but she mocked him, She let Arlecchino in through the window, He boxed Taddeo's ears and kicked him out of the room, and the audience laughed.

"Oh my goodness!" The trio said as the second act goes on... which made Gwen, Courtney, and Zoey feel shocked and almost heart broken.

"Oh my god!" Gwen said.

"This is so sad!" Courtney said as well.

"I agree girls." Zoey said before they started tearing up.

"Are you girls crying?" Zoey asked Gwen and Courtney.

"Yes we are." Gwen and Courtney answered Zoey.

"Me too." Zoey said back in response before the act and opera ended with a roar of applause from the audience as the trio was still crying because of how tear jerking, how sad, and how heart wrenching that opera was.

"Oh my god!" The trio said before they left the opera room while wiping away the tears from their eyes.

"That was just so sad!" Zoey said before the trio got into the limo.

"Everyone okay?" Luther asked.

"No." The trio answered Luther.

"We just saw the saddest thing ever!" Courtney said to Luther.

"I see... shall I head back to the hotel?" Luther asked.

"Yes please." The trio answered Luther.

"Yes ladies." Luther said before he starts taking them back to the hotel.

"That was so sad!" Gwen said.

"Yes, it was." Zoey said to Gwen.

"I don't understand how Mike loved that show." Courtney said to Zoey.

"Same here, no offense Zoey." Gwen said to Zoey as well.

"I get what you two are saying and it's okay." Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Girls, what about dinner?" Zoey asked.

"We're still going to Antico Arco... but we don't want anyone to see us crying in public." Courtney answered Zoey.

"How about we get to go?" Gwen said to Courtney and Zoey.

"Okies then." Courtney said to Zoey.

"Sure." Zoey said as well as the trio stopped crying.

"But who goes in and gets the dinner?" Gwen asked.

"I'll do it." Luther said as he offered to get the dinner to go.

"Thank you, Luther." The trio said to Luther.

"My pleasure." Luther said to them.

"Then... head to Antico Arco, please." Zoey said to Luther.

"Right away." Luther said before he headed to Antico Arco.

"Hello sir." A greeter said to Luther.

"Hello, I'm here to get an order for a trio of women that I am driving." Luther said to the greeter.

"What would the three ladies have?" The greeter asked.

"They will have Spaghetti with Pecorino Cheese, Black Pepper and Crispy Zucchini flower." Luther answered.

"Okay then... that'll be 51 Euro, equaling to 74 Canadian Dollars." The greeter said to Luther.

"Awesome." Luther said before he got the food and paid it in 100 Euro.

"Thanks, and keep the change." Luther said to the greeter.

"Have a nice night sir." The greeter said before Luther headed back to the limo.

"There you are, ladies." Luther said to the trio.

"Thank you Luther." The trio said before they headed back to their hotel room and took off their dresses before they put on shirts as they began eating.

"MMMMM! This is so delicious!" The trio said as they enjoyed their dinner.

"The opera may have been sad but it was still amazing." Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Totes!" Gwen and Courtney said in agreement while the trio continued eating their dinner.

"The songs were very lovely." Gwen said.

"I agree! It was sad but it was still amazing." Courtney said to Gwen.

"At least we can finally relax in our diapeys." Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Totes!" Gwen and Courtney said while they kept eating until they were done as it was 9:30 PM Rome time and 3:30 PM Toronto time.

"Mmm! That was so good!" The trio said to each other as Zoey remembered something.

"We forgot to tell our kids about shorting the punishments." Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Let's do it now." Gwen said.

"Yeah." Courtney said before the trio started to FaceTime Trent and Mike.

"Hey guys." The trio said to Trent and Mike.

"Hey girls!" Trent and Mike said to the girls.

"Zoey, how was the Opera?" Mike said before he asked her.

"Amazing but also so sad." The trio answered Mike.

"I told you three, did you still enjoy it?" Mike said to the trio before he asked them.

"Yes we did." The trio answered Mike.

"Awesome." Mike said to the trio.

"Why did you enjoy it so much Mike?" Zoey asked him.

"It was the acting... it was just life like and it was so incredible, It was like I was there." Mike answered Zoey.

"Wow Mike." Zoey said to him.

"Yeah I know." Mike said to her.

"Anyway we need to speak with Maybelle and Mike Jr immediately." Gwen said to Trent and Mike.

"Okay." Mike and Trent said to Gwen before she, Courtney, and Zoey got under the blankets to hide the diapers.

"Maybelle, can you come here please?" Trent asked Maybelle.

"MJ, can you come here son?" Mike asked Mike Junior as the kids arrived.

"Yes?" Maybelle asked Trent.

"What's going on Dad?" MJ asked Mike.

"Hi there." The trio said to their oldest children.

"Hey Mom and mother." Maybelle said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Hi mom." MJ said to Mike.

"Listen... Maybelle... your mother, father, and I talked along with Mr. and Mrs. Smith and we all decided to cut your punishment short." Gwen said to Maybelle.

"Same goes for Mike Jr as well." Zoey said to MJ causing him and Maybelle to be thrilled.

"Really?!" The kids asked their respective mothers.

"Yes." The trio answered Maybelle and MJ.

"But you are still grounded for the rest of our trip which is only a few more days..." Zoey said to MJ.

"Just like what she said you are still grounded until we are home." Courtney said to Maybelle.

"Just promise us you two won't fight again and you'll behave well while we are still gone, okay?" The trio asked their kids.

"Yes ma'am." The kids said to their mothers.

"Great!" The trio said to their kids.

"Maybelle, Mom and mother have to go to bed now." Trent said to Maybelle.

"Yes sir, goodnight mom and mother... talk to you later." Maybelle said to Trent before she told them goodnight.

"Goodnight Maybelle." Gwen and Courtney said to Maybelle.

"Goodnight my son, I love you." Zoey said to MJ.

"Goodnight Mom, I love you too." MJ said to Zoey.

"We love you Maybelle." Gwen and Courtney said to Maybelle.

"I love you both too." Maybelle said to Gwen and Courtney before Maybelle and MJ left.

"So boys... did you like the selfies?" The girls asked Mike and Trent.

"We loved the selfies." They answered the trio.

"Awesome to hear." The trio said back.

"Well tomorrow we're doing a movie marathon, so we need to plan it." Zoey said to Trent and Mike.

"Okay, night girls." Trent and Mike said to the trio.

"Goodnight guys." The trio said before they ended the call.

"Alright girls, let's talk about our plans for tomorrow." Gwen said to Zoey and Courtney.

"Yeah so what movies should we watch tomorrow?" Zoey asked.

"How about we watch Beauty and The Beast... the 1991 version not the 2017 version." Gwen answered.

"Yes." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Okies then... I vote we watch Tarzan as well." Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Aye!" Gwen and Courtney said to Zoey.

"Okies then." Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"How about we also watch Mulan." Courtney said to Gwen and Zoey.

"Yes." Gwen and Zoey said back.

"Awesome! Tomorrow is gonna be amazing." Courtney said to Gwen and Zoey.

"Totes." Gwen and Zoey said in response.

"How about we also watch the Lion King." Gwen said to Zoey.

"Definitely." Zoey said in agreement.

"I'm game for The Lion King." Courtney said to Gwen as well.

"Finding Nemo cool with any of you?" Gwen asked Courtney and Zoey.

"Yeah!" Courtney and Zoey answered.

"How about Frozen?" Courtney asked Gwen and Zoey.

"Sure." Gwen and Zoey answered Courtney.

"Awesome, so ladies do you think that's enough?" Courtney said before she asked Gwen and Zoey.

"Yeah." Gwen and Zoey answered Courtney.

"Awesome." Courtney said before the trio yawned.

"You two getting sleepy?" Gwen asked Courtney and Zoey.

"Yeah we are..." Courtney and Zoey answered Gwen.

"Me too." Gwen said to them.

"I'll sleep in the middle of the bed tonight." Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Okies." Gwen and Courtney said before the girls got ready for bed as they showered separately, changed into their sleep shirts and diapers as Zoey who had her pacifier necklace laid in the middle, Gwen who also had her pacifier necklace laid in Zoey's left side and Courtney who got her pacfier necklace as well and sleeping mask laid in Zoey's right side.

"Today was a fun day." Courtney said to Gwen and Zoey.

"Totes." Gwen and Zoey said to Courtney in agreement.

"Goodnight girls." Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Goodnight Zoey!" Gwen and Courtney said to Zoey who fell asleep as the two kissed.

"Goodnight Courtney." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Goodnight Gwenny." Courtney said before she placed the sleep mask on her face, the pacifer in her mouth and fell asleep as Gwen placed the pacifier in her mouth and fell asleep.

**WOW!**

**WHAT A CHAPTER!**

**NEXT ONE HAS THE TRIO GOING TO DO A MOVIE MARATHON AS THEY WILL BE WATCHING BEAUTY AND THE BEAST, THE LION KING, FROZEN, MULAN, TARZAN, AND FINDING NEMO.**

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	7. Movie Day

Gwen, Courtney and Zoey take Italy.

**Summary: This chapter has the girls having a movie marathon.**

**Disclaimer: Rated M for Sexual Content, AB/DL Content, and Language as this story is co-written by me and Hellflores. ENJOY!**

**Chapter 7: Movie Day.**

It was Friday May 8th 2026, the trio were asleep, enjoying their dreams as this day was going to be a day filled with relaxation, movie watching, and fun as it was 7:00 AM before Gwen turn off the alarm clock as they yawned and got up.

"Good morning girls." Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Good morning Zoey." Gwen and Courtney said back to Zoey before the trio hugged.

"How you two slept?" Zoey asked them.

"Perfectly, thankies and you?" Gwen and Courtney answered Zoey before they asked her.

"Same, thankies." Zoey answered them.

"What did you two dream of?" Zoey asked them what they dreamt during their sleep.

"I dreamed I was swimming through the ocean in my diaper, feeling relaxed and happy and in peace." Gwen answered Zoey.

"Sweet." Courtney and Zoey said to Gwen.

"Thankies." Gwen said to them.

"So what did you dream of Courtney?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Well, I dreamed that I was Princess Twilight Sparkle ruling Equestria." Courtney answered Gwen and Zoey.

"Really?!" Gwen and Zoey asked Courtney who nodded.

"Awesome!" They said to Courtney.

"Thankies, I know! It was amazing being her. So what you dreamed of Zoey?" Courtney said before she asked Zoey.

"I dreamed that I was singing with the Beatles." Zoey answered Courtney.

"Really?" Gwen and Courtney asked Zoey.

"Yeah!" Zoey answered them.

"Wow! I love the Beatles!" Courtney said to Zoey.

"Totes." Zoey said back as Gwen smiled because she was happy that her wife and one of her friends were now getting along.

"Let's have breakfast." Gwen said to Courtney and Zoey.

"Alright then." Courtney and Zoey said before the trio went into the kitchen.

"Wanna have omelettes?" Gwen asked.

"Sure." Courtney answered Gwen.

"Yeah." Zoey answered Gwen.

"How about we have eggs, bacon, sausage links, hashbrowns and toast as well?" Gwen asked them as well.

"Sure." Zoey said to Gwen.

"Yeah, sounds good." Courtney said to Gwen as well.

"Awesome." Gwen said before the trio began to cook their breakfast.

"So... you two excited for our movie marathon?" Gwen asked Courtney and Zoey.

"Totes I am, Gwenny." Courtney answered Gwen.

"Me too! Just the three of us, relaxing in our diapeys while we watch some amazing movies from our childhood... it's going to be so awesome." Zoey answered Gwen as well.

"I couldn't agree with you both more than ever." Gwen said to Courtney and Zoey as the trio finished making their breakfast.

"This is one amazing breakfast we made girls." Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Totes, Zoey." Gwen and Courtney said to Zoey.

"Ready to eat?" Gwen asked Courtney and Zoey.

"Totes, we have our milk." Courtney and Zoey said to Gwen.

"Awesome, let's do it." Gwen said to them before the trio began to eat their breakfast.

"Mmmmm! This amazing." They muffled and said as the trio then keep eating their breakfast until they were full.

"That was delicious." Gwen said to Courtney and Zoey.

"Totes!" Courtney and Zoey said to Gwen.

"Wanna talk about memories of the lifestyle before we start our movie marathon?" Gwen asked them.

"Sure." Zoey answered Gwen.

"Okies Gwenny." Courtney answered Gwen as well.

"Awesome." Gwen said before the trio sat on their bed.

"I'll go first." Gwen said before she started sharing memories.

"The AB/DL lifestyle has helped me relive my childhood and also... it has helped me reconnect with everyone that we have known since the show began, plus... it helped me reconnect with my one true love... you Princess." Gwen said to everyone before she turned her focus to her wife near the end.

"Aww, thankies Gwenny." Courtney said before she and Gwen kissed.

"The AB/DL lifestyle helped me reconnect with my friends and with the love of my life as well... you Gwenny." Courtney said.

"Thankies Courtney." Gwen said before they kissed again.

"Well, it brought some great memories for me and Mike but one of the saddest moments ever was when I stopped wearing the ABU Lavender diapers for a while." Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Would you mind sharing that?" Gwen asked Zoey.

"I don't mind." Zoey answered Gwen.

"If you guys remember during Ali's Birthday at the AB/DL House. Mike told me... that the ABU Lavender diaper was discontinued." Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Yeah I remember that." Gwen said to Zoey.

"You were very upset, huh?" Courtney asked Zoey.

"So very much! I always loved wearing the ABU Lavender diapeys! I also wuved wearing the Rearz Princess diapey when I first got them from you two don't get me wrong at all, But... Lavender been my very favorite... ya know?" Zoey answered Courtney before she asked them.

"Yeah..." Gwen and Courtney answered Zoey.

"AB/DL House ended in 2021." Gwen said to Zoey.

"I know but I remember the very day that I stopped wearing them in 2022." Zoey said as the girls enter a flashback.

***we go to the year 2022 at Mike and Zoey's house as Zoey was wearing her last ABU Lavenders Diaper***

It was a rainy Friday afternoon as it was January 7th 2022... as Mike and Zoey were in their room as the inevitable was about to happen.

"I can't believe this is my last Lavender diaper I will ever wear..." Zoey said to Mike.

"I know... are you okay?" Mike said before he asked Zoey who sighed.

"No Mike... No I'm not." Zoey answered Mike before she sat on their bed.

"I'm really gonna miss wearing the ABU Lavender diapeys... they've been my favorite since I started the lifestyle during Total Drama Babies back in 2016." Zoey said to Mike.

"I can't believe this is my last Lavender diaper I will ever wear...

"I know Zoey." Mike said to Zoey.

"I just... why did ABU have to discontinue them?!" Zoey asked Mike before she started to tear a bit while he hugged her.

"You know... if you need to cry it out.. I'm right here. Go ahead, sweetie." Mike said to Zoey.

"Okies!" Zoey said before she started to cry and sob like Rainbow Dash did in My Little Pony episode "Tanks for the Memories", as Zoey was dealing with some heart break.

"I wish they weren't discontinued! Why did they have to be?!" Zoey said and asked while sobbing as Mike held his wife and rubbed her back for comfort.

"I don't know why they had to be discontinued, I'm so sorry you lost your favorite diaper, Zoe Zoe... I know you wuv them so much... but don't worry, you still have other great diapeys." Mike said to Zoey.

"Right?" Mike asked Zoey who sniffed.

"Yeah..." Zoey answered Mike.

"We have the ABU Little Pawz, the Bambino Classicos, the ABU Cushies, the ABU Super Dry Kids, and more." Zoey said to Mike.

"Yeah we do." Mike said to Zoey who wiped her eyes.

"You're right, Mike. I still have those beautiful diapers... but I am gonna miss ABU Lavenders a lot." Zoey said to Mike.

"I know... but you always have good memories when you wore them, right?" Mike said to Zoey.

"Yeah... I will, thankies." Zoey said to Mike.

"You're welcome Zoey now listen, it doesn't matter what diapey you are wearing... you are always going to look beautiful." Mike said to Zoey who blushed a bit.

"Thankies Mike, it's gonna be hard." Zoey said to Mike as they kissed before the flashback ended.

"I'm so sorry Zoey." Courtney said to Zoey.

"At least Mike brought back some Lavender Diapers six months ago." Zoey said to Courtney and Gwen.

"Really?" Gwen asked Zoey.

"Yeah, Ali still had a few and gave it to Mike... that was very nice of her." Zoey answered Gwen.

"That's sweet." Courtney and Gwen said to Zoey.

"Thankies... but you know... the past 3 and a half years without the ABU Lavender diaper were still been great to me." Zoey said to them.

"Awesome." Gwen and Courtney said to Zoey.

"Thankies." Zoey said to them.

"Well, wanna get ready for our movie marathon?" Gwen asked Courtney and Zoey.

"Yeah!" Courtney and Zoey answered.

"Alright then." Gwen said before the trio first started making some popcorn.

"How much popcorn should we have?" Courtney asked.

"I say about two bowls worth of popcorn." Gwen answered Courtney.

"Alright then." Courtney said before she, Gwen, and Zoey finished their popcorn.

"How about we watch Beauty and The Beast through Disney plus?" Gwen asked Courtney and Zoey.

"Okies!" Courtney and Zoey said to Gwen as the trio sat down on the couch as Gwen turned on Disney Plus and started playing Beauty and the Beast to start off the movie marathon as the movie started about a tale of a rude and selfish prince who was cursed after refusing to help an old lady who was really a beautiful spirit, she cursed the prince to become a horrible beast and cursed his castle as well.

"Wow!" The trio said to each other.

"The story in the beginning always gets to me, ya know?" Gwen said and asked Courtney.

"Yeah." Courtney answered Gwen.

"Totes." Zoey said in agreement as the movie then showed, Belle, being greeted by everyone in her small town... but also ignoring the strong man known as Gaston.

"Well, Gaston reminds me so much of Duncan and Scott when we were still in Total Drama... I'm glad they have changed over the years..."

"Me too." Gwen said to Courtney in agreement.

"Don't even compare Gaston to Duncan and or Scott, all three of them were absolute tools." Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"True." Gwen and Courtney said to Zoey.

"Plus... Gaston looked Duncan and Scott if he did massive amounts of steroids." Courtney said to Gwen and Zoey.

"Hahahaha!" Gwen and Zoey laughed a bit at Courtney's savage burn.

Then in the film, Belle's father named Maurice went out into the snow as he soon saw the cursed castle.

"Oooh! It's the castle." The trio said as Maurice entered it and was greeted by the prince's helpers who all became objects thanks to the curse.

"Man, I haven't seen it since I saw the life action version with Mike, Cameron, and Jessica." Zoey said to Gwen.

"Yeah... how was it?" Gwen said before she asked.

"It was good but the original is better." Zoey answered Gwen.

"Totes." Gwen said to Zoey before in the movie The Beast imprisoned Belle's father and after his horse returned without him... Belle rode on the horse towards the castle.

"Out of the three of us... who would be Belle?" Gwen asked Zoey and Courtney.

"Being honest... I say Courtney." Zoey answered Gwen causing her and Courtney to be surprised.

"Me? For real?" Courtney asked Zoey.

"Yeah, I think you would make an amazing Belle." Zoey answered Courtney.

"Wow, well thankies... I appreciate it." Courtney said to Zoey.

"So Courtney who do you think could have been Belle?" Zoey asked Courtney.

"In all honesty I think Gwen would be a great Belle." Courtney answered Zoey causing Gwen to blush.

"Really? That's very sweet of you, Princess." Gwen said to Courtney.

"You're welcome Gwenny." Courtney said as the two hugged before the movie progressed, as The Beast agreed to let Belle take her father's place as the Beast's prisoner while also befriending the castle's servants.

"Wow just such wonderful characters." Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Totes." Gwen and Courtney said to Zoey in agreement as Belle entered the West Wing where the rose was, which enraged the Beast, causing her to flee from the castle.

"Poor Belle." Gwen said.

"At least she escaped." Courtney said and not before long Belle was ambushed by a pack of wolves.

"I stand corrected." Courtney said before The Beast attacked the wolves rescuing Belle.

"One thing I can say is at least this beast kicks ass and take names." Gwen said.

"Yeah, he kicks ass and takes names better than Brock Lesnar." Zoey said to Gwen in agreement before she referenced the multiple time world champion wrestler.

"Hell yeah." Gwen and Courtney said to Zoey in agreement as the trio high-fived each other as Belle treated the Beast wounds while they formed a close friendship throughout the film.

"Their relationship is getting better." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Just like how our relationship got better over the years." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Totes." Courtney said in agreement before they kissed.

"Aww, how sweet." Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Thankies." Gwen and Courtney said back to Zoey as the trio continued watching the movie while eating the popcorn they made.

"Mmm! This is good popcorn." The trio said while the movie showed Belle and the Beast dancing, their love for each other grow and grow...

"So romantic." Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Totes." Gwen and Courtney said to Zoey.

Then the trio saw Gaston made Belle's father Maurice get arrested and sent to the insane asylum... hoping to make Belle his wife as the trio gasped.

"Oh my God!" The trio said before The Beast Soon gave Belle a mirror, revealing her father was in a horrible situation.

"Oh no!" The trio said before The Beast Soon released Belle so she can save her father... even giving her the mirror as something to remember him.

"How sweet... but that means..." Gwen said to Courtney and Zoey.

"The Beast loves Belle so much but if she's gone... he won't break the curse!" Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Oh my God!" Courtney said to Gwen and Zoey as Belle soon showed the mirror and the Beast, proving her father sanity... but Gaston soon trapped her inside the basement with her father after learning her love for the Beast.

"That monster!" The trio said to each other.

"Gaston is an absolute prick!" Gwen said as she, Courtney, and Zoey began bashing gaston.

"He is an absolute psychopath!" Zoey said before Courtney was next.

"He is so mean, hairy, and fucking ugly!

"Totes!" Gwen and Zoey said in agreement before Gwen started to giggle.

"Hehehe! Good one princess." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Thankies." Courtney said to Gwen.

"That was a wicked burn." Zoey said to Courtney.

"Thankies Zoey." Courtney said before Gaston grabbed a bunch of villagers to form an angry mob and headed to the Beast castle to end his life.

"OH NO!" The trio shouted in shock while the castle servants defended the Castle while Belle escaped from the basement and headed to save her true love.

"Go Belle! Save the beast!" Zoey shouted cheering on Belle.

"Totes!" Gwen and Courtney said before Gaston started to attack the Beast who refuses to fight back, being too heartbroken about Belle.

"C'mon Beast! Protect yourself!" Gwen and Courtney shouted.

"He can't because he's too heartbroken." Zoey said to them.

"Understandable." Gwen and Courtney said to Zoey before Belle returned as Beast regained his spirit, he then defeated Gaston.

"YEAH! THE BEAST WINS!" The trio shouted before The BEast reunited with Belle... however, Gaston ungratefully stabbed the Beast with a knife as they gasped.

"OH MY GOD!" The trio shouted before Gaston fell to his death after he lost his footing from the Beast's thrashing.

"Princess... is Beast going to be okay?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Gwenny... this scene still gets to you like it does to me." Courtney answered Gwen.

"Totes." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Girls look! Look!" Zoey said as the trio saw The Beast dies in her arms as the last petal fell as they gasped in horror.

"NO BEAST!" The trio shouted.

"_No... I love you_." Belle said to The Beast confessing his love as the trio gasped again.

"Oh my god...!" Gwen and Courtney said.

"She loves him." Zoey said as the spell was undone as The Beast was revived, and restored to his human self.

"He's back to normal!" Zoey shouted with glee.

"Yeah!" Gwen and Courtney cheered before the trio hugged as everyone turned back into the normal as The Prince and Belle hosted a ball and danced to end the movie.

"Wooo! Yeah!" The trio cheered.

"That was such a great movie!" Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Totes!" Gwen and Courtney said to Zoey in agreement.

"You girls wanna watch the Lion King next?" Zoey asked Gwen and Courtney.

"Sure." Gwen and Courtney answered Zoey who switched to the animated Lion King instead of the 2019 remake.

"I'm glad we're putting that on instead of the shitty 2019 remake." Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Totes." Gwen and Courtney said in agreement as Zoey put it on as the movie began with... the sunrise in Africa.

"Wow." The trio said to each other as the animals soon surrounded the cliff of the pridelands as Mufasa, and his wife Sarabi, welcomed the world to their lion cub... Simba.

"Aww, Simba looks so adorable." Zoey said to Courtney and Gwen.

"Yeah." Courtney and Gwen said before Rafiki, the wise Mandrill Monkey of the Pridelands, marked Simba's head and held him high for everyone to see him.

"Wow, the animals are going wild with this new prince." Zoey said back to them.

"Totes." Gwen and Courtney said to Zoey as the movie soon showed Mufasa showing Simba the Pride Land, explaining then the circle of life to his son.

"Mufasa is one amazing father and king." Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Totes." Gwen and Courtney said before the movie showed Scar tricking Simba and his best friend Nala to whom Simba is betrothed into exploring a forbidden elephants' graveyard, where they were attacked by three spotted hyenas named Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed, who are working with Scar... Mufasa is alerted about the incident by his majordomo, the hornbill Zazu, and rescued the cubs.

"Man, even though Scar manipulated Simba and Nala to go into a place that was forbidden... Mufasfa forgives Simba." Gwen said to Courtney and Zoey.

"Yeah." Courtney and Zoey said to Gwen before the movie showed Mufasa explaining that the great kings of the past watch over them from the night sky, from which he will one day watch over Simba.

"Scar is a true heartless monster." Zoey said.

"Absolutely..." Gwen said in agreement.

"I can't believe Scar would do that to his own nephew..." Courtney said before the movie showed Scar setting a trap for his brother and nephew, luring Simba into a gorge and having the hyenas drive a large herd of wildebeest into a stampede that will trample him.

"Oh my god no!" The trio said before Scar himself does not interfere to save Simba, but instead informs Mufasa of Simba's peril, knowing that the king will rush to save his son. Mufasa saves Simba but ends up hanging perilously from the gorge's edge.

"Oh god I can't watch Gwenny!" Courtney said before she held onto Gwen as Scar refused to help Mufasa instead sending him falling to his death as the trio gasped.

"NO! MUFASA!" The trio screamed before Simba attempted to wake him up but he wasn't moving... then realized that Mufasa was dead as the trio started to tear up a bit.

"Oh, why does his death always make me cry?" Gwen asked.

"I don't know... but it always hits anyone hearts so badly!" Zoey answered.

"Yeah..." Courtney said before the trio hugged each other while Scar then convinced Simba that the tragedy was his own fault and advises him to leave the kingdom and never return.

"It wasn't Simba's fault! It was your fault Scar... you... you monster!" Zoey shouted at the TV.

"Totes!" Gwen and Courtney said to Zoey in agreement as Scar soon informed the pack, Sarabi and Nala that Mufasa and Simba were dead, not knowing that Simba escaped the three hyenas that Scar sent after him.

"Scar is such a manipulative liar!" Courtney shouted.

"Totes Courtney!" Gwen and Zoey said before then Simba collapsed in the dessert before he was rescued by Timon and Pumbaa.

"Timon and Pumbaa saved Simba." Zoey said to Gwen.

"Great." Gwen said as Simba followed and was raised by Timon and Pumbaa as many years passed by, Simba has become an adult while Scar was the king of Pride Rock and made the Lion pack share the Pridelands with the Hyenas... which was a horrible idea for the Lions and the Pridelands.

"Scar is abusive... like really abusive... like former US President Donald Trump." Courtney said to Gwen and Zoey.

"Totes." Gwen and Zoey said to Courtney as the films showed Simba... seeing his father, Mufasa in the stars as he tells his son to remember who he is and what he has to do.

"Mufasa will always watch over his son and the Pridelands... even in death." Gwen said to Zoey and Courtney.

"So true." Zoey said to Gwen.

"Absolutely." Courtney said to Gwen as well before Simba returned and confronted Scar.

"Whoa!" The trio said to each other.

"I know I've seen this movie a bunch but it's always amazing." Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"I agree... definitely better than the 2019 version." Courtney said to Zoey.

"Which sucked donkey balls." Gwen said to Zoey.

"Yeah but I think it was kind of decent in a way." Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Perhaps." Gwen and Courtney said to Zoey before Simba learned that Scar was the one who killed Mufasa as Simba made him confess.

"Scar is gonna get it, Scar's gonna get it." Gwen said with a singsong tone in her voice.

"Scar's Gonna get it." Courtney and Zoey sang along briefly with Gwen.

"Hehehe!" The trio giggled a bit before before the Lions and the Hyenas fought one another while Timon and Pumba helped Simba, Nala and the other lions until Scar was defeated.

"Yes! They won!" The trio said before Scar was eaten by the Hyenas as it was shown by a silhouette of it.

"Oh man!" The trio said to each other.

"Oh my God! That's like the climax of "Bloodbath II: Summer Camp Reign of Terror" my favorite movie from when I was a teenager.

"Yeah." Courtney said to Gwen as the movie soon ended with Simba taking back the reign of king of the Pride lands while he and Nala introduce the world to their new lion cub as the trio started to cheer.

"Yeah!" The trio cheered before Zoey turned the movie off and put on Frozen.

"Frozen is next." Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Awesome." Gwen and Courtney said to Zoey in response.

"I don't get why so many people do not like this movie." Gwen said to Courtney.

"There are a bunch of reasons..." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Okies then..." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Girls let's just enjoy the movie." Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Yeah." Gwen and Courtney said to Zoey as the trio began watching the movie which began with ice workers grabbing ice while a young Kristoff and Sven helped out.

"That reindeer looks cool." Gwen said to Zoey and Courtney.

"Totes." Zoey and Courtney said in agreement as the film showed a young Elsa and Anna playing in the castle with Elsa's ice powers... but Elsa soon accidentally hit Anna with her ice powers on the head.

"Oh! Poor Anna." The trio said to each other.

"Accidents do happen." Zoey said before their parents, the King and Queen took both siblings to a colony of trolls led by Grand Pabbie.

He healed Anna, but altered her memories so that she forgets about Elsa's magic, Grand Pabbie warned Elsa that she must learn to control her powers, and that fear will be her greatest enemy... The King and Queen then decided to isolate both sisters within the castle, closing the castle gates to their subjects in an effort to protect her sister from her increasingly unpredictable powers, Elsa ceased all contact with Anna, creating a rift between them.

"This is just so sad." The trio said as many years passed by as Anne and Elsa parents soon were killed in a ship wreck.

"Oh god! They're gone!" The trio said before Anna told her sister the news while leaning on her room door as Elsa is heartbroken about it.

"I am heartbroken ladies." Gwen said to Zoey and Courtney.

"Me too." Zoey said to Gwen.

"Same here." Courtney said to Gwen as well before the film showed Elsa 21st birthday, she is about to become Queen as she had to open the gates and socialize with everyone while hiding her powers... especially Anna.

"She shouldn't be so ashamed of her powers." Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Totes but it's her fear that's stopping her to show it to everyone." Gwen said to Zoey in agreement.

"Yeah." Courtney said in agreement before Anna walked around town excited to meet everyone while she fell for a prince name Hans.

"Don't fall for it Anna!" The trio shouted at the screen.

"Hans... reminds me of Alejandro and Scott." Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Totes, at least they changed over the years." Gwen and Courtney said to Zoey in agreement.

"Yeah... that's good." Zoey said back to Gwen and Courtney as Elsa was soon crowned Queen as there was a dance during it as well as Elsa objected as Anna was confused.

"Oh dear... girls this isn't good." Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney as Anna and Elsa had a small argument, causing Anna to grab a hold of one of Elsa gloves as she soon accidentally used her powers again in front of everyone.

"Oh no!" The trio said before Elsa ran away and fleed to the North Mountain and build a palace out of ice.

"Incredible palace!" The trio said to each other.

"Elsa is free... but still." Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"She ran away from everyone." Gwen said to Zoey.

"She needs to face her fear and accepts herself for who she is." Courtney said to Zoey as well before Elsa sang Let it Go which got the trio's attention.

"Wow." The trio said to each other.

"That song is so amazing." Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Totes." Gwen and Courtney said to Zoey in agreement before Anna went out to find her sister and bring her home so that she can stop the coldness that is happening back home, then Anna meets Kristoff and Sven as well.

"Hey! It's Kristoff and Sven!" Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Sweet!" Gwen said to Zoey.

"Wow, they have both gotten so big." Courtney said to Zoey as well.

"He looks kinda hot." Gwen said causing Courtney to glare at her.

"We got a man for that... Trent." Courtney said to Gwen.

"True." Gwen said to Courtney.

"I got a man like my Mikey-Boo." Zoey said to Courtney and Gwen.

"So true." They said to Zoey before the trio started to giggle.

"Hehehehe!" The trio giggled as they continued watching the movie reaching the ice palace, Anna found Elsa.

When Anna reveals what has become of Arendelle, a horrified Elsa confesses she does not know how to undo her magic. Her fear causes her powers to manifest themselves once more and she accidentally freezes Anna's heart causing the trio to gasp.

"Anna got hit again!" Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Oh no!" Gwen and Courtney said back before Elsa made Anna, Kristoff and even Olaf The Snowman to leave her palace.

"It looks like Elsa is closing the door." Gwen said to Courtney and Zoey.

"Totes." They said to Gwen before Anna spots Hans about to kill Elsa.

"Oh my God! Girls look!" Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"OH MY GOD NO!" Gwen and Courtney shouted before Anna leaped in the way and froze solid, stopping Hans.

Elsa who was devistated hugs and mourns over her sister, who thaws out, her heroism constituting "an act of true love".

"Anna saved Elsa and Elsa thawed out Anna!" Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Woohoo!" The trio cheered before Anna then punches Hans.

"Boom! Hahaha!" The trio said and laughed as the film ended with Anna being with Kristoff, Elsa having the gates open and letting everyone around and open as she now finally has control her ice powers.

"Woohoo!" The trio cheered and clapped as well

"Wanna take a movie break?" Zoey asked Courtney and Gwen.

"Sure." They answered Zoey.

"Cool." Zoey said before she, Gwen, and Courtney stopped their movie marathon for now.

"You two wanna have lunch?" Gwen asked Courtney and Zoey.

"Sure." Courtney and Zoey answered Gwen.

"Let's have Spaghetti and Meatballs." Gwen said to them as their TV is getting a notification from Gwen's Portal from FaceBook account as it was Heather calling.

"Heather is calling us." Gwen said to Zoey and Courtney.

"Cool." Zoey said to Gwen.

"Answer it." Courtney said to Gwen as well.

"Alrighty then." Gwen said before she answered the call as she, Courtney, and Zoey soon saw Heather who was back home from her vacation with Alejandro as they had a familiy reunion in Spain.

"Hello fellow diapey queens." Heather said to the trio.

"Hello Diapey Queen Heather." The trio greeted back.

"So... you girls enjoying Italy?" Heather asked them.

"Absolutely." The trio answered right back.

"Excited about our upcoming Diapey Queen Sleepover?" Heather asked them.

"Yes we are!" The trio answered Heather.

"Great!" Heather said to them.

"We're thinking about having it at your place, because it's where it all began." Zoey said to Heather.

"Yeah, sounds like a good idea." Heather said to Zoey.

"Thankies." The trio said to Heather.

"So you just got back from Spain?" Zoey asked Heather.

"I sure did, I just got back last night." Heather answered Zoey.

"Cool." Zoey said to Heather.

"How was it?" Courtney asked Heather.

"Incredible!" Heather answered Courtney.

"But it's just awesome to just be weaing my diapey again." Heather said to the trio.

"Awesome." The trio said to Heather.

"So... you girls wanna chat about what we should do during our sleepover?" Heather asked them.

"Definitely." The trio answered Heather.

"How about we do some fun girl stuff, maybe even do some karaoke." Heather said to the trio.

"That sounds like fun." The trio said back to Heather.

"Yeah... after that we can watch My Little Pony: The Movie, we can play games, and we can have our fun foursome." Heather said to the trio.

"Awesome!" The trio said to Heather.

"What you have in mind for our fun foursome?" Heather asked the trio.

"Well Queen Heather, maybe three of us can fuck the other one and we can switch afterwards." Zoey said to Heather.

"Wow! That sounds really hawt." Heather said to Zoey.

"Thankies." Zoey said to Heather.

"We can also have some hawt scissor action." Gwen said to Heather.

"Plus we can do a hawt Daisy Chain." Courtney said to Heather making her blush like a volcano.

"Wow! Wow! This reminds me of our earliest orgies." Heather said to the trio.

"Totes." The trio said to Heather who started to rub her diapered pussy thinking about it.

"Mmmmm...!" Heather softly moaned and in bliss.

"Uh... Heather you are touching yourself." Gwen said to Heather.

"Hmm?" Heather asked Gwen before she realized it and stopped.

"Oops, sorry ladies hehehe..." Heather said before she giggled in embarrasement.

"Hehehehe!" The foursome shared a good giggle with each other.

"This sleepover is not all gonna be about sex right?" Zoey asked Heather, Gwen, and Courtney.

"Right." The trio answered Zoey.

"Anyway, I'm sorry to cut this talk short but I have to go." Heather said to the trio.

"It's okay, bye Heather." The trio said to Heather.

"Bye girls, enjoy the rest of your trip." Heather said to the trio as she signed off.

"It was nice chatting with Heather." Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Totes." Gwen and Courtney said to Zoey.

"Almost forgot to order the Spaghetti and Meatballs." Zoey said before she did so as she was on the phone.

"Okay, thank you." Zoey said before she hung up.

"Our lunch will be here in a few minutes." Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Okies then." Gwen and Courtney said to Zoey.

"So... you two wanna talk about some good memories we had during the ABDL lifestyle again?" Zoey asked them.

"Sure." Gwen answered Zoey.

"Okies." Courtney answered Zoey.

"Another good memory I have is that many of us are now friends and we all made amends with the ones we were enemies with." Gwen said to Courtney and Zoey.

"Totes." Courtney and Zoey said in agreement.

"Like Gwen and Heather reconciling at Epcot during Total Drama Babies." Zoey said to Courtney and Gwen.

"I did not expect that at all." Courtney said to Zoey.

"Me neither I never ever expected to makeup with Heather, but I'm glad we made up." Gwen said to Zoey as well.

"Also Zoey and Anne Maria." Courtney said to Zoey as well.

"Totes, Anne Maria and I are good now so that's awesome... and also you two made up, right?" Zoey said before she winked.

"Yeah, we were friends at first during Total Drama Babies..." Courtney answered Zoey.

"Then we revealed our feelings at Magic Kingdom at Walt Disney World." Gwen answered Zoey as well.

"After I lost a bet to Bridgette in a swim race." Courtney said to Zoey causing her jaw to drop.

"Really?" Zoey asked.

"Yup." Gwen answered Zoey.

"And I couldn't be happier about that." Courtney said before they kissed.

"That's sweet." Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney

"My favorite memory in the lifestyle... has to been experiencing being a child again... but doing it on my terms." Courtney said to Gwen and Zoey.

"Cool." Gwen and Zoey said to Courtney.

"Thankies." Courtney said back to them.

"My favorite memory about the lifestyle... and not trying to act all horny but it's the hawt diapey sex I have with you girls and my Mikey boo... hehehe!" Zoey said before she giggles and blushes.

"That is another memory that we cherish." Gwen and Courtney said to Zoey.

"Totes hehehe!" Zoey said before she giggled again.

"Speaking of which, Zoey, you told me and Gwen you were upset about the ABU Lavender diaper being discontinued... what happened when you wore your final one?" Courtney said before she asked Zoey.

"Well... it was a sad day, don't get me wrong it's just a diaper I know and I didn't overreact or anything but I was sad about it." Zoey answered Courtney before we enter a flashback sequence.

***we go to 2022 as Zoey was wearing her last ABU Lavender diaper***

"I still can't believe this is my final Lavender diapey ever..." Zoey said as she sighed.

"Remember what I said earlier." Mike said to Zoey.

"I know, we have plenty of other great diapers, but nothing will be greater than this one." Zoey said to Mike.

"You might be right... but it's not the end of the world." Mike said to Zoey.

"I know... but... Oh god! I'm nothing without them!" Zoey said and shouted before she fell onto their bed and started crying onto her pillow a bit.

"Did you rip that off from Spider-Man: Homecoming... the scene where Tony takes Peter's suit?" Mike asked Zoey.

"No... maybe... yes." Zoey said muffled through her pillow in a sad tone as Mike sighed and sat on their bed while rubbing Zoey's hair in comfort.

"Zoey, it's not the end of the world. And you're aren't nothing without them." Mike said to Zoey.

"How am I not nothing?" Zoey asked Mike still muffled through her pillow.

"Zoey, you are a talented, athletic, sexy, and smart woman with and without the diapers.

"Really?" Zoey asked him

"Absolutely Zoe-Zoe... is there anything I can do to make you feel better?" Mike asked Zoey.

"You can try." Zoey said before Mike cleared his throat and began to sing something to make his wife feel better as he was singing "I Could Not Ask For More" by Edwin McCain.

"_Lying here with you, listening to the rain, smiling just to see, the smile upon your face... These are the moments, I thank God that I'm alive, These are the moments I'll remember all my life, I've found all I've waited for... and I could not ask for more_." Mike sang the verse before he began to sing the second verse.

"_Looking in your eyes, seeing all I need, everything you are is everything in me... these are the moments I know heaven must exist... these are the moments I know all I need is this. I've found all I've waited for, yeah and I could not ask for more._" Mike sang the second verse before he began to sing the bridge.

"_I could not ask for more than this time together I could not ask for more than this time with you and every prayer has been answered. Every dream I've had's come true, yeah right here in this moment. Is right where I'm meant to be, here with you, here with me... oh yeah._" Mike sang the bridge before he began to sing the chorus again.

"_These are the moments I thank God that I'm alive_

_These are the moments I'll remember all my life_

_I've got all I've waited for_

_And I could not ask for more_." Mike then starts to sing the bridge again.

"_I could not ask for more than this time together_

_I could not ask for more than this time with you_

_Every prayer has been answered_

_Every dream I have's come true_

_And right here in this moment is right where I'm meant to be_

_Here with you here with me._" Mike said before he began to sing the outro.

"_I could not ask for more than the love you give me_

_'Cause it's all I've waited for_

_And I could not ask for more_

_Oh yeah_

_Oh I could not ask for more._" Mike finished singing the song.

"Hehehe!" Zoey giggled and sat up while wiping away her tears of sadness.

"That was very sweet, thankies so much Mikey-Boo." Zoey said to Mike.

"Anything for my beautiful diapey wearing wife." Mike said as he and Zoey kissed as she felt the need to pee.

"Mikey, I need to pee..." Zoey said to Mike.

"Zoe-Zoe... go right ahead." Mike said before Zoey got up, then she slowly relaxed and peed in her diaper softly.

"Ahhhhh... so much better." Zoey sighed and said before she stopped.

"Well... this is goodbye I guess." Zoey said to herself as she was referring to the diaper.

"Zoey..." Mike said to her.

"Sorry." Zoey said to Mike.

"It's okay Zoey..." Mike said to Zoey.

"Thankies." Zoey said to Mike.

"Can I change it?" Mike asked Zoey.

"Sure." Zoey answered Mike.

Zoey then laid down on the bed as Mike changed her out of her wet ABU Lavender diaper.

"I am gonna miss those diapers." Zoey said to Mike.

"I know." Mike said to Zoey before he tossed it into the trash.

"Any requests?" Mike asked Zoey.

"Well... how about... the ABU Super Dry Kids diaper." Zoey answered Mike.

"Alrighty then." Mike said before he grabbed one of Zoey's ABU Super Dry Kids diapers as he powdered, wiped and clean her area before he then placed it on her.

"All done, all nice and clean." Mike said before he kissed Zoey on the head and hugged her.

"You going to be okay, Zoe-Zoe?" Mike asked Zoey who nodded.

"Yeah... as long as I still have you, I'll be alright." Zoey answered Mike.

"Hey don't forget we have MJ and we have another baby on the way." Mike said to Zoey.

"True, I'm so sorry about my moodiness Mikey-Boo." Zoey said to Mike.

"It's okay sweetie." Mike said to Zoey.

"I love you Mikey-boo." Zoey said back to Mike.

"I love you too Zoey." Mike said before they kissed as the flashback ended.

"I was 4 months pregnant with Holly at the time when I used my last Lavenders diaper until last November." Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Really?" Gwen and Courtney asked Zoey.

"Yeah... and I was also worried a bit if I would lose another one." Zoey said before she covered her mouth realizing that she said too much.

"Lose another one? Like miscarriage?" Gwen asked Zoey who could only nod.

"I don't want to go into full details, okay?" Zoey said before she asked them to respect her wishes.

"Okies." Gwen and Courtney said to Zoey before there was a knock on the door.

"Coming!" Gwen said before she grabbed a rob and placed it on as she opened the door.

"Your three order of Spaghetti and Meatballs!" The hotel employee said to Gwen.

"Ah, great! Thank you very much." Gwen said to him.

"Anytime, that will be $35.95." The employee said to Gwen.

"Thank you again." Gwen said to the employee.

"No problem. Enjoy your meal." The employee said before Gwen closed the door.

"Lunch is here." Gwen said to Courtney and Zoey.

"Awesome!" They said back to Gwen as the trio sat down while Gwen gave Zoey and Courtney their plate of Spaghetti and Meatballs.

"Enjoy your lunch, girls." Gwen said to Courtney and Zoey.

"Thankies, Gwen. Enjoy yours." Courtney and Zoey said to Gwen.

"Thankies." Gwen said to Courtney and Zoey before the trio began to eat.

"Mmmmm!" The trio muffled in their delight of their lunch.

"Yum!" Gwen said.

"Oh man, this is so delicious!" Courtney said as well.

"Mmm, this hotel makes the best Spaghetti and Meatballs!" Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Totes!" Gwen and Courtney said to Zoey as the trio continued eating their lunch while enjoying it.

"Mmmmm, so delicious." The trio muffled and said while kept eating until they were full.

"Mmmm, so good." The trio moaned and said as they soon cleaned their mouths from the sauce.

"Mmm, that was such a good lunch." Gwen said to Courtney and Zoey.

"Indeed." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Totes." Zoey said to Gwen as well.

"Wanna resume our marathon?" Courtney asked Gwen and Zoey.

"Hell yeah." Gwen and Zoey answered Courtney.

"Awesome! What should we watch next?" Courtney said before she asked them.

"How about... Tarzan." Gwen answered.

"I second that from Queen Gwenny." Zoey said as well.

"Okies then." Courtney said before the trio sat down on their bed as they put on Tarzan on Disney Plus.

"Ready?" Gwen asked Courtney and Zoey

"Yeah!" Courtney and Zoey answered Gwen.

"Awesome." Gwen said before she pressed play on her remote as the movie began with the movie showing a couple and their baby boy escaping a ship crash as they swam towards an island while the scene showed a gorilla couple with their child.

"Aww, Tarzan looks so cute as a baby!" Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Yeah, so does that little gorilla." Gwen said to Zoey.

"Totes." Courtney said to Gwen and Zoey, then the scene showed the couple creating a giant tree house for them to live with their child while the eyes of a leopard was seen thorough the background.

"Uh-oh." The trio said in worry as the movie showed the baby gorilla playing with a butterfly at night... unaware of a hungry leopard coming after it.

"Oh no!" The trio shouted before they looked away as the scene showed the mother and father gorilla searching for their child but stopped when they heard the painful screech of their child and the roar of the leopard as they were in shock.

"Oh my God! That poor baby gorilla!" Zoey said while in shock.

"And his parents." Gwen said while in shock as well.

"Kerchak and Kala." Courtney said to Gwen and Zoey.

"Right." Gwen and Zoey said to Courtney before the movie showed Kala heading to Tarzan and his parents's treehouse as she overheard the sounds of baby Tarzan crying.

"Whoa." Courtney and Zoey said before Kala ran towards the treehouse.

"Why would Tarzan be crying?" Gwen asked.

"Let's see." Zoey said to Gwen before Kala entered the house... seeing how destroyed it look while she noticed a small blood trial on the wall and... paw prints while seeing two bodies on the ground before the trio gasped in horror.

"Tarzan's parents they're dead!" The trio said to each other.

"Courtney... would you mind cuddling me for a bit?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"I don't mind at all." Courtney answered Gwen before the two cuddled each other.

"Me too." Zoey said before she hugged the two for comfort as well as Kala encounters Sabor and escapes with the infant in her possession, Kala took the baby back to her troop to raise as her own, an action which Kerchak objected to, Kala adopts baby Tarzan as her own son.

"Kala lost her child." Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"And Tarzan lost his parents." Gwen said to Zoey.

"I know she's going to take good care of him." Courtney said back to Gwen and Zoey.

"Kerchak isn't very accepting." Gwen said to the girls.

"He'll accept Tarzan soon..." Zoey said to Gwen.

"Totes." Courtney said in agreement as the movie showed a young Tarzan diving into a river where many elephants were including a young Tantor.

"Tarzan looks so cute!" Zoey said with eagerness.

"Totes." Gwen said to Zoey.

"But... unfortunately he is going to be in trouble." Courtney said to Gwen and Zoey.

"Yeah." Gwen and Zoey said before Tarzan spooked the elephants as it caused a major problem for everyone.

"Uh-oh..." The trio said to each other.

"_Kala, look at him! He'll never be one of us!_" Kerchak shouted at Kala causing the trio who were watching this gasp in shock once again.

"C'mon Kerchak, he's just a boy!" Gwen shouted at the TV.

"So what's he's human! Your wife loves him!" Courtney shouted at the TV as well.

"Girls, I hope Tarzan will be okay." Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Me too." Gwen and Courtney said to Zoey before Tarzan and Kala soon had a heart to heart, reminding him no matter what she will always love Tarzan as her son.

"Aww!" The trio said as they loved the scene.

"It's like us with our kids." Gwen said to Courtney and Zoey.

"Totes." They said to Gwen in agreement before the movie showed Tarzan growing up into a strong and brave adult while his friends, Terk and Tantor grew up with him as well.

"Tarzan really has grown up." Gwen said.

"Totes." Zoey said to Gwen in agreement.

"So did Tantor and Terk." Courtney said before the Leopard named Sabor and Tarzan began to fight.

"Oh my." The trio said as Tarzan and the Leopard fought until Tarzan managed to slay Sabor with a spear he crafted, gaining Kerchak's respect.

"Tarzan won!" Zoey said.

"Woohoo!" Gwen and Courtney cheered as the trio clapped while inside the forest, Jane, her father Professor Porter, and Clayton were looking around, studying apes from a far then she accidentally became separated from the group and was chased by a mandrill troop.

"Poor Jane." Gwen said while the trio continued to watch the movie until Tarzan saved Jane but... once they were safe, he acted more like an ape to her, not knowing what a human is.

"Duncan and Scarlett would be so awesome... as Tarzan and Jane." Courtney said to Gwen and Zoey.

"Yeah." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Oh so true, hehehe." Zoey said before she chuckled while the trio continued watching as Jane and Porter help teach Tarzan about humans and how to act and speak like a human while also studying about how a man acts like an ape.

"I'm thinking, that these two are in love." Courtney said to Gwen and Zoey.

"Yeah, they are." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Little by little, their love will grow even more until they can't hold it in any longer." Zoey said to Courtney and because of Kerchak, Tarzan still refuses to lead the explorers to the gorillas.

"Tarzan's loyalty to the gorillas may end up costing him Jane... I don't know." Gwen said to the girls before The explorers' ship soon returns to retrieve them, Jane asks Tarzan to return with them to England, but Tarzan asks Jane to stay with him when Jane says that it is unlikely that they will ever return, Clayton convinces Tarzan that Jane will stay with him if he leads them to the gorillas causing the trio to gasp again as Zoey was mad this time while Gwen and Courtney were in shock again.

"What the hell?!" Zoey asked.

"Tarzan, don't do it!" Gwen and Courtney shouted at the TV.

"You better not Tarzan! You better not believe that dirt bag!" Courtney shouted at the TV before Tarzan believed him as he soon led Clayton to the gorillas.

"Tarzan, No! Aw man!" The trio said in disappointment as Kerchak returned to see them and attempted to attack, but Tarzan held him with a chokehold, allowing the Porters and Clayton to escape while the trio looked on in shock.

"No, Tarzan!" Zoey shouted.

"Why would you do that to Kerchak?!" Gwen shouted to the TV.

"This isn't going to be good." Courtney said to Gwen and Courtney.

"_I asked you to protect our family, and you betrayed us all._" Kerchak said to Tarzan who was confused as Kala showed him where she found him, showed pictures of his biological parents, and even told him that even if he leaves... she will always love him as her own child.

"Oh god, Kala is a amazing mother." Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Totes." Gwen and Courtney said in agreement as Tarzan boarded the ship with Jane and Porter, they were all ambushed by Clayton and his traitorous band of stowaway thugs as Clayton revealed his plan on how he hoped and planed to seize the gorillas, and he was just using the Porters for a way to go to the jungle..

"That monster!" The trio said to each other.

"He used Porter just to get to the forest!" Zoey said to the girls.

"He's a true demon and a heartless monster!" Gwen said before Tarzan escaped.

"Go Tarzan!" Courtney shouted as Tarzan freed everyone in the ship while knocking out any of the thugs as he rushed towards the forest to save everyone.

"It's good that he knocked out the thugs!" Courtney said.

"Yeah." Gwen said before Tarzan made it as he freed a few of the gorillas, including Karchak.

"Woo! Go Tarzan!" The trio cheered as the battle began, with Tarzan, the gorillas and the other animals were battling Clayton and his thugs before Clayton shot Kerchak in the chest causing the trio to gasp.

"KERCHAK!" The trio shouted before Tarzan and Clayton began battling up in the tress, getting tangled with vines all around them until Clayton fell from the tree as a vine tangled around his neck, which hung and killed him.

"Oh!" The trio shouted as they saw the silhouette of Clayton as Tarzan hurried to a wounded Kerchak.

"_Kerchak, forgive me..._" Tarzan said to Kerchak.

"_No... forgive me for not understanding that you have always been one of us... my son_." Kerchak said before he then died.

"Awww... he loved him as a son." The trio said before they hugged each other briefly as Tarzan was made the leader of the tribe, as the next day rolled on Jane and her father prepare to leave on the ship, but Tarzan remains behind with the gorilla troop.

"Oh man... what can they do?" Zoey asked.

"Let's just watch." Gwen answered Zoey as Jane looked at Tarzan from a far as Porter tell her if she wants to be with Tarzan, he will understand.

Jane jumped overboard to meet Tarzan with her father shortly following her, The Porters reunite with Tarzan and embark on their new life together.

"Girls look! They're together!" Gwen said to Courtney and Zoey.

"Awesome!" Courtney said to Gwen.

"Yay!" Zoey cheered as the trio watched the rest of the movie which ended with Tarzan doing the call of the wild to the jungle.

"Woohoo!" The trio cheered before they turned the movie off to take a quick break as they decided to chat.

"That was such a good movie." Gwen said to Zoey and Courtney.

"Yup." Zoey and Courtney said to Gwen.

"Anyone wants to watch Mulan?" Courtney asked Gwen and Zoey.

"I do, it brings memory of movie night at Disney's Hollywood Studios during Total Drama Babies." Gwen answered Courtney.

"I remember that, it was a fun day... so hells yeah to Mulan." Zoey answered Courtney.

"Okies then, Mulan it is." Courtney said to Gwen and Zoey.

"Awesome!" Gwen and Zoey said to Courtney who put on Mulan as the movie began.

"I still wonder why Disney let Chris put that movie on for us during TDB at Disney Hollywood Studios." Zoey said to Courtney.

"It's because Mulan was produced primarily at the Disney animation studio in Orlando, Florida." Courtney said to Zoey.

"Really?" Zoey asked Courtney.

"Yep." Courtney answered her.

"Alrighty, cool." Zoey said back.

"Anyway, let's enjoy the movie." Courtney said before she put on Mulan as the movie began with The Huns, who are led by the ruthless Shan Yu, invaded Han China by breaching the Great Wall.

"Oh no!" The trio shouted.

"That monster, Shan Yu!" Gwen shouted as well before Mulan woke up the next morning as her family helped her get around to meet with the matchmaker.

"I hope Mulan does have her match." Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"We know she will... but all we have to do is watch." Gwen

"Yup." Courtney said as the first song of the movie "Honor to us All" was going on as the trio was watching.

"This is a nice song." Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Totes." Gwen and Courtney said in agreement as the movie soon showed Mulan meeting with the matchmaker)

"_Fa Mulan!_" The matchmaker said to Mulan.

"_Present_." Mulan said to the matchmaker.

"_Speaking without permission..._" The matchmaker said.

"_Oops_." Mulan said before she placed her hand above her hand in embarrasement.

"She's only human." Gwen said to Zoey and Courtney.

"Yeah!" Zoey and Courtney said to Gwen as the situation only got worse as Mulan only upsets the matchmaker more as she shamed her family.

"_You are a disgrace! You may look like a bride, but you will never bring your family honor!_" The matchmaker yelled at Mulan causing the trio to gasp.

"That is not true!" The trio shouted at the TV.

"Mulan would make a perfect bride to any man!" Gwen said.

"She is an amazing woman to know!" Zoey said to the TV.

"Brave and strong, that's who Mulan is!" Courtney said to the TV as well.

"Totes!" Gwen and Zoey said in agreement as the movie showed Mulan, grabbing her fathers armor as she decided to take his place in the battle for China.

"Wow! She would do that for her father!" Zoey said.

"Indeed, she is an amazing daughter to have. But women can't be in war." Courtney said to Zoey.

"She may have to pretend to be a man then." Gwen said to Courtney and Zoey.

"If that is what she's doing... she's risking everything." Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Indeed." Gwen and Courtney said to Zoey in agreement as the movie showed Mulan and many other warriors, being trained by general Shang while her ancestors sent out a guardian dragon named Mushu who is actually a bell ringer for the ancestors but went to protect her.

"_Go get her! What's the matter with you? After this Great Stone Humptey Dumptey mess, I'd have to bring her home with a medal to get back in the Temple! Waitaminute! That's it! I make Mulan a war hero, and they'll be begging me to come back to work! That's the master plan! Oh, you've done it now, man_." Mushu said.

"Hahaha, oh Mushu." The trio said before Mulan arrived at the camp.

"She's at the camp." Gwen said.

"Sweet!" Zoey and Courtney said to Gwen while at the camp... Mulan met Yao, Ling, and Chien-P while they are all being trained by General Shang.

"Shang looks like an asian Trent." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Totes he does... but Trent is way hawter than Shang." Gwen said to Courtney in agreement before she said that Trent was hotter than Shang.

"Oh definitely." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Okay girls, you can have your fantasy about Trent being hotter than a disney prince but that's enough." Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Hehe, sorry." Gwen and Courtney chuckled as the trio continued watching the movie, seeing Mulan train with the other men.

"Mulan is going to be an awesome warrior." Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Totes." Gwen and Courtney said to Zoey while they continued watching the movie as they see Mulan, Shang and the army heading towards the battleground... only to find something horrible causing them to gasp.

"Oh my God!" The trio said to each other while the battleground had many dead warriors including one that Shang knew very much.

"I can't believe someone like that Shan Yu can do something like this!" Courtney said.

"Me neither!" Zoey said to Courtney.

"Same here..." Gwen said and before long... there was an ambush, Shan Yu and his army started to attack Mulan and her fellow warriors.

"Go Mulan! Go Shang!" The trio shouted before an enraged Shan Yu slashed her in the chest, and her deception was revealed when the wound is bandaged.

"Oh no! Her secret's out!" Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Yep." Gwen and Courtney said as instead of executing Mulan as the law required, Shang spares her life, but nonetheless expels her from the army.

"Oh come on!" The trio shouted as they were upset about the expulsion.

"She helped you guys during the fight!" Zoey shouted at the TV.

"At least she wasn't executed for doing this." Gwen said to Courtney and Zoey.

"Gwen has a point but still... she shouldn't have been removed my their army, she helped them a lot." Courtney said to Zoey and Gwen.

"Totes." Zoey said to Courtney in agreement.

"Yeah, you're right." Gwen said as Mulan is left alone as the recruits departed for the imperial City to report the news of the Hun's destruction.

However, it is discovered that several Hun warriors, including Shan Yu, having survived the avalanche, and Mulan caught sight of them as they made their way to the city, intent on capturing the emperor.

"They survived the avalanche?! Oh no!" The trio shouted.

"Mulan! Go and stop them!" Gwen shouted.

"Do it for China!" Courtney and Zoey shouted as well while at Imperial City, Mulan was unable to convince Shang about Shan Yu's survival.

"Shang come on! Listen to her!" Zoey shouted at the TV.

"Yeah get your head out of your ass!" Courtney shouted as well.

"Yeah!" Gwen said also even though Shang didn't believe her, Yao, Ling, and Chien-Po believed her while Shan Yu and his men were able to capture the emperor as Shang, Yao, Ling, and Chien-Po grabbed a big statue and began to use it as a battering ram to the bewilderment of Gwen, Courtney, and Zoey.

"Why would they use a statute as a battering ram?! It'll be too late to save the emperor!" Gwen asked and shouted.

"Totes!" Courtney and Zoey said while Mulan realized that it'll take too long... as she soon had an idea as she whislted at the guys to get their attention.

"_Hey guys! I got an idea!_" Mulan said to the Gang of Three who looked at each other and then followed Mulan, dropping the statue as they all take off their equipment, and put on dresses and makeup, and they use the silk belts around their waists to climb up the pillars. Next to them, Shang takes off his cape and climbs up with them.

"Shang's with them! Awesome!" The trio said to each other.

"It's like when they were in training." Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Mulan is one amazing woman." Gwen said to Zoey and Courtney.

"Yup!" Courtney said in agreement while the trio kept watching until Shan Yu was about to kill the Emperor.

"Oh God no!" Zoey shouted.

"God please no!" Gwen and Courtney shouted.

"_Then you will kneel ... in pieces!_" Shan Yu said before he swung the sword, as Shang rushed in and blocked it. He was swung around a pillar, and then kicked Shan Yu in the face before Chein-Po got the Emperor, before Shan Yu was about to kill Shang then Mulan stopped him by pulling the sword out of the pillar and cutting the cord.

"Yeah! Woohoo!" The trio cheered.

"_No!_" Shan shouted before he turned to Shang, who is now conscious.

"_You! You took away my victory!_" Shan said to Shang before he was hit by a shoe.

"_No! I did_." Mulan said before she pulled back her hair as Shan Yu was in shock.

"_The solider from the mountain._" Shan Yu said before he let go of Shang and went after Mulan.

"Go get him, Mulan!" Zoey said before Shan Yu and Mulan fought on the roof as Shan Yu used his sword but Mulan used her fan to counter it, grabbing Shan Yu's sword.

"Awesome!" The trio said before Mushu soon grabbed a massive firework and told cricket to light it up.

"Here we go!" The trio said before the fireworks go off as Mulan jumped off the roof, caught a lantern, swung down the cord and landed on Shang as Shan Yu was dead.

"YEAH! MULAN SAVED CHINA! WOOHOO!" The trio cheered and clapped as The Emperor and many citizens of China bowed for Mulan who returned home and presented these gifts to her father, who was overjoyed to have Mulan back safely.

Shang having become enamored with Mulan, arrived under the pretext of returning her helmet, but accepts the family's invitation to stay for dinner. Mushu is reinstated as a Fa family guardian by the ancestors amid a returning celebration.

"The greatest gift in honor is having you for a daughter. I've missed you so." Fa Zhou said to Mulan.

"I've missed you too, papa." Mulan said to her father.

"Awww..." The trio said before they smiled and hugged as the film soon ended as the trio decided to take a stretch break.

"Amazing movie." Gwen said to Courtney and Zoey.

"Totes." Courtney and Zoey said to Gwen in agreement.

"How about one more?" Zoey asked Courtney and Gwen.

"Finding Nemo." Courtney and Gwen said to her.

"Yes!" Zoey said as the trio sat down once more as Zoey put Finding Nemo on as the movie begins with Marlin and Coral looking at their new babies.

"Marlin and Coral look so cute together." Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Totes." Gwen and Courtney said to Zoey in agreement.

"They're almost like you and Mike with your kids." Gwen said to Zoey.

"Hehe, Thankies." Zoey giggled and thanked Gwen.

"_Where did everybody go_?" Marlin asked before he saw Coral who saw a Barracuda.

"_Coral, get inside the house. No, Coral, don't, they'll be fine. Just get inside, you right now_." Marlin said to Coral before the Barracuda roared and attacked Coral.

"Oh shit!" The trio shouted before Marlin tries to stop the Barracuda but it knocks him out into the anemones.

"Oh no!" Zoey shouted.

"We know what happens next... right?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah." Courtney answered Gwen as the trio hugged.

"_There, there, there... it's OK, Daddy's here. Daddy's got you. I promise, I will never let anything happen to you, Nemo_." Marlin said to Nemo causing the trio to sigh a bit.

"One survived." Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Nemo... he'll be okay." Gwen said as well.

"We know." Courtney said while the trio continued watching as the years passed by, Nemo is grown a bit as he is excited for the first day of school and on the first day of school, Marlin embarrassed Nemo during a field trip... when Marlin talked to the teacher, Mr. Ray, Nemo sneaked away from the reef.

"Oh my God! Nemo! No!" Zoey shouted.

"Don't go!" Gwen shouted also.

"Stay with the group!" Courtney shouted as well while the trio watched Nemo touched the boat and got in trouble with his dad... but was soon captured by a diver as he is contained inside a sandwich bag.

Dec 3, 2019

"_Daddy! Help me!_" Nemo shouted.

"NO! NEMO!" The trio shouted in fear while Marlin tries to save Nemo but only could do was grab the mask as the motor started and launched Marlin away.

"Nemo!" Zoey shouted.

"He was captured." Gwen said to Zoey.

"Poor Marlin." Courtney said to Gwen and Zoey while Marlin gave chase and met Dory, a blue tang who suffers from short term memory loss, then the pair encounter three sharks named Bruce, Anchor, and Chum who are trying to not eat fish..

"Marlin and Dory have met Bruce, Anchor, and Chum and I can understand why Scott won't watch Finding Nemo." Courtney said to Gwen and Zoey.

"He's still afraid of sharks?" Gwen asked Zoey.

"You understand why right." Zoey answered Gwen.

"Of course I do. I mean, Scott was chased by a mutant one during season 4." Gwen said to Zoey.

"Yeah, so we should respect why he doesn't want to watch it." Courtney said to Gwen and Zoey.

"Okay, my bad." Gwen said to Zoey.

"It's fine." Zoey said to Gwen as while at their meeting, Marlin sees the diver's mask that fell from the boat that took Nemo and also sees writing on it. However, Marlin and Dory fight over the mask, giving Dory a nose bleed. The blood sends Bruce into a feeding frenzy, and he attacks Marlin and Dory, who narrowly escape.

"Whoa!" The trio said.

"Bruce needs to relax... but he's a shark and a small scent of blood would make any shark go crazy." Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"True." Gwen and Courtney said to Zoey in agreement as Nemo was at an Aquarium at a Dentistry in Australia.

"Nemo is safe, thank goodness." Zoey said as Nemo met the Tank Gang, including Yellow Tang Fish Bubbles, Seastar Peach, cleaner shrimp Jacques, blowfish Bloat, royal gramma Gurgle, and blue and white humbug Deb, led by Gill, a Moorish idol.

"Amazing fish." Gwen said as she commented on the tank gang.

"Yeah, let's hope Nemo is free." Courtney said to Gwen and Zoey.

"Yeah, all we can do is hope." Gwen and Zoey said to Courtney that night, Nemo learned he was to be given to the dentist's niece, Darla, who has accidentally killed previous fish given to her, including a goldfish named Chuckles to the horror of the trio who gasped.

"Okay... Nemo is safe... until she shows up." Gwen said to Courtney and Zoey.

"Yeah... he needs to get home somehow." Courtney and Zoey said to Gwen as Gill made a plan for Nemo to escape, jam the tank filter so the fish tank can get filthy that why, they can get out into bags and roll out of the dentist room through the window and into the sea.

"Sounds filthy, but it also sounds like a wonderful idea." Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Totes." Gwen and Courtney said to Zoey in agreement as during this, Marlin and Dory got the address to where Nemo is at while a school of fishes showed the direction as the trio peed in their diapers but didn't know it because they were watching the movie.

"Girls, do any of you need a change?" Courtney asked Gwen and Zoey.

"Actually... I do need a change." Gwen answered Courtney.

"Me too." Zoey said to Courtney.

"Same here, let's pause the movie and change our diapeys." Courtney said before she paused it as the trio began to change each other's wet diapers.

"What diaper should we wear this time?" Gwen asked Courtney and Zoey.

"How about our Rearz Princess diapers." Courtney and Zoey answered Gwen.

"Okies then." Gwen said before the trio took off their wet diapers as Zoey was wearing ABU Little Pawz, while Gwen and Courtney were wearing their ABU Cushies but now they were nude as they got their Rearz Princess diapers, their baby powder, and wipes.

"Ready?" Zoey asked Gwen and Courtney.

"Ready!" Gwen and Courtney answered Zoey as the trio powdered and wiped each other own diapered area before they soon placed on their Rearz Princess diapers.

"Ah, that's better." The trio said before they sat back down as Courtney resumed the movie as Marlin and Dory got the address to where Nemo is at while a school of fishes showed the direction.

"How nice of them." Zoey said.

"Yup." Gwen said but however, the school of fishes told Dory about one area.

"This is confusing." Zoey said as Marlin and Dory stopped near a trench, Marlin was going to swim above it but Dory told him they need to swim thorough it.

"Ahhh... we get it." The trio said before Marlin and Dory Soon swam above it... seeing a massive group of jellyfish.

"Wow!" The trio said to each other.

"That's a lot of Jellyfish!" Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Totes!" Gwen and Courtney said to Zoey in agreement.

"Marlin can deal with the sting."

"But Dory can't." Courtney said before the two bounced around on top of the jellyfish... as they raced to the end... as Marlin made it but Dory was stung.

"_Am I disqualified?_" Dory weakly asked Marlin.

"_No, you're doing fine! You're, you're actually winning! But you gotta stay awake. Where does P. Sherman live?_" Marlin answered Dory before he asked her.

"_P..Sherman..Wallaby Way…Sydney_…" Dory weakly answered.

"_That's it! Stay awake! Stay awake! Stay awake! Stay awake!_" Marlin said to Dory.

"_P. Sherman..._" Dory said to Marlin.

"_Awake…_" Marlin weakily said back to Dory.

"_42 Wallaby Way…Sydney_." Dory said to Marlin.

"_Awake…wake up…Nemo…_" Marlin said back.

"Oh dear..." The trio said as Marlin and Dory woke up to find themselves on the East Australian Current and having a good time with Crush who was a green sea turtle, his son, Squirt, and all the turtle children. Marlin told the story of his quest to the turtles, who are impressed, and news spreads across the ocean.

"Amazing!" The trio said to each other as a seagull known as Nigel told Nemo and The Tank Gang about Marlin and journey, making him confident and brave enough to do the plan again.

"I hated Seagulls like during that surfing challenge I referred to them as rats." Gwen said to Courtney and Zoey.

"Really?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Yup, but at least this Seagull is nice." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Yeah." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Why did you refer to the Seagulls as rats Gwen?" Zoey asked Gwen.

"It was a weird time Zoey." Gwen answered Zoey.

"Okies." Zoey said while the trio kept watching the movie as Marlin and Dory saw something from a far... Dory think it could be a whale so she does a whale call causing the trio to laugh.

"Hahahaha!" The trio laughed.

"Dory is so funny." Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Totes." Gwen and Courtney said back to Zoey while the trio keep watching the movie as the tank was filthy.

"Ew, but good for Nemo." The trio said as afterwards, Marlin and Dory were eaten by a whale... but the whale actually helped them get to Sydney.

"Thank goodness the whale got Marlin and Dory to Sydney." Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Agreed." Gwen and Courtney said to Zoey as the trio continued to watch as the next day arrived... as the tank was clean to the shock and surprise of the trio.

"The tank is clean?!" Courtney asked Gwen and Zoey who could only nod.

"How did that happen?" Gwen asked them.

"How in Celestia's name did that tank get clean?!" Zoey asked Gwen and Courtney as the dentist installed a new high-tech filter, the AquaScum 2003 preventing the plan from coming true.

"OH FUCK!" Gwen and Courtney shouted in shock and anger.

"Calm down girls, besides... if the tank is clean, Nemo won't be able to get bagged and roll out of the window." Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney as soon enough, Nemo is soon bagged by the dentist.

"Huh? Why is he getting-" The trio was asking each other before they learned that Darla is here.

"DARLA!" The tank gang, Gwen, Courtney, and Zoey shouted.

"Oh my god!" The trio shouted.

"Nemo needs to do something!" Gwen said before Nemo played dead before Nigel arrived, terrifying Darla.

"He's playing dead, maybe the dentist can flush him down." Zoey said.

"That's good." Courtney said to Zoey.

"Yeah." Gwen said in agreement but however, the dentist was going to toss him into the trash.

"No!" The trio shouted before Marlin made Nigel go into the dentist room as it made a ruckus in the room to everyone outside of it.

"Oh my God!" Zoey shouted in surprise.

"Get Nemo! Come on!" Gwen and Courtney shouted before Marlin soon made the dentist drop Nemo beside Darla, who started shaking the bag.

"No, Tank Gang, do something! Darla has him!" Courtney shouted after the dentist threw Nigel out, Gill helped Nemo escape through a drain that leads to the ocean.

"Gil saved Nemo! Yeah!" The trio cheered and hugged each other before Nemo was sent into the drain and out of the ocean while Nigel dropped off Marlin and Dory in the shore, saying he's sorry about Nemo since Marlin believed Nemo is gone for good.

"Nemo is not dead." Gwen said to Courtney and Zoey.

"Marlin doesn't know though." Courtney said to Gwen and Zoey.

"Nemo needs to find him fast." Zoey said to Courtney and Gwen.

"Totes." Courtney and Gwen said to Zoey in agreement before Courtney and Gwen held each other's hands while Dory lost her memory before she met Nemo.

"Dory! Nemo is right there! Please... remember?" Zoey shouted at the TV before Dory looked at a drain that had the word, Sydney, making her remember everything that had happen until right now.

"_AH! NEMO, YOU'RE NEMO!_" Dory screamed because she remembered Nemo causing the trio to cheer like crazy.

"YEAH! YES! YES!" The trio cheered.

"She found him and remembered him!" Zoey shouted with delight.

"Yes, woohoo!" Gwen cheered.

"Dory, take him to Marlin, fast!" Courtney shouted before Dory and Nemo swam as fast as they could to where Marlin is after Dory made a crab talk by using him to get the attention of some hungry seagulls as Dory reunited Nemo with Marlin.

"Nemo and Marlin are back together!" Zoey shouted with joy.

"But the reunion might be brief." Gwen said to Zoey.

"Look!" Courtney said to Zoey as well because Nemo, Marlin, and Dory were caught in a net with a school of grouper.

"Oh shit!" The trio said in shock before the trio hugged each other again.

"They're trapped!" Zoey shouted.

"How are they going to get free now?!" Gwen asked while the trio watched as Nemo and Marlin told everyone to.

"_Swim down and keep swimming_." Nemo and Marlin said to the school of grouper.

"Come on... keep swimming! Keep swimming!" The trio said as all of the fish swam down and down until the fishing net broke, freeing everyone who was trapped in the net.

"YES! THEY DID IT!" The trio shouted and cheered as they hugged also.

"Nemo is saved." Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Dory is saved." Gwen said to Courtney and Zoey.

"Everyone is saved." Courtney said to Gwen and Zoey.

"Yes, haha! Woohoo!" The trio said, giggled, and cheered as after returning home to the reef, Marlin and Dory watched Mr. Ray take Nemo and his friends on another field trip and meanwhile, the dentist's new filter broke, and the Tank Gang escaped into the harbour unnoticed, realizing only it was too late that they were still trapped in their plastic bags as the movie ended.

"Awesome movie, woohoo!" The trio said before they cheered again.

"Anyway... now the marathon is over... how about we have dinner?" Gwen said before she asked Courtney and Zoey.

"Sure." Courtney and Zoey answered Gwen.

"How does Mac n Cheese sound?" Zoey asked Gwen and Courtney.

"Sounds great." Gwen and Courtney answered Zoey as Courtney made the order.

"It'll be here in about 15 minutes." Courtney said to Gwen and Zoey.

"Alrighty then, how about we talk about the movies we watched until our order gets here." Gwen said to Courtney and Zoey.

"Sounds like fun." Zoey said before the trio sat down.

"Well it wasn't as good as "Bloodbath II: Summer Camp Reign of Terror" which used to be my favorite movie, it's still good but ever since doing the AB/DL lifestyle and watching Disney Movies with our kids, I've lost interest in that movie." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Alrighty then." Courtney answered Gwen.

"But if the kids get older and watch it, I may watch it with them." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Okay..." Courtney said to Gwen.

"So which Disney Movie you two liked the most?" Zoey asked Courtney and Gwen.

"Well... I loved Beauty and The Beast, it was absolutely romantic." Courtney answered Zoey.

"I loved The Lion King." Gwen answered Zoey.

"What about you Zoey?" Gwen and Courtney asked Zoey.

"Hmmm... I loved Tarzan the most. I loved how a human and an animal can be treated like family together." Zoey answered them.

"Same here." Gwen and Courtney said to Zoey.

"I loved how Simba was raised well by Timon and Pumbaa yet I also loved how he returned and stopped Scar and become King of the Pride Lands." Gwen said to Courtney and Zoey.

"Same here." Courtney and Zoey said to Gwen before the trio reminisce about the vacation.

"Our entire week long girls trip was the best ever! We went shopping, went to the opera, gotten way more closer, and... I became an official Diapey Queen thanks to Queen Gwen and Queen Courtney." Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Aw! Thankies Queen Zoey!" Gwen and Courtney said to Zoey as the trio hugged.

"So tomorrow is our last day." Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Yup." Gwen said to Zoey.

"Tomorrow is our final day." Courtney said to Gwen and Zoey.

"So, what should we do?" Zoey asked Courtney and Gwen.

"How about we have waffles for breakfast." Gwen answered Zoey.

"Then we pack up our luggage." Courtney said to Zoey.

"Then we have another threesome... what should we do in that threesome?" Zoey said before she asked them.

"Roleplay as Diapey Queens and as the Diapey Wangers." Gwen answered Zoey.

"Yes!" Courtney said to Gwen and Zoey who was about to say something shocking.

"How about we also live stream it to Trent and Mike?" Zoey asked Gwen and Courtney who gasped at her suggestion.

"What?" Zoey asked them.

"Zoey, that idea sounds insane." Gwen answered Zoey.

"Totes... but... it does sounds a like great and hawt idea." Courtney said to Gwen in agreement before she praised Zoey for her idea.

"You're right, Princess." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Thankies girls, so you up for it?" Zoey said before she asked them.

"Yeah!" Gwen and Courtney answered Zoey.

"What time?" Zoey asked them.

"How about 3:00 PM Italy time." Gwen answered Zoey.

"That is at 9:00 AM Toronto time... so that'll be a good idea." Courtney said to Zoey.

"Awesome!" Zoey said to them as there was a knock on the door.

"Coming." Zoey said before she grabbed a robe, placed it on, and went to the door and opened it.

"Your order of three macaroni and cheese is here." A male room service employee said to Zoey.

"Thank you very much sir." Zoey said to the employee.

"Anytime, that'll be $27.95 please." The employee said to Zoey.

"Of course." Zoey said before she handed him $30.00.

"Thank you again." Zoey said to him.

"No problem." He said before he left as Zoey closed the door.

"Dinner is here girls." Zoey said before she took off her robe as the trio sat in the kitchen around the table.

"Let's eat!" The trio said before they began to eat.

"MMMMM! This is so good!" The trio muffled and said while they continued eating their Mac n Cheese dinner until they were full.

"So... that was a great last dinner." Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Totes." Gwen and Courtney said before the trio start to get ready for bed.

"I'll sleep in the middle tonight." Courtney said to Gwen and Zoey.

"Okies." Gwen and Zoey said before the trio took shower individually, got into their sleep shirts and diapers as they all soon laid down on their bed.

"Girls, tomorrow is going to be an amazing ending to the best vacation ever!" Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Totes!" Gwen and Courtney said to Zoey as the trio hugged again before they had their pacifier necklaces on around their necks.

"Goodnight Queen Gwen and Queen Courtney." Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Goodnight Queen Zoey." Gwen and Courtney said to Zoey who put on her pacifier necklace before she fell asleep as Gwen and Courtney looked at each other before they kissed.

"Mmmm...!" The two moaned during their kiss.

"Goodnight Queen Courtney." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Goodnight Queen Gwenny." Courtney said to Gwen who turned off the lights before she and Courtney fell asleep in a hugging position.

**THE LAST CHAPTER IS THE FINAL DAY OF THE TRIP AS THEY HAVE BREAKFAST, ANOTHER THREESOME, AND OTHER FUN STUFF!**

**WHAT ELSE WILL HAPPEN?**

**FIND OUT IN THE FINAL CHAPTER OF GWEN, COURTNEY, AND ZOEY TAKE ITALY!**

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	8. The Last Day

Gwen, Courtney and Zoey take Italy.

**Summary: This is the last day of their as they watch MLP, have another threesome and do more fun stuff before they head back to Toronto, Ontario, Canada.**

**Disclaimer: Rated M for Sexual Content, AB/DL Content, and Language as this story is co-written by me and Hellflores. ENJOY!**

**Chapter 8: The Last Day.**

It was Saturday May 9th 2026, the trio were asleep as it was the last day of their trip as the clock turned 7:00 AM then the alarm woke all three women up before Gwen turned off the alarm.

"Morning Courtney! Morning Zoey." Gwen said to Courtney and Zoey.

"Good morning, Gwen." Courtney and Zoey said to Gwen as the trio hugged.

"Can't believe today's our last day." Courtney said to Gwen and Zoey.

"I know." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Italy has been amazing this past week." Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Totes!" Gwen and Courtney said to Zoey in agreement.

"But honestly, I can't wait to see my babies again! I just want to hug them and kiss them all over their faces until they turn as red as my hair, hehe..." Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney before they giggled.

"Same with our kids." Gwen said to Zoey.

"I agree!" Courtney said in agreement.

"Hahaha!" The trio giggled.

"Wanna make some breakfast?" Gwen asked Zoey and Courtney.

"Sure." Zoey and Courtney answered Gwen.

"How about waffles?" Zoey asked Gwen and Courtney.

"Sure." Gwen and Courtney answered Zoey.

"How about we add fruit slices into the waffles, like bananas, strawberries and blueberries." Gwen said to Zoey.

"Yeah." Zoey said to Gwen.

"Sounds good." Courtney said to Gwen as well.

"Great!" Gwen said to Zoey as well before the trio went to the kitchen and started making the waffles while also slices fruits for their breakfast.

"This vacation has been amazing." Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"I agree." Gwen and Courtney said to Zoey.

"We all went to an opera." Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Went to see the sites." Gwen said to Zoey.

"Enjoyed the amazing Italian cuisine." Courtney said.

"I wish we can do these vacations more often." Zoey said to Courtney and Gwen.

"Me too." Courtney said to Zoey.

"Same here." Gwen said to Zoey as well.

"Besides, I know my Mikey is excited to see me home." Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"So is Trent." Gwen and Courtney said to Zoey before the trio soon finished making their waffles as they added the fruit slices.

"The waffles are ready." The trio said to each other before they grabbed a plate before they grabbed a glass of milk and began to eat.

"Mmm! This is so delicious!" The trio said to each other.

"I honestly love eating waffles so much...I was a regular at the Waffle House in college as me and Mikey-Boo ate their every morning." Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Really?" Gwen and Courtney asked Zoey.

"Yeah." Zoey answered them.

"Wow, you two really like waffles." Gwen said to Zoey.

"My parents always made them for me on special days, they always make me feel... happy." Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"That's awsome!" Gwen and Courtney said to Zoey.

"Indeed... besides, what breakfast did you two always love eating as kids?" Zoey asked Gwen and Courtney.

"I always love eating pancakes when I was little. A big stack or a small stack, they always made me feel happy in the morning whenever I had them." Gwen answered Zoey.

"It was Omelettes for me, I always love eating a nice omelette when I was little." Courtney answered Zoey.

"Cool." Zoey said to them.

"Thankies." Gwen and Courtney said before they continued eating their breakfast as the trio then finished their meal

"That was so delicious! Mm!" The trio said before they cleaned up their plates.

"So... what should we do next?" Zoey asked.

"We pack perhaps?" Gwen responded in a form of a question.

"That sounds like a good idea." Courtney said to Gwen and Zoey.

"Alrighty then." Zoey said before the trio began to pack their luggage as they grabbed their clothes, diapers and souvenirs they bought during their trip and pack it into their luggage bags.

"You know girls... this trip was just what we needed." Gwen said to Courtney and Zoey.

"Totes." Courtney and Zoey said to Gwen in agreement.

"This trip helped us connect with each other." Gwen said to Courtney and Zoey.

"It helped me and Courtney make amends and finally put our past from All Stars behind." Zoey said to Courtney and Gwen.

"Now we're even more closer than ever before." Courtney said to Zoey.

"Should we talk a bit before our threesome?" Zoey asked Gwen and Courtney.

"Sure." Gwen and Courtney answered Zoey as the trio began to reminisce about the trip.

"Girls, like Gwen said, this trip is what we needed. No stress, no worries, just three friends having a fun week together." Zoey said to Courtney and Gwen.

"Yeah." Courtney said to Zoey.

"I agree! The three of us had so much fun! Went to see the sights!" Gwen said to Zoey.

"Saw an amazing and heartbreaking opera." Zoey said to Gwen.

"Ate some amazing food." Courtney said as well.

"Plus... you both made me an official Diapey Queen." Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Yeah we did." Gwen and Courtney said to Zoey.

"Plus... we all one hawt diapey threesome and it was so amazing!" Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Totes!" Gwen and Courtney said to Zoey in agreement.

"Don't forget, we had an amazing Disney movie marathon yesterday." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Totes, Gwenny." Courtney said to Gwen.

"But our threesome is gonna be so much fun! Oh! I am so excited!" Zoey said with glee in her voice.

"Us too." Gwen and Courtney said to Zoey.

"Hehehehe!" The trio giggled.

"The boys are going to love watching us have a hawt and sexy threesome as diapey queens." Gwen said to Courtney and Zoey.

"Totes." Courtney and Zoey said in agreement.

"Wanna wait until an appropriate time so our kids don't see us or our men in diapers?" Zoey asked Gwen and Courtney.

"Sure." Gwen and Courtney answered Zoey.

"But while we wait, what should we do?" Courtney asked.

"Wanna watch some TV?" Zoey asked them.

"Sure." Gwen and Courtney answerd Zoey.

"But what shall we watch?" Zoey asked.

"My Little Pony?" Gwen answered in a form of a question.

"Yes, definitely." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Okies then." Zoey said as well.

"What episode?" Gwen asked.

"How about we watch "A Flurry of Emotions" from Season 7." Courtney answered Gwen as Zoey also loved Courtney's idea for the episode.

"Aw! That one was amazingly cute!" Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Totes!" Gwen and Courtney said to Zoey in agreement.

"Okies then, let's watch it." Gwen said to Zoey and Courtney.

"Yay!" Zoey and Courtney cheered before the trio sat down on the bed while Gwen opened up Netflix and started the episode up as Spike and Princess Twilight Sparkle were planning a hospital visit for little ponies who got sick during picture day.

"Wow! All those little ponies got sick on picture day, that's so sad." Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"It is sad." Gwen said to Zoey.

"I know, I never once saw a whole class getting sick. That would be just a nightmare for everyone." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Totes." Gwen said in agreement before they see Cadence, Shining Armor who were very exhausted, and Flurry Heart.

"Holy shit!" The trio shouted.

"Shining Armor and Cadence look super tired!" Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Zoey, I think raising a little baby pony is super tiring." Gwen said to Zoey.

"The three of us should know that, hehe." Courtney said to Zoey and Gwen before she chuckled a bit.

"Yeah." Zoey and Gwen said to Courtney as Shining Armor and Cadence asked Twilight if she can watch Fluffy Heart for a bit, in which she does even though she and Spike have a lot to do causing the trio to become concerned from the beginning.

"Oh boy." The trio said to each other.

"She is in for a lot is stress." Gwen said to Zoey and Courtney.

"Totes." Zoey and Courtney said back to Gwen as Twilight and Flurry started playing bears with Flurry Heart's stuff bear that Twilight gave her.

"Aww, so cute!" Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Totes." Gwen and Courtney said to Zoey in agreement as the trio continued watching the episode where Twilight chased Flurry like a bear however, she got behind her and spook her very badly, causing her to make a force field around her and hid her head behind wings.

"Whoa... that's almost like how I spooked Maybelle the night before she started Kindergarten." Gwen said to Zoey and Courtney.

"Except you used a knife and ketchup." Zoey said to Gwen.

"Yeah... that was something I'll always regret doing." Gwen said to Zoey and Courtney.

"Yeah, but that's a long time ago." Courtney said to Gwen.

"True." Gwen said while the trio keep watching the episode as Spike, Twilight, and Flurry soon headed to the toy shop to buy toys for the sick ponies. However, Flurry wanted to play which caused her to crash a toy shelf down.

"Oh man, Flurry made a mess." Courtney said to Gwen and Zoey.

"Yup." Gwen and Zoey said to Courtney.

"Flurry is very playful." Courtney said to them.

"True." Gwen and Zoey said to Courtney before the scene then showed Twlight and Spike getting a book for the sick ponies, however, Flurry was getting a bit bored and poofed herself towards the chalk board.

"Uh-oh." The trio said to each other.

"This can't be good." Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Yeah." Gwen and Courtney said before the librarian looked very horrified while Twilight turned around and saw that Flurry erased what the Liberian had and drew herself and Twilight.

"She must be a good artist." Zoey said.

"Yeah." Gwen said back at Zoey before the trio started to giggle a bit.

"Hehehehe!" The trio giggled as the scene showed Shining Armor, Cadence and Shining Armor's friend, seeing one of his latest works.

"Well that museum and artwork is nice." Gwen commented on the museum's artwork.

"True." Zoey said to Gwen.

"It is so amazing indeed, Gwenny." Courtney said to Gwen as the scene then showed Twilight getting sweets for the ponies, but while she did that, Flurry played with the Cake Twins.

"Aww! The Cake twins look so cute." Gwen said to Courtney and Zoey.

"Totes!" Courtney and Zoey said to Gwen while the Cake twins soon fought over a toy hot-air ballon but Flurry broke it apart and gave each twin a part... which only angered the twins and started chasing after her in revenge.

"Oh boy." The trio said before the twins soon started throwing cupcakes at her, while she dodged them all but it still made a huge mess in the bakery, causing Pinkie Pie to look horrified.

"Hehehehe!" The trio giggled again before the scene soon changed to Spike and Twilight, making it to the hospital as she read to the sick ponies while they all ate cupcakes.

"The story that Twilight is reading is so cute!" Courtney said like a giddy little girl.

"Totes." Gwen and Zoey said before Flurry started pulling on Twilight's tail, wanting her attention but didn't get it, causing her to have a temper tantrum... which then caused her to lose her stuffed snail.

"Oh no." Zoey said to Courtney and Gwen.

"That can't be good." They said back to Zoey before Flurry soon started searching for her stuffed snail, causing her to lift everypony in the room and poofing all over the place.

"Oh no, Flurry!" The trio shouted.

"Has Holly ever done that?" Courtney asked Zoey.

"Heavens no, she hasn't done that at all... she is way too sweet to do that." Zoey answered Courtney.

"Okies then... same with our kids." Gwen said to Zoey.

"Good." Zoey said to Gwen.

"Totes." Courtney said as Twilight Sparkle had enough and told Flurry Heart to stop what she is doing immediately which upset her and soon did what she was told to do.

"Awww!" The trio said as they looked a bit sad.

"Poor Flurry." They said to each other as Twilight soon noticed Flurry was afraid of her so she soon apologized for what has happened today... she was too busy to her own niece and never realized that it would be a huge problem.

"Reminds me of when I scared Maybelle." Gwen said to Courtney and Zoey.

"Yeah." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Can I say one thing girls?" Zoey asked Gwen and Courtney.

"Sure." They answered Zoey who paused the episode.

"Is it just me or early in the episode did Cadence and Shining Armor packed way too many diapers?" Zoey asked them.

"Yeah..." Courtney answered Zoey.

"Yes Zoey, they did pack too much." Gwen answered Zoey as well.

"I thought I was accidentally loopy for a second when I saw it a few minutes ago... but then I realized that they actually packed too much, Mike and I don't even pack that much for a trip." Zoey said to the girls.

"Same here." Gwen and Courtney said before Shining Armor and Cadence return to pick Flurry Heart up from Twilight and Spike.

"Aww, they missed her so much." Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"That's so adorable." Gwen said to Zoey.

"Totes!" Courtney said in agreement.

"I wonder if the kids will be waiting for us at the airport with Mike and Trent." Zoey said to them.

"We'll ask them after the episode ends." Gwen and Courtney said to Zoey.

"Cool." Zoey said back before the episode ended.

"Wanna get ready for the threesome?" Zoey asked them.

"Yes." Gwen answered Zoey.

"Sure." Courtney answered Zoey.

"Awesome." Zoey said back before they began to get ready for the threesome.

"Okay, it's almost 3:00 Italian time so it's almost 9:00 am Toronto time." Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"The kids should be at school by now." Gwen said to Zoey.

"Yeah." Courtney said back.

"Great, let's facetime Mike and Trent." Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney before they use Portal from Facebook to FaceTime Mike and Trent who were in the living room on the couch.

"Good morning boys." The trio said to Mike and Trent who blushed.

"Good morning, girls." Mike and Trent greeted the trio.

"How my sexy diapey wearing movie star of a husband doing?" Zoey asked Mike.

"I am doing good wonderful... thankies, Zoe Zoe." Mike answered Zoey.

"And how about you Trent?" Gwen asked Trent.

"How's our sexy diapey wearing rockstar?" Courtney asked Trent as well.

"Hehe, I'm doing good, thankies." Trent answered Gwen and Courtney.

"How are our sexy diapey queens doing?" The boys asked the trio with a sexy smirk on their faces.

"Wonderful! Thankies." The trio answered Trent and Mike.

"Gwen, Courtney, and I have a special present for you two..." Zoey said to the boys.

"We are going to have a threesome." Gwen said to them.

"You are going to watch it live!" Courtney said to them as well causing Trent and Mike's jaw to drop for a bit before they could response.

"AWESOME!" The boys shouted in excitement.

"But one question." Zoey said to them.

"Are the kids at school?" Gwen and Courtney asked the boys.

"Yes they are." Mike and Trent answered the trio.

"Perfect!" The trio said before they were finally ready as they had their royal dresses and tiaras on looking very classy.

"So boys..." Zoey said to Mike and Trent.

"Are you two ready?" Gwen and Courtney asked them.

"Yes we are!" Mike and Trent answered the trio.

"Perfect!" The trio said back before they looked at each other closely before they started kissing each other.

"Mmmm...!" The trio moaned and muffled.

"Wow..." Mike and Trent said before the trio took off their Royal dresses revealing their lingerie and their diapers as they kept their tiaras on before they stopped making out a bit.

"Mm, how do we look?" They softly moaned before asking Mike and Trent.

"Beautiful but... SO HOT AND SEXY!" The boys answered the trio.

"Thankies boys." The trio said back.

"You're welcome!" The boys said back to the trio who resumed their triple makeout session while Mike and Trent started feeling hard down below.

"This is getting hawt already Mike." Trent said to Mike.

"Totes, Trent." Mike said to Trent.

"Mmmmm...!" The trio moaned while kept making out.

"Mmmm! This is so hawt!" They moaned and said.

"Totes!" Mike and Trent said before they started rubbing their diapered bulges until the girls started rubbing each other's diapered asses hard.

"Mmmm!" The trio moaned once again turning Mike and Trent on.

"Ohhh...! So hawt!" The two moaned and said while they continued to watch as Gwen and Courtney soon groped Zoey's diapered ass together.

"Oh!" Zoey shouted.

"Hehe, like that Queen Zoey?" Gwen chuckled before she asked Zoey.

"Hehehe, yes I do... But so will you two!" Zoey answered before she groped Gwen and Courtney's diapered asses back.

"Oh! Hehehe!" The two shouted and giggled while they blushed.

"Have we died and gone to heaven?" Mike and Trent asked.

"No... heaven came to you in the living." The trio answered Mike and Trent before the trio winked.

"Awesome!" The boys said back.

"How about after all of that teasing..." Gwen said to the camera knowing that Trent and Mike were watching.

"We officially kick it off..." Courtney said before Zoey was next to speak.

"With a favorite of ours..." Zoey said before she, Courtney, and Gwen cleared their throats.

"The triple 69!" The trio said to the camera.

"Yeah!" Trent said to the ladies.

"Awesome!" Mike said as well.

"Good." The trio said before Courtney laid down while Gwen sat on her face while Zoey balanced herself against the two.

"You boys ready?" The trio asked Mike and Trent.

"Yes we are, girls." The boys answered the trio.

"You two ready?" Courtney asked Gwen and Zoey.

"Yup." Gwen and Zoey answered Courtney before the trio began as Courtney licked Gwen's area, Gwen licked Zoey's area, and Zoey licked Courtney's area.

"Mmmm! So yummy!" The trio moaned and said while Mike and Trent were even more horny.

"Oh yeah..." The boys said before they undid the frontals of their diapers and revealed their hard babas as they both started stroking slowly to the show.

"Ohhh yeah, keep it going ladies..." Mike moaned and said with pleasure.

"Ohhh yeah! You heard Mike... Keep it coming ladies!" Trent moaned and said as well.

"Mmm! Okies boys!" The trio moaned and said to their men as they keep at it until it was time.

"Gonna cumsies!" Courtney said to Gwen and Zoey.

"Mmm! Me too!" Gwen moaned and said to Courtney.

"Same here!" Zoey shouted while the trio kept going even harder, licking and sucking each other's diapered pussies while the boys kept stroking their babas harder.

"Mmmmmm...!" The trio moaned while they climaxed hard all over their faces and mouths.

"Mmmm! Yummy cumsies!" The trio said before they sat up and started snowballing each other cumsies.

"Mmmm!" They moaned while licking and swallowing each other's milky to the arousal of their men.

"WOW! So damn hawt!" Trent and Mike shouted

"Thankies boys..." The trio said before they notice Trent and Mike's hard babas aka their cocks.

"Whoa!" Zoey said when she saw Mike's hard sausage as she was only focused on that.

"Wow!" Courtney said when she saw Trent's long, hard, and meaty guitar.

"Hello!" Gwen said when she saw his guitar.

"Mmm! Nice hawd babas boys." The trio said before they winked as the boys had a smirk on their faces.

"Well... why thankies ladies." Mike and Trent said back to their women.

"You're welcome boys." The trio said back to their men.

"Is there anything you want us to do?" Mike asked.

"Just keep enjoying our show, Mikey-Boo." Zoey answered Mike.

"You too, Trent." Gwen and Courtney said to Trent.

"Okies then." The boys said to the trio.

"What if me or Trent cumsies in our diapeys early?" Mike asked.

"If one of you does cumsies early..." Zoey said before Gwen began to speak.

"Then we'll stop until one of you change into clean diapers." Gwen spoke before it was Courtney's turn.

"Then we'll resume after you change." Courtney said to Mike and Trent.

"Okies." Mike and Trent said to the trio.

"So... what's next girls?" Zoey asked.

"How about the boys decide for us." Courtney answered Zoey.

"Yeah, what do you want us to do next boys?" Gwen asked them.

"How about the three of you..." Mike said before Trent was next.

"Scissors with a triple headed dildo." Trent said to the girls.

"Oooh! Okies then." The girls said to the boys before Gwen grabbed a triple head dildo as they got ready.

"Ready?" The girls asked the boys.

"Yes we are." The boys answered them before the trio soon started scissoring each other hard while also fucking their diapered areas.

"Ohhhh...! Ohhh...!" The trio moaned.

"This feels so good!" Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Totes!" Gwen and Courtney said to Zoey in agreement.

"Oh yeah! Keep going, ladies!" The boys shouted while they stroked their cocks harder loving the hot scissoring action their girls are having as Gwen, Courtney, and Zoey were enjoying it.

"Ohhh...! Oh God yeah!" The boys moaned and shouted while they kept stroking themselves while the girls scissored and fucked each other harder and harder.

"Ohhh! You boys wuving this?" Gwen moaned and asked them.

"Hell yeah we are!" Trent answered Gwen.

"Mmmm! Yes, we're wuving this so much!" Mike moaned and answered as well.

"That's good to hear!" Zoey and Courtney said to Mike while the trio kept at it while the boys kept at it as well.

"Ohhhh! So hawt! So good!" The trio of girls moaned and shouted with pleasure.

"Ohhhh! Fuck yes!" The boys moaned and shouted as they kept going until it was time again.

"Oh! Gonna cumsies!" The trio shouted.

"Awesome!" Trent said to the girls.

"Cumsies for your Diapey Kings!" Mike said as well.

"Okies!" Zoey, Gwen and Courtney said before they scissored and fucked their diapered pussies harder and harder until they soon climaxed hard all over their areas and the dildo.

"AHHHH! Oh fuck, mmmm!" The trio screamed and moaned.

"What did you diapey kings think of that?" The trio asked their men.

"That was very hawt and sexy, for our Diapey Queens." Mike and Trent answered the trio.

"Thankies." The trio said before they winked as they removed the triple head dildo and placed it away.

"Anytime ladies." Trent and Mike said to the trio.

"So... what's next?" Gwen asked.

"How about we each take turns getting fucked by the other two." Courtney answered Gwen.

"Oooh! That's sound hawt! What you think boys?" Zoey said before she asked the boys.

"That sounds awesome!" Trent answered Zoey.

"Totes!" Mike said in agreement.

"Awesome!" The trio said.

"But who's getting fucked first? Boys, you two pick." Courtney asked before she told the boys that they are picking.

"Okies then." Trent and Mike said.

"Oh boy... that's gonna be tough." Trent said to the girls.

"Yeah..." Mike said to the girls.

"Don't worry, boys... we don't mind who it is, just pick so you can continue watching the show." The trio said before they smirked and winked.

"Okies then..." The boys said before they made a decision.

"Courtney." Trent and Mike picked Courtney.

"Oh, okies then." Courtney said to the boys.

"Okies then, boys." Gwen and Zoey said before she grabbed their own strap-on dildos, both 11 inches long, 2 inches wide.

"Suck on them first, Queen Courtney." Zoey said to Courtney.

"Yeah, suck on our hawd babas like a good Diapey Queen." Gwen said to Courtney as well.

"Well... your babas are huge like our boys are... so okies!" Courtney said before she got down and began to suck on their cocks.

"Mmmm!" Courtney muffled and moaned as she sucked Zoey's baba first while stroking Gwen's baba.

"Oh yeah, mmm! That's it!" Zoey shouted, moaned, and shouted again.

"Keep going, Queen Courtney!" Gwen said to Courtney.

"Yeah! Suck our diapey queens good, Courtney." Trent and Mike said to Courtney before she switched to sucking Gwen's baba while stroking Zoey's baba.

"Mmmmm!" Courtney muffled and moaned as she .

"Ohh yes! Suck our babas, Queen Courtney!" Zoey and Gwen said before they rubbed Courtney's hair as she sucked and stroked them hard and good while Trent and Mike were turned on even more.

"Mmmm! This is so hawt! Hawter than the sun! Mmm!" The boys moaned and shouted as Courtney kept switching from Gwen and Zoey's baba until she had both of them in her mouth.

"Mmmmm!" Courtney muffled and moaned while having both babas in their mouth.

"Ohhhh fuck!" Gwen and Zoey moaned and shouted like crazy.

"Wow! So hawt!" Trent and Mike said before Courtney kept going even harder until Zoey and Gwen stopped.

"Okies... that's enough." Zoey and Gwen said to Courtney.

"Yeah... you know what's up next." Courtney said to them.

"Indeed we do." Zoey said to Courtney.

"Time for some hawt fuckys." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Sweet!" Mike and Trent said as Zoey sat down while Courtney sat on her lap, her back facing Zoey's chest while Gwen stood in front of her wife.

"Ready, Queen Courtney?" Zoey asked Courtney.

"Yes I am! Fuck my diapey ass and pussy as hawd as you can!" Courtney answered Zoey.

"Okies!" Gwen and Zoey said before they began as Zoey pounded Courtney's diapered ass while Gwen started fucking Courtney's diapered pussy hard.

"Ohhh! Fuck!" The trio moaned and shouted.

"Damn!" The boys said as they looked even more hornier as they stroked themselves even harder while the trio enjoyed themselves.

"Oh yeah! Mmm, your diapey ass feels so good, Queen Courtney!" Zoey shouted, moaned, and said to Courtney.

"Yeah, and your diapey pussy is so amazing." Gwen said to Courtney as well causing her to blush.

"Thankies! Mmm, oh yes! Fuck me hawder!" Courtney said to them.

"Beg for us like a good queen." Zoey and Gwen said to Courtney.

"Okies!" Courtney said before she began to beg.

"Queen Gwenny and Queen Zoey, fuck my diapey ass and pussy even hawder! Fuck me until you fill me up with your hawt cumsies!" Courtney said to them.

"We will Queen Courtney!" Gwen and Zoey said to Courtney as the two soon went harder and harder.

"Ohhh! Yes, keep fucking her good, our diapey queens!" Mike and Trent moaned and shouted.

"Okies, our diapey kings." Zoey and Gwen said to their men before they kept fucking Courtney until it was almost time.

"Gonna cumsies!" Zoey shouted.

"Me too!" Gwen shouted as well.

"Same here!" Mike and Trent shouted also.

"Awesome!" The trio said to their men.

"Fill me up you two! Come on! Fill me up!" Courtney shouted at Zoey and Gwen.

"Okies!" Zoey and Gwen said at Courtney before they kept going hawder and hawder until they soon climaxed hard inside of Courtney.

"AHHHHH!" The trio moaned and screamed during their climax as it was time for Mike and Trent to climax.

"Ohhhh! Here it comes!" Mike and Trent moaned and shouted before they climaxed hard inside their diapers.

"Ahhhhh...!" The boys moaned and screamed during their climax.

"Oooh! You boys cumsies a lot." The trio said to their men.

"Hehehe, yeah we did." The boys giggled and said to the trio.

"You boys wuv watching me get fucked hawd?" Courtney asked them.

"Yes we did." Trent answered Courtney.

"Absolutely." Mike answered Courtney.

"Would it be alright if we changed real quick?" The boys asked them.

"Sure." The trio answered before the two soon removed their cumsies filled diapers, being nude for a second causing Gwen, Courtney, and Zoey to wolf-whistle.

"Hehe... thankies." They giggled and said to their women before they placed on fresh and clean diapers.

"That's better." Mike and Trent said.

"Good." The trio said to their men.

"So... which one of us is next to get fucked?" Gwen asked them.

"I say Zoey, if that's okay." Mike answered.

"Sure, sounds good to me." Trent said in agreement.

"Okies then." The trio said before Zoey took off her strap-on dildo while Courtney grabbed a strap-on dildo of her own and placed it on over her diaper.

"Okies Queen Zoey." Gwen said to Zoey.

"Suck on our babas like I did!" Courtney said to Zoey who happily blushed.

"Hehe, okies then!" Zoey said before she literally got on her knees and started sucking on Gwen's baba hard while she stroked Courtney's baba hard too.

"Mmmmm!" Zoey muffled and moaned as she was happy.

"That's it Queen Zoey!" Gwen said to Zoey.

"Oh yeah! Keep up the good work!" Courtney said to Zoey as well.

"Yeah! Keep it up, Queen Zoey!" Mike and Trent said to Zoey also.

"Mmm! Okies, my diapey queens and kings!" Zoey said to Gwen, Courtney, Mike, and Trent before she switched as she sucked Courtney's baba while stroking Gwen's baba until Zoey had both babas in her mouth.

"Mmmm!" Zoey muffled and moaned.

"Ohhhh! Yes!" Gwen and Courtney moaned and shouted with pleasure.

"So hawt! Mmm!" Mike and Trent moaned and shouted while they kept stroking their babas as Zoey kept sucking on both Courtney and Gwen's baba even harder until they stopped her.

"Ooh! I know what this means!" Zoey said like a giddy school girl.

"Yeah..." Gwen said with a seductive smirk on her face.

"We get to fuck you hawd." Courtney said to Zoey.

"Yay!" Zoey cheered as Gwen sat down while Zoey sat on her lap, facing her while Courtney stood behind her.

"Are you ready?" Gwen and Courtney asked Zoey.

"Absolutely! Fuck me like we did with you, Queen Courtney!" Zoey answered them.

"Okies!" Gwen and Courtney said before they began to fuck Zoey hard.

"Ohhhh! Yeah!" The trio moaned and shouted while Gwen and Courtney were fucking Zoey's diapered ass and pussy hard while Mike and Trent were loving it.

"Oh yeah! Fuck her good, you two!" Trent said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Give my sexy Diapey Queen a good hawd pounding!" Mike said to them as well.

"Okies!" Gwen and Courtney said to the boys before they began to give her a good and hard pounding to Zoey's delight and glee.

"Ohhhh yes! Fuck me even hawder! Do it like my sexy Mikey-Boo does to me!" Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"We will!" Gwen said to Zoey.

"After you beg for us!" Courtney said to Zoey as well.

"Okies!" Zoey said before she began to beg.

"Queen Gwenny! Queen Courtney! Please please fuck me hawder in my diapey ass and diapey pussy! Please! Just like in my dream!" Zoey begged them to fuck her harder like in her dream which surprised Gwen and Courtney a bit as it aroused them even more.

"Okies Queen Zoey!" Gwen and Courtney said before they started pounding Zoey even harder while Mike and Trent stroke themselves even harder.

"Ohh! Keep going!" Trent and Mike moaned and said to the girls.

"We will!" They said to their men as Gwen and Courtney went harder and harder until it was time.

"Gonna cumsies!" Gwen and Courtney shouted with delight.

"Me too! Fill me up!" Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"We will!" Gwen and Courtney said before they filled up Zoey with their cumsies.

"OHHHHHHHH...!" Gwen and Courtney moaned as they climaxed hard inside of Zoey's diapered ass and pussy hard.

"OHHHHHH YES! MMMMM!" Zoey moaned, shouted, and moaned again in absolute delight.

"Oh damn wow!" Mike and Trent shouted before they stopped before they got close to climax again.

"That was super hawt." Mike said.

"Totes man." Trent said back to Mike.

"Wow... that was so awesome Gwen and Courtney." Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Totes." Gwen and Courtney said before they pulled out.

"You two wuv it?" The trio asked Mike and Trent.

"Yes we did!" The boys answered the girls.

"Now it's your turn, Gwen." Trent said to Gwen.

"Yep... it is my turn." Gwen said to Trent before she removed her strap on as Zoey grabbed and placed on the same strap-on she used earlier.

"You know what to do Queen Gwen." Zoey said to Gwen.

"Kneel Down and suck on our babas, Queen Gwenny." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Okies Queen Courtney and Queen Zoey." Gwen said before she kneeled down and began to suck their babas.

"Mmm!" Gwen muffled and moaned before she sucked Courtney's baba while she strokes Zoey's baba.

"Mmmmm!" Gwen muffled and moaned.

"Oh yeah! So good!" Zoey said to Gwen.

"Mmmm, keep going Queen Gwenny!" Courtney moaned and said to Gwen.

"Yeah, keep it up!" The boys said to Gwen.

"Mmm! Okies!" Gwen moaned and said before she kept it up as she started switching to Zoey's baba as she sucked her while stroking Courtney's until Gwen had both babas in her mouth.

"Mmmmm!" Gwen muffled and moaned.

"Ohhh yes! Mmmm! So good!" Courtney and Zoey moaned and shouted while Gwen kept sucking their babas.

"Mmmmmm!" Gwen muffled and moaned with pure glee.

"Ohhhh so hawt! Keep going Gwen!" Trent and Mike moaned and shouted while Gwen kept going until Zoey and Courtney stopped her.

"That's enough, Gwenny." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Time for some hawt fuckys." Zoey said to Gwen.

"Oooh! Okies then!" Gwen said before Courtney sat down while Gwen sat on her lap, facing her while Zoey stood behind her.

"So..." Zoey said to Gwen.

"You ready Queen Gwenny?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Always! Fuck me hawd and good!" Gwen answered them.

"We will!" Courtney and Zoey said before Courtney started pounding Gwen's area while Zoey fucked her ass hard.

"OH FUCK! Mmm!" Gwen shouted and moaned.

"Oh yeah! Take it, Queen Gwen!" Courtney and Zoey said to Gwen.

"You know I will girls!" Gwen said to Courtney and Zoey as Mike and Trent look more aroused as they stroke themselves harder.

"Ohhhh! Keep going! Fuck her good, you two!" Mike and Trent moaned and shouted.

"We will, boys." Courtney and Zoey said to Trent and Mike before they kept fucking Gwen who was loving it.

"Oh yeah! Mmmm! Hawder, fuck my diapey ass and pussy hawder! Do it, Queen Courtney and Queen Zoey!" Gwen shouted, moaned, and shouted once more.

"We will gladly do it." Zoey said to Gwen.

"After you beg to us like we did during our turn." Courtney said to Gwen also.

"Please beg to them." Trent said to Gwen.

"What Trent said... please beg!" Mike said to Gwen.

"Okies!" Gwen said before she began to beg.

"Queen Courtney and Queen Zoey, fuck my diapey even hawder! Make me scream until you cumsies hawd inside of me! Do it!" Gwen said to Courtney and Zoey.

"Well..." Courtney said to Gwen.

"When you put it like that..." Zoey said to Gwen as well.

"Of course we will make you scream until we cumsies!" Courtney and Zoey said before they started going harder and harder, pounding her area and ass super hard.

"Ohhh yes! Fuck me even hawder! Keep it up!" Gwen moaned, and shouted with complete delight.

"Of course!" Courtney and Zoey said before they kept at it until it was time.

"Gonna cumsies!" Zoey shouted.

"Me too!" Courtney shouted as well.

"Us too!" Mike and Trent shouted while they stroke themselves harder while Zoey and Courtney fucked Gwen even harder.

"Yes! Yes! Fill me up girls! FILL ME UP!" Gwen shouted at Courtney and Zoey who kept at it until the moment arrived.

"Here it comes!" Courtney and Zoey shouted before they climaxed super hard inside of Gwen while Mike and Trent climaxed once again.

"AHHHHHHH!" Gwen, Courtney, Zoey, Mike, and Trent moaned during their climax as everyone panted before Courtney and Zoey pulled out.

"Best... show... ever!" Mike and Trent said to Gwen, Courtney, and Zoey.

"Thankies boys... we hope you wuv it." The trio said to their men.

"We did wuv it so much." The boys said to their girls.

"I'm sorry but we need to go." Zoey said to Mike.

"We understand." Mike said to Zoey.

"Bye girls." Trent said to Gwen and Courtney.

"See you tomorrow." Mike and Trent said to their women.

"Bye!" The trio said to their men as they hung up.

"Okay... that was awesome!" Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Totes!" Gwen and courtney said in agreement.

"I am glad our boys got a chance to watch the sexy show that we just performed." Zoey said to them.

"Girls... do you feel like peeing?" Zoey asked them.

"Yeah." Gwen and Courtney answered Zoey.

"You want too?" Zoey asked them.

"Yeah we do." They answered her.

"Me too." Zoey said to them before the trio soon sat down as they started peeing in their diapers.

"Ahhhh... so good." The trio sighed and said before they kept peeing until their diapers were super full.

"Much better, hehehe..." They said before they giggled and touched their wet diapers.

"It's so wet." Gwen said to Courtney and Zoey.

"Totes!" Courtney and Zoey said to Gwen in agreement.

"Why do we love peeing in our diapeys so much?" Zoey asked Gwen.

"Because it just feels so good." Gwen answered Zoey.

"Totes." Courtney said in agreement.

"I agree, hehehe." Zoey said before she giggled as the trio began to change their diapers.

"So what should we wear now ladies?" Gwen asked them.

"How about... our customized ABU Super Dry Kids diaper.

"Oooh! Sounds cute!" Gwen and Courtney said to Zoey before the trio cleaned their areas and put on their ABU Super Dry Kids diapers as Courtney sighed.

"My ass feels so soft and looks great in these diapeys." Courtney said to Gwen and Zoey.

"So do ours." Gwen and Zoey said to Courtney.

"How do you feel about having PB&J sandwiches for lunch?" Courtney asked them.

"Definitely." Gwen and Zoey answered.

"Wanna make it together with me girls or just relax before we need to pack?" Courtney asked them.

"Relax before our flight." Gwen and Zoey answered Courtney.

"Okay cool." Courtney said to them.

"I'm so sorry Princess, but we need to relax before our flight." Gwen said to Courtney.

"That's okay Gwenny." Courtney said before she went into the kitchen as she began to cook the PB&J sandwiches.

"What time is our flight tonight?" Zoey asked Gwen.

"I think it's at 10 PM." Gwen answered Zoey.

"Okies then." Zoey said to Gwen while Courtney made three PB&J sandwiches.

"Okay girls the sandwiches are done... what do you want to drink?" Courtney said before she asked them.

"How about milk." Gwen answered Courtney.

"Yeah, milk is good." Zoey said in agreement.

"Okies then." Courtney said before she got three glasses and filled them up with milk.

"Okay girls... this is our last lunch." Courtney said to Gwen and Zoey.

"Let's enjoy it." Gwen said.

"Yeah! Let's enjoy it." Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Indeed." Courtney said to Gwen and Zoey.

"Let's eat." The trio said before they began to eat.

"Mmmm! So good!" The trio muffled and said while they kept eating until they finished their food and they were full.

"Mmm! So good." Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Totes." Gwen and Courtney said to Zoey in agreement before they decided to talk about the trip.

"This has been absolutely the best trip ever." Courtney said to Gwen and Zoey.

"Totes!" Gwen and Zoey said in agreement.

"But I also am going to be happy when we return home to see our kids and men." Courtney said to Gwen and Zoey.

"Same here." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Me too! Oh, I can't wait to hug my kids and my Mikey boo!" Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"I'm excited just to see my kids in front of me! What would we do during our 8 and a half hour flight?" Gwen said before she asked.

"Since were gonna be in first class we're most likely gonna have a really nice dinner, and after dinner we're gonna rest." Courtney said to Gwen and Zoey.

"That'll be nice!" Zoey said as several hours then the trio got dressed as it was 8:45 PM as they are about to leave the hotel.

"Do we have everything?" Courtney asked them.

"Clothes, diapers, new clothes, new diapers, souvenirs for the boys and our kids... passports, tickets, and state ID's." Gwen said to Courtney.

"We also have our tiaras, and our sex toys in another bag." Zoey said to Courtney as well.

"Yup, that's everything." Courtney said to them as the trio looked at their hotel room for the last night as they were saying their goodbyes.

"Goodbye Hotel Eden." Gwen spoke as she was bidding farewell.

"We will miss you." Courtney said her goodbyes.

"We hope to come back soon." Zoey said her goodbye as well.

"Totes." The trio said before they checked out and headed into the limo.

"So... where to for the last time ladies?" Luther asked them.

"The airport." Gwen answered Luther.

"Leonardo DaVinci Airport?" Luther asked Gwen.

"Yes sir." Gwen answered him.

"Absolutely ladies." Luther said to them before he began the 36 minute drive from the hotel to the airport.

"Did you three enjoy your trip in Italy?" Luther asked them.

"Yes sir!" The trio answered Luther.

"That is awesome." Luther said before the limo arrived at the airport.

"There we go... Leonardo Da Vinci airport." Luther said to the trio.

"Thanks Luther." They said to him.

"It was my pleasure, hope to see you again."

"Luther... here is one last gift." Gwen said to Luther before she handed him $1,000 in cash to the shock of Luther, Courtney, and Zoey.

"For me? Really?" Luther asked Gwen.

"For being our favorite personal driver during this trip... you truly earned the money." Gwen answered Luther.

"Thank you so much." Luther said back.

"Besides, you deserve this money." Gwen said to Luther who teared up.

"Thank you ma'am... it'll definitely help me." Luther said before he hugged Gwen.

"Anytime Luther, we hope to see you again soon." Gwen said to Luther while Courtney and Zoey got their luggage.

"Bye!" The trio said to Luther.

"Bye ladies!" Luther said before the trio headed to the airport and went through it with flying colors as they went through the VIP terminal as they saw the Bombarder Challenger 604 which was their private jet.

"Gwen... I have one thing to say to you." Courtney said to Gwen.

"What's that Princess?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"That was absolutely generous of you to give Luther that $1,000." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Totes... besides he needed it for wrestling school in Atlanta, Georgia... he wants to be a professional wrestler... I checked out his Twitter and Facebook page while you and Zoey were in the showers so I thought that giving him $1,000 would be enough money to help him get to America." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Aww, that is so sweet!" Courtney said before the two kissed as the trio headed onto the private jet, as it was 9:15 PM as it takes off in 45 minutes.

"Wanna have dinner in our diapeys?" Zoey asked Gwen and Courtney.

"Sure." Gwen and Courtney answered Zoey before the trio removed their pants, revealing their diapers.

"Ahhh, much better." They sighed and said.

"So... what's for dinner?" Gwen asked before a stewardess arrived.

"Welcome to the Bombarder Challenger 604... we will be taking off shortly, so is there anything you three ladies want to eat?" The stewardess said before she asked them.

"My wife and I will be having the Salisbury Steak with mashed potatoes and chocolate shake." Gwen said to the stewardess.

"What she said." Courtney said to her as well.

"What'll you have ma'am?" The stewardess asked Zoey.

"I'll have what their having." Zoey answered her.

"It'll be ready in 35 minutes." The stewardess said to the trio.

"Thank you." The trio said before the stewardess left.

"Ohhh... I'm so excited!" Zoey said to Courtney and Gwen.

"Me too!" Courtney said to Zoey.

"Same here." Gwen said to Zoey as well.

"This has been incredible, the trip... the talks... and more." Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Totes." Gwen and Courtney said to Zoey.

"Gwen and I want to know about the miscarriage... like what happened?" Courtney said before she asked Zoey.

"What?" Zoey asked in response.

"Your miscarriage, the one who had after Heather's party... what happened to cause it?" Gwen asked Zoey as well before she looked very worried as she sighed a bit.

"I was very sick when I was 8 months pregnant, my illness caused my miscarriage..." Zoey answered Gwen and Courtney who were shocked by it.

"Mike and I were completely heartbroken when we lost our baby... it was going to be a baby girl." Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney causing her to tear up a bit.

"I am so sorry Zoey." Gwen said to Zoey.

"I'm sorry too." Courtney said before she and Gwen hugged Zoey.

"Thankies... Mike and I were even considering briefly quitting the lifestyle forever." Zoey said to them.

"What?! Why?!" Gwen and Courtney asked her.

"Because wearing them reminded me of our we lost our baby... I just... didn't want to remind myself of how I lost our child, but thankfully Mike helped me realize that it wasn't my fault, it wasn't the lifestyle's fault, it wasn't Heather's fault... and he helped me realize that the lifestyle would also help me and he was right.

"Good, I'm glad he reminded you of that." Gwen said to Zoey.

"Me too." Courtney said to Zoey as well.

"Thankies." Zoey said as the trio hugged before they began to talk about other various things before a waiter arrived with their food.

"You three have the Salisbury Steak with Mashed Potatoes, and Chocolate Milkshakes?" The waiter asked the trio.

"Yes sir." The trio answered.

"It's on the house." The waiter said to them.

"Thanks." The trio said to him.

"You're very welcome." The waiter said before he left.

"Let's dig in." Zoey said before the trio began to eat.

"Mmmmmm...! Delicious!" The trio muffled and moaned before they spoke as a few minutes later... the Jet was about to take off.

"This is your Captain Jack Goldberg speaking and we will be flying from Rome Italy, and we will be landing in Toronto, Ontario Canada in 8 and a half hours." Captain Jack Goldberg said as the flight began then the trio sighed.

"Addio... Italia." Zoey said her goodbyes to the country in Italian.

"Farewell Italy." Gwen said goodbye to Italy also.

"Ciao Italy." Courtney said goodbye in Italian as well.

"Thankies for the wonderful fun this whole week, we'll see you again." The trio said before the plane left Italy and departed its 8 and a half hour flight to Toronto Ontario, Canada as the trio finished their dinner.

"Ah, that was delicious!" They sighed and said to each other.

"So... what should we do?" Zoey asked them.

"How about we go to bed." Gwen answered Zoey.

"Yeah, we won't touchdown until 6 in the morning in Toronto." Courtney said to Zoey as well.

"Okies." Zoey said before she, and Courtney texted their men letting them know that their on the plane and that they'll land in 8 and a half hours before the trio got ready for bed as they were in their sleep shirts.

"Goodnight girls." Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Night Zoey." Gwen said to Zoey.

"Sleep well Zoey." Courtney said to Zoey who fell asleep while Gwen and Courtney kissed.

"Sweet dreams, Princess." Gwen said to Courtney.

"You too, Gwenny." Courtney said to Gwen as the trio dreamed wonderful dreams unto the plane landed in Toronto at 6 AM as they yawned and woke up.

"We're here girls." Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Awesome and also good morning." Gwen said to Zoey.

"Good morning." Courtney and Zoey said to Gwen.

"What did you two dream of?" Zoey asked them.

"I dreamed that I was a beautiful diaper wearing vampire, flying thorough the night... living with Courtney in a happy marriage." Gwen answered Zoey.

"Awww!" Zoey said to Gwen.

"That sounds lovely Gwenny." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Thankies." Gwen said back before Courtney began to explain her dream.

"I dreamt that I was singing in front a crowd my Princess song from Total Drama Action... but with with tweaked lyrics because I'm a lesbian." Courtney said to Zoey.

"Sweet." Zoey said to Courtney.

"Thankies." Courtney said to Zoey.

"So, what did you dream of?" Gwen and Courtney asked Zoey.

"I dreamt I was playing in the snow with my kids." Zoey answered Gwen and Courtney.

"Very cute." Gwen and Courtney said to Zoey.

"Thankies." Zoey said to them.

"No problem." They said back.

"Girls... my diapey is all wet." Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney as the trio wet their diapers during their sleep.

"So is mine." Gwen said to Zoey.

"Same here." Courtney said to Zoey.

"We should change." The trio said before the trio took off their wet diapers as they were briefly naked.

"What diapers do we wear this time?" Zoey asked them.

"How about our Rearz Princess diapers." Gwen and Courtney answered Zoey.

"Okies then." Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney before the trio cleaned themselves off and changed into their clean Rearz Princess diapers.

"That's better." The trio said before they put on their regular shirts and other clothes before they got off the plane and enter the airport terminal.

"So... we're back in Toronto." Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Totes!" Gwen and Courtney said to Zoey with glee.

"The boys and our kids will be waiting for us! Let's go get our luggage and meet up with them." Zoey said to them.

"Definitely." Gwen said to Zoey.

"Indeed." Courtney said to Zoey as well before they got their luggage and walked in one of the main hallways of the airport until the trio see their men and their kids who started to run to their mothers.

"Mommy!" The kids shouted as MJ and Holly rushed and gave Zoey a hug while Maybelle, Lita, Brady did the same thing.

"MJ, Holly! Oh my babies! I missed you so much." Zoey said to their kids.

"Hey there guys!" Gwen said to their kids.

"Ohh! I missed my babies so much!" Courtney said to their kids as well while Mike walked to Zoey as Trent who was holding Alex, walked up to Gwen and Courtney who greeted their baby boy.

"Alex! Ohhh!" Courtney and Gwen said before they hugged Alex softly as he was about to speak.

"Oh! Trent, get the camera!" Gwen said to Trent.

"Got it right here Gwen." Trent said to Gwen before he began recording as Alex was about to do something amazing.

"Mama!" Alex said as Gwen, Courtney, and everyone else gasped.

"Oh my God! Alex just said his first word!" Trent said to everyone.

"He said mama..." Gwen said before she started to tear up.

"He called us mama!" Courtney said before she teared up as she and Gwen hugged while they held their little baby boy.

"That's my boy! I'm so proud of you!" Trent said before he kissed his head as Zoey was even tearing up a bit.

"Mikey-Boo... that is so cute!" Zoey said to Mike.

"Sure is Zoey." Mike said in agreement.

"Aww!" Holly said.

"Hehe, that's very cute." MJ chuckled and said as well.

"Alex finally said his first word." Maybelle said to the twins.

"Woohoo." The twins cheered.

"Let's go home!" The trio said before they including Trent, Mike, and their kids headed back to their homes

"I just put Alex down back to bed... the kids are back in bed." Trent said as he was in his sleep shirt and sleep pants.

"Good... same for Mike and Zoey's kids." Gwen said to Trent.

"Okay, goodnight ladies... see you in a few hours." Trent said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Okies, goodnight Trent." Gwen and Courtney said before they FaceTimed Zoey.

"Hey girls." Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Hey Zoey! How's Mike and the kids?" Gwen and Courtney asked Zoey.

"Doing good. Just tired and are asleep... except for Mike... he is tired." Zoey answered them.

"Yeah, I am but not like Shining Armor was during a Flurry of Emotions... it looked like he was loopy from CBD oil." Mike said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Definitely! Hahaha!" Gwen and Courtney said before they laughed.

"Yeah." Zoey said to them.

"So Mike, you happy your wife is home again?" Courtney asked Mike.

"Absolutely!" Mike answered Courtney before he hugged Zoey and kissed her cheek.

"Hehehe, I'm glad I'm home too, Mikey Boo." Zoey giggled and said to Mike.

"But I am pretty tired." Mike said to Zoey.

"So am I." Zoey said to Mike.

"Totes." Gwen and Courtney said to Zoey and Mike.

"I'm so excited for our Diapey Queen Sleepover orgy." Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"So are we." Gwen and Courtney said to Zoey.

"By the way... just thinking. Maybe you two, Trent, Mike and I can have a fun... sleepover someday." Zoey said to them.

"That sounds kinda fun." Gwen said to Zoey.

"We can also invite Dawn and Justin, Harold and Shawnie, Cody and Sierra too." Courtney said to Zoey.

"Yeah, sounds like fun." Mike said to them.

"Gwenny and I will talk about it to him when he gets up." Courtney said to Zoey and Mike.

"Okies." They said to Courtney before the foursome yawned.

"Mikey-Boo and I gotta head to bed... goodnight girls." Zoey said to them.

"Goodnight Queen Zoey, goodnight Mike." Gwen and Courtney said to Zoey and Mike.

"Goodnight Gwen and Courtney! Thankies for letting our kids hang out while you two and Zoey were in Italy!" Mike said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Anytime!" Gwen and Courtney said to Mike before the FaceTime session ended as Mike and Zoey got ready for bed.

"Goodnight Queen Zoey." Mike said to Zoey who was blushing like crazy.

"Goodnight Mikey-Boo..." Zoey said before the two kissed before they turned off the lights and fell asleep in their shirts and diapers as Gwen and Courtney got ready for bed as well.

"Goodnight Courtney." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Goodnight Gwenny." Courtney said back before they kissed as they turned off the lights and fell asleep in their shirts and diapers to end the night as the vacation was officially over.

**WOW!**

**WHAT A FINALE HUH?**

**FIRST I WANT TO SAY THANK YOU TO MY DAD, MY BROTHER, AND SISTER FOR SUPPORTING ME... AND I WANNA THANK HELLFLORES FOR CO-WRITING THIS WITH ME.**

**I'M GETTING SOMETHING OFF MY CHEST RIGHT NOW.**

**I WANT TO SAY THAT THIS FANFIC OFFICIALLY GOT STARTED LAST APRIL WHEN HELLFLORES AND I CO-WROTE THIS FOR THE VERY FIRST TIME AND WHEN WE FINISHED THE FIRST CHAPTER, I KNEW WE WERE IN FOR SOMETHING AMAZING!**

**BY THE TIME WE CO-WROTE THE FINAL CHAPTER IN JANAURY... IT WAS ONE OF THE FUNNEST FANFICS THAT HELLFLORES AND I HAVE EVER WORKED ON AND I HAVE NO MOTHERFUCKING REGRETS!**

**READ AND REVIEW EVERYONE!**

**HATEFUL COMMENTS WILL BE DELETED!**


End file.
